


Hogwarts Professors

by Books1031



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, Hogwarts Professors, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 58,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books1031/pseuds/Books1031
Summary: Both Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy are Hogwarts Professors, they never get along until one year while the sorting ceremony is going on a name get's called, 'Albus Potter.' Harry never knew he had a son, and this paired with actually getting along and starting to like Draco Malfoy leaves room for an exciting story to be told.





	1. O N E

It was September 1st, Harry had been working at Hogwarts for Seven years officially as the Defence Against Dark Arts professor, and he was sitting in the Great Hall waiting for the first years to arrive. He loved to watch the sorting, to see the magic in some of these children's eyes for the first time. Harry was having a conversation with his old friend Hermione Granger -The school librarian- who was sat right beside him. On the other side of the of the table sat Draco Malfoy, the potions teacher. Harry and Draco got along better than they did when they were children, but not by much. It's true that they no longer cast curses on each other from opposite sides of the hallway, but that doesn't mean that they don't bicker time, and time again.

Just as Hermione and Harry were finishing their conversation on wether or not to assign essays every three days is a good idea or not, the first years walked in behind Hagrid. Hagrid joined the table of teachers, and Minerva stood up to do the annual first day of school speech.

Harry didn't pay attention to the speech, nor did he bother listening to the old hat sing its song. In fact, Harry wasn't paying attention at all until he heard a very, very interesting name be called 'Albus Potter'. Harry looked up, he wasn't sure he heard that right, for merlin's sake he didn't even have a child, or any siblings so how could this kid be named Potter?

Harry looked at Hermione, she looked just as baffled, not sure what was going on. On the other side of the table Draco was also very intrigued, he didn't know that Potter had a kid, and from what Draco could tell, Potter wasn't sure he had a kid either.

The room went quiet one hearing the kids name, all eyes in the room went to Harry immediately -well, except for Hermione and Draco since they were already looking at Harry-. The kid sat on the stool, and after about half a minute of deciding, it yelled out SLYTHERIN!

The boy -Albus- went to go sit with the cheering table of green ties. Hermione continued to stare at Harry for the rest of dinner. When dinner was done, and the students were dismissed and told to go to their rooms as they have classes in the morning, Harry left immediately and didn't talk to anyone, just went to his room to try and figure out what in the name of Salazar Slytherin was going on.

***

The next morning, Harry is in a good mood, he is just ready to teach Defence Against The Dark Arts. Harry was in too good of a mood it turned out because when he sat down beside Hermione -who had her head in a book- and looked up to the room, and saw that Potter boy he remembered. His mood was suddenly less enthusiastic.

Harry turned to Hermione. "Did you find anything out?"

"Yep." Hermione said plainly still not looking up from her book.

"And..?" Harry asked desperately.

"And-" Hermione looked up to Harry "You need to have a conversation with Ginny, however you can do that later as you have 10 minutes to get to your classroom before Minerva get's you in trouble for being late on the first day like back in first year."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. I have a son. That was the only thought running through Harry's mind as he nodded to Hermione, and headed to the third floor where his classroom is.

When Harry walked into the classroom he walked to the front and sat on his desk. As these were first years - Gryffindor and Slytherins- Harry knew he was going to have to introduce himself.

"Hello class, I'm Professor Potter your new Defence Against Dark Art's teacher. So, this year we're going to be doing a lot more hands on things rather than doing boring essays and things." At this the class cheered.

"Okay, so firstly i need everyone to get in a circle. We are going to be doing something that Muggle schools do which is a name game, so we can all get to know each other. Okay? So when you get the ball say your name and a fact about you. I'm Professor Potter, and I sleep in socks." Harry then tossed the ball to a small kid who was quite round. A Slytherin.

"My Name is Gregory Bones, and my favourite colour is green."

" My name is Jonny, and I hate celery."

"My name is Olivia and my favourite spell is lumos."

This went on for a while, until it came to Albus-Severus. "Hello, I'm Albus, and i have a white pet ferret." When Harry heard this, he could help but chuckle. If this kid was really was his -the kid did look a lot like him- and Ginny's he knew why that the kid had a Ferret as a pet.

Then, the students moved on. After they were done doing the name game, Harry started talking about what they were to learning this year in DADA.

***

All of Harry's classes had gone well, some of the older years were excited to see Harry again, and he did the standard beginning of year talk, and let the older ones do whatever for a period because he didn't really have anything planed for the first day; the other two weeks -at least- yes, today, no.

Harry walked into the Great Hall and sat down beside Hermione making small talk. After they had dinner, they walked together to their rooms (which were very conveniently beside each others) when Hermione spoke up. "He looks like you you know." "I know, but if I hear it one more time i might scream." Harry replied calmly. He had been hearing 'He looks like you's' all day, and he was tired of it. Plus he still had to talk with Ginny about it. "Hey Potter, he looks like you." Draco said from down the hall on his way to his room. " I know. " Harry replied knowing that Draco only said that because he heard Harry say he was going to scream if he heard it again.

Once Harry and Hermione got to their rooms, they said goodnight to each other (although it was only like 8:30pm) and went their separate ways. When Harry walked into his room, he decided to send a letter to Ginny asking if he could come by to talk. Harry went to Hermione's room first to ask if he could use her owl, he knew she wouldn't mind but he asked first anyway. After Hedwig he couldn't bring himself to get another owl, even after 15 years he wasn't ready for it. Hermione agreed without thinking twice, and he head up to the owlery with a treat in his pocket for Felly -Hermione's owl-, and the letter to Ginny. The walk only took a few minutes, and he gave Felly his treat, and the letter. Once Felly flew off, Harry stood staring at her until she was out of sight. Just as Harry was leaving, he ran into Draco. Literally. Like Harrys forehead into Draco's chin.

"Watch where you're going Potter." Draco spat rubbing his chin, and looking down at Harry.

"Sorry." Harry replied rubbing his forehead. "What are you even doing here?"

"Sending a letter... is that not obvious enough?" Draco asked while rolling his eyes.

"At 9 at night? Bit late isn't it?"

"You're here."

"Touché."

After that neither of the boys had anything to say, so they both awkwardly continued what they were doing. Draco walked over to an owl; must be his. And Harry walked through the door back down to his room.

Harry took his time walking, as a teacher he was allowed to roam the school at night, however he felt he had to be careful as if he was going to be getting in trouble. Harry spent some time going the long way, making sure to appreciate the trophies, looking at all the ones he had won while he was on the Quidditch team. He also looked at the ones the other houses has won, the ones that won the second most -after Gryffindor- was Slytherin. Harry could see 'Draco Malfoy' on the trophies years 2-6. Wait, If Draco was here during seventh year, how come he isn't on any of the trophies for that year? Harry decided he would ask Draco about it another time, as he was getting pretty tired. When Harry walked back into his room, he saw that Felly had left a letter on his Desk. Harry sighed and picked up the letter. Ginny said that he could go over as soon as he got the letter.

Harry sighed again, and picked up his jacket and hung it around his arm. He quickly walked through the castle and got to the front doors. When he stepped outside he felt the warm air hit his cheeks.

Although it was only early September, and the weather had been warm, Harry knew that he would be getting back late, and that by the time he would be walking back to Hogwarts the air would be much, much colder.

Harry set a brisk pace walking towards Hogsmeade. It wasn't that far, and took Harry 10 minutes at most to walk there. When he got to Hogsmeade he went ahead and Apparated in front of Ginny's door. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, waiting for her to answer.


	2. T W O

Ginny opened the door, and saw Harry. She didn't expect to see him so soon honestly. Ginny opened the door wider, and let him into the flat. 

When Harry and Ginny got divorced about 12 years ago, they decided to sell the house, and split the money. That left them both with enough money to rent a flat, or in Harry's case save it with the rest of his money, and go live at Hogwarts for the year. Ginny also got most of the furniture as Harry didn't really need it. He kept some things like pictures of him and the golden trio, but thats about it. 

Ginny 's flat was nice, it had a theme of Gryffindor red and Gold, but it also had some things that wouldn't be her's, but a childs. Like a video game console. 

Harry wasn't in the mood for greetings, he asked the 'How are you doing?' and such, but then once she handed him a cup of tea and they sat down he got right to business. "Is he mine?" He asked straight out, wanting to get this over with -not that he didn't want to know how Ginny was. Although they did see each other at Christmas with the Weasley's, they never actually talked. More like avoided each other completely. 

"Yes." She mumbled looking down- ashamed. 

"Why?"

"Why what?" 

"Why didn't you tell me? He's my kid just as much yours." Harry said. 

"I know, okay and I wanted to tell you, it's just that... I found out after we spit up, by then I was about 2 months. And as time went on and I didn't tell you, well it got harder. So I decided to tell you once he turned 8, however that year came and went. I was going to tell you, really it's just... I didn't know how!" Ginny was starting to tear up a little, Harry wanted to comfort her however he couldn't because if he did it would make this okay- which it's not. 

"Does he know?" 

"No.. I just told him that you guys had the same last name, not the same Potter though." Ginny was still tearing up. "Are you going to tell him?"

"Of course I'm going to tell him, I have to; he has a right to know who his father is." Harry was surprisingly calm, it even shocked him that he wasn't angry. "Why did you name his Albus?"

"Albus-Severus." Ginny corrected, no longer tearing up. "And because I knew that you were going to name your son that, ever since the... the Battle. We had talked about it jokingly a few times, but I knew that you meant it when you said you were going to name our son that."

Harry just nodded. He knew he meant it to, and he was glad that Ginny at least chose that name. "I still don't get why you didn't tell me."

"Because I was scared of how you were going to react, we were young, Harry. I was only 19, fresh out of Hogwarts working for the ministry. You had a job at Hogwarts, that we both knew you would take no matter what, and your life was just going so well. I just couldn't bring myself to ruin it all for you by throwing a child into the mix."

"So what does he think happened to his dad?"

"He thinks that he died in the battle of Hogwarts." 

"Ginny... you shouldn't have said that, and we both know it. Why did you say that?" 

"Because he had been asking about you since he could talk! And I couldn't tell him that you - his father- didn't know he existed!" 

Harry nodded, and went on to ask his final question. "Who else knows?" 

"George, and Andromeda that's it. He was the only one I knew could keep a secret from you, I knew everyone else would have told, or had something slip out. So I told him, he helped me alongside Andromeda who would take care of him during Christmas-"

"Wait you never brought him to Christmas at the Weasley's?" Harry butted in. 

"No... He's never going to forgive me when he finds out will he?"

"Hopefully he will find a way, however he is going to be very mad when he finds out. Probably at me too for not being there if it makes you feel any better."

Ginny just nodded and started to cry again. This time Harry went ahead and hugged her, because he knew this was going to be hard for her, her only child not being around and most likely will be very mad. 

The two just embraced for a while, Harry waited until Ginny stopped crying. "Why did we break up?" she asked quietly.

"Gin, you know why. I had a job waiting for me away from you, and we just fell out of love. It didn't help the fact that I fancied blokes." Harry spoke softly and slowly. 

"When are you going to tell him?" 

"A few days, maybe Saturday I'll ask him to stop by my classroom and fill him in."

Ginny again just nodded. Harry gave her one last hug, and told her he would try to keep in touch. Harry then apparated to Hogsmeade coat in hand. When he got there he knew it was a good idea to bring his jacket. He but it on, and started to walk to the castle.

***

The next day when Harry woke up for breakfast he was tired. He went to bed late, due to the trip and had a run in with Malfoy who was also on his way to his room -which was just down the hall of Harry's-, and Malfoy just wouldn't shut up. 

Harry walked into the Great Hall early, not many people there yet. Some go the teachers were though, Malfoy included. Harry just wanted Malfoy to bugger off. 

~ ~ ~ 

Draco went to the Great Hall early the next morning as he couldn't sleep. He was having nightmares about the Battle of Hogwarts, in his nightmare he went to the bad side, but instead of going back to the good-side when Harry popped up, he stayed on the bad side... well was more like forced to stay on the side of Voldemort. He was watching all his friends be tortured. People he was exactly friends with at the time of the battle, but he did come to love over the past 14-ish years. 

Draco was about halfway through breakfast when Harry walked in. He looked tired, and Draco kinda knew why. He knew that Harry had been out late, he saw him walking back from Hogsmeade and just so annoy him he got up and wandered around the castle until he bumped into Harry and then started head back to his room, which was (almost to conveniently) down the hall from Harry's. Draco decided that he would go on about the 12 uses of Dragons blood, and the different potions that could be made with it. 

When Harry got to his room he didn't even look at Draco, and walked in. Draco could see the Gryffindor theme his room had going on. Draco's room had a Slytherin theme (Obviously). Once Harry had shut the door Draco shut up and walked into his room. Which of course wasn't very fun because he ended up with an abundance of nightmares. 

When Harry looked at Draco -Draco was already looking at Harry- he scowled, clearly not wanting to see Draco after last night. Draco chuckled a little. It was like old times. 

Draco quickly finished eating, and headed down to the dungeons where his classroom was. Draco was the strict teacher, and everyone knew it. However he made sure to make his classes fun and enjoyable. Merlin knows that potions is a fun class when you have a good teacher and capable teacher. 

Draco walked into class that day, and started to write the instructions on the board of what he was having the seventh years do. Today they were going to make a Dreamless Sleep Potion. He has the partners all picked out -mostly people who didn't get along because it's funny to watch them complain all class-, and he was just organizing his desk when the warning bell rang. The class started to file in, and five minutes later it was full. Every student knew not to be late, nothing good would come from that. 

Once Draco was done doing attendance, he told the class that the intersections were on the blackboard, and that by the end of class they are to have finished their potions. Draco then called out the partners, heard some groans, but everyone got to work as they should be. About halfway through class Draco started to walk around and see how everyone was going. Draco could tell what was wrong with a potion just by looking at it, he told the students what was wrong, and what it -their potions- needed. By the end of class, Draco told everyone to put their cauldrons at the back with their names, clean up, and then they were dismissed. 

Draco's next class went like this also, and before he knew it, it was lunch. Draco was late to lunch, and the only spot left was beside Poppy and Potter. Draco was perfectly okay with this however as soon as Harry saw Draco, Harry knew what was to happen. 

He -Draco duh- sat beside Harry, and said -as cheerful as he could be- a "Good morning Professor Potter." 

"It's noon." Replied Harry. 

"No, it's 11:57... now 58 am." 

Harry just mumbled a whatever as if losing a fight to a parent, and then turned to talk to Hermione. Draco turned and started a conversation with Poppy about a new sleeping potion Draco had discovered to help someone heal better. Poppy was very much so interested in the recent development, and asked Draco to show it to her after classes. Draco agreed, and told her that he should be off to get ready for his next class. He said goodbye to Poppy, and got up. 

As Draco was walking to his classroom and saw Harry and his adorably stupid face. His hair was messier than usual, and his cheeks were red. Draco didn't even notice Harry leave the Great Hall. 

"Running around like a first year, are we Potter?" Draco asked the boy smirking. 

"Sod off Malfoy." Harry said getting some strange looks from the students around them. 

The students were surprised to see the DADA teacher, and the potions teacher socialize. From what they - the students- could tell, the two teachers abhorred each other, and they rarely ever talked. So seeing the two talk as they had when they were students surprised them a lot. 

Harry continued walking upstairs to his classroom, and Draco went down to the dungeons. When Draco arrived to his classroom some students were already in their seats. He said a friendly 'Hello' to them and started to write down what they were to be doing on the board. Then once he was done that, he started to write the instructions to the class after that because he knew he wouldn't really have time to do that in-between the classes. 

Once all the students were there, he greeted them and started to talk about the rules. It was a Thursday, and the first class he had with the first years since term had started. Draco started to go over some of his rules. 

"Okay class, before we do anything, I am going to go over some standard rules that I have that i expect you to follow. 

"First, you must be here on time, if not you will not be allowed into the class you you will miss out. However, for the first week and every Monday, five minutes late will be excused. As you are new here, and it's a large castle.

"Secondly, you will complete your homework on time, and give it to me at the end of class. That way if you are one of those people who tend to procrastinate- " Draco paused for a moment, and thought about how Harry never had his homework done. He smiled at the thought, but only for a fraction of a second. "- will be able to finish it during class. Howbeit you will only be able to finish your homework in class if you have time, and finish what we're doing early. 

" This class is quite homework heavy, it's not like Defence Against The Dark Arts where you just learn to defend yourself, and write an essay once every leap year; Expect homework at least, least twice a week, and an essay at least every few weeks. 

"And finally, I do not permit talking when I am talking, now this is standard for any Professor, and I expect to be treated the same. Now, if you can follow these rules then we will have a great term, if not... well we will have quite an interesting term won't we... Now none of my classes in the past 8 years have let me down, please don't be the first ones to."

Draco had gone soft. He knew it, and most other people knew it too. If young Draco could see himself being the Potions Professor, and having ridiculous rules of '5 minutes extra on Mondays' he knew that young Draco would be mortified. Notwithstanding though he liked his rules much more than he enjoyed Snape's and Snape was his favourite teacher. 

Draco sighed at the thought of his dead godfather, but knew that thinking about it won't do him any good. Draco started to teach what they were going to be doing for the next little while, learning about different ingredients and such. 

Draco's day went on quite like this, his next two classes behaved as expected, and by the time it was time for dinner, he was starving. After dinner he planed to go and visit Poppy about that new potion. 

Draco walked into the Great Hall and took his normal seat near the end of the table, and he immediately started to eat. Mash potatoes were laid out which excited him, he loved mashed potatoes with no gravy, mot fully mashed but with salt. (Damn they're sooooo good). 

~ ~ ~ 

Harry was late to Dinner, and when he walked into the Great Hall the only available seat was next to Malfoy. Harry sighed internally, and Hermione have him a sorry look. He walked and sat beside Malfoy, muttered a hello and started to get his dinner. 

Draco looked up at the boy and could tell he wasn't in the right mind set. So he leaned over to Harry and whispered in his ear "Wan't to talk about it?" Harry was shocked for a moment, but just looked up at Draco and nodded. "Come to my classroom after dinner?" Draco agreed and the two got back to eating their dinners quietly, not saying a word again. 

Harry couldn't help but wonder A. How Draco knew he wasn't okay, and B. Why he offered to talk to Harry. He and Draco weren't exactly chummy, infant even 7 years later they still bicker almost everything like when they were boys. 

Harry's eighth year was an uneventful one. Not many people came back to do their '8th' year, most people just did the exam in June, and were done with it. However because Hermione, Ron, and Harry were hunting horcruxes, McGonagall allowed them to come back and do their last year again. She gave this decision to all the 7th years, but again, most of them declined. Harry finished eating before Malfoy, so he slipped off and went to his classroom waiting for the blond boy. 

~ ~ ~ 

Draco watched Harry leave, he noticed that Harry didn't eat all of his food, actually, Harry barley even ate anything. Draco was increasingly becoming more and more worried about Harry, the boy wasn't eating, he was distracted, and who know's what he is like during classes while he is teaching. 

Draco waited about 10 minutes, before going to Harrys classroom. 

Draco knocked on the door, and waited until he heard a muffled 'come in' to push open the door. When he walked in he saw Harry sitting at his desk, and he was just putting down the book he was reading while waiting for Draco. Draco walked up to the desk, and sat down on one of the desks in front of it. Harry then got up and sat on the front of his desk. The two were about 4 feet apart at most. 

"So what's wrong, because something is clearly going on. Is it the kid?" Draco asked thoutfully

"Yeah, it is. Ginny kept the fact that I have a kid from me for 11 years, I went to talk to her -thats where I went the it her day- and she told me why, but I still just don't understand why."

"Why did she do it?"

"Because she didn't want to ruin this job for me, she found out as we were getting a divorce, so she didn't tell me. She said she planned to, but as time went on she just couldn't bring herself to."

"That's awful-"

"I know! And the worst part is that Albus doesn't know either, she told him that his father died in the battle of Hogwarts!" 

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry." Draco didn't care about keeping up appearances anymore. Draco stood up and wrapped his arms around Harry. Harry hugged Draco back, and started to cry. Draco just stood there, their arms wrapped around each other with Harry just sobbing into Draco's chest. 

Harry could hear Draco's heartbeat, which ultimately calmed him down. Slowly Harry stopped crying, unwrapped his arms from around Draco and brushed under his eyes with his first finger. "I'm sorry i'm such a mess, I don't know what came over me." Harry said embarrassed from the crying.

"Honestly Potter, it's okay. You're allowed to be a mess right now. " 

"You called me Harry earlier." Harry said.

"No i didn't you just heard me wrong you git." Replied Draco, however there was no harshness to his words, in fact he was smiling a little when he said it.

"Why did you offer to talk to me?" Harry questioned The older boy.

"Because I could see that you were hurting, and I know what it's like to need to talk to someone when your hurting." 

"Thank you." 

"Anytime Potter." Draco smiled down at Harry, and gave him one last hug. "Goodnight Professor Potter, I'm here if you need to talk anytime." And just like that Draco left Harry to his own. 

Once Draco was gone, he allowed himself to frown. He was confused. Why had Draco offered to talk to Harry about his problems. Harry was scarred that Draco was going to use this information against him but at the same time, they weren't young boys anymore, and that's not what they do. 

Harry sighed, and looked down at his hands. Harry got up from his desk, and walked put of his classroom heading for his room.


	3. T H R E E

he next few days went by slowly for Harry. It was Friday, and Harry was planing to tell Albus the truth. 

Once class was over, Harry dismissed the Slytherins, however he asked Albus to stay. When everyone was gone, Harry closed the door and told the boy to follow him to his office which was attached to his classroom. Harry told the boy to sit, and he did.

"Am I in trouble?" Albus asked shyly.

"Merlin, no! I just wanted to talk to you about something." Harry sat down at the edge of his desk. 

"Oh... then what is it Professor Potter?" 

"Um... You see, I talked to your mother Albus, and well-"

"Is she okay?!" Albus interrupted worriedly.

"Yes, don't worry; She is perfectly fine. Albus you see, I'm your dad." Harry said slowly, and waited for the boy to take in the words.

It took the boy a few moments, then he looked up to Harry. "You're kidding right? Mum told me that my dad died in the battle of Hogwarts, and it was purely coincidence that we have the same last name. You are joking right?" 

"I'm not joking Albus, and your mother did tell the truth, well kind of. I did die during the battle of Hogwarts, but only for a moment."

"If you really are my dad, then why didn't you come to see me?" 

" Because I didn't know that you existed until the first day. Then I went to talk to Ginny, and she told me. She lied to me too."

"So she is the one I should be mad at. She is the reason I didn't have a father growing up!" Albus was getting angry. 

"No, don't be mad at her, she made a mistake and that's only human. Honestly." Harry was panicking , he wasn't sure how to deal with kids.

However, at this moment someone walked into Harry's classroom yelling "Oi Potter, I was wondering how you were getting on with the Albus situation! Was making sure you're okay." 

Draco then walked into the little office area, saw Albus and froze. Albus was looking up at Draco pondering. "Well, this is my cue to leave, I will be back... uh.. soon? But not too soon, take your time." The blond then spun on his heel and walked out of the room, leaving the two Potters alone again. 

"Why doesn't Professor Malfoy call you Harry like the rest of the staff?" Was Albus' reaction when Draco left. 

"Because we've hated each other since we were 11 and calling each other by our first named would be sign of the end of the world." Harry replied 

"If you've hated each other, then how come he came to check on you?" 

"Honestly, i'm not sure why Malfoy was here."

"Can I ask you a question."

"You already asked me like three but okay." 

"Why did you and mum break up anyway?" 

Harry wasn't sure what to say, there were many reasons on why the two separated, mainly because him and Ginny were't the same after the war, they wanted to go back to normal, and have a life however war had changed them both. 

"There were lot's of reasons, but mainly because we weren't the same after the war, and we just grew apart. Then i got this job and we didn't talk much even for us" Harry replied. 

Albus just nodded, then looked down at his hands. "Well, I have to go now; I have some homework to do." Harry nodded, Albus got up grabbed his stuff, and started to head out, but stopped at the door. "Thanks, for telling me. Dad." Then Albus left and no more words were exchanged between them. 

~ ~ ~ 

Draco was sitting in the hall outside of Harry's classroom waiting for Albus to leave. Luckily Draco only had to wait about 5 minutes when Albus opened the door and looked at him, then spoke.

"Why did you two hate each other when you were in school?"

Draco thought for a moment, then decided to tell the kid the truth, well part of it. "Because Potter rejected to be my hand on the first day on the train, and I was upset about it. So i decided to make his life a living hell. I was being a git so no wonder he said no honestly." Draco then got up and entered the room behind Albus. 

The blond walked into Harry's office, where he was sitting on his desk. "So how did it go?" 

But instead of replying, Harry asked a question, the same question he had asked a few days previous. "Why are you here Malfoy?" The question was asked in a calm voice, not an angry one. 

"Because I'm tired of fighting with you, and believe it or not Potter, I do indeed care for you in some way or another." 

"What do you mean?"

" I mean I don't hate you, I haven't hated you for years."

"Then why do you still call me Potter?"

"Force of habit, plus after all this time, it would be weird to call you by your given name."

"You did the other day." Harry smirked. 

"Nope, not at all; You just heard wrong. Not surprised honestly, you always sucked at listening." Draco grinned. 

For the next hour or so, the two just talked about random things, everything and nothing at the same time. It wasn't until Draco realized that they would soon be missing dinner if they didn't stop talking that they did that. Stopped. Or at least until they entered the Great Hall together and the only seats left were beside one another. Then when they sat down they continued to talk some more. 

***

Draco was laying in bed. It was Saturday, over a week since Harry told the kid. The two -Draco and Harry- had talked nearly everyday for the past week, and even tried to make their classes correspond so that their students would be learning similar things at the same time. Well as similar as Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts can get honestly. They were pretty different. 

There was knock on his door, suprised and confused, Draco answered the door. Who could be knocking on my door? When Draco answered the door he was pleasantly surprised to see Harry Potter standing there waiting for the blond to answer. 

"Hello Potter, need anything?" Draco asked slowly.

" I just wanted to talk." Harry replied looking up to Draco.

"Umm... Okay, come in." Draco opened the door wider for Harry to walk in. Draco's room was small, green, and slightly messy. 

"It looks so lived in, in here." Harry said politely. 

"That's a nice way to say messy." Draco replied smiling at Harry. 

"No really, I love how it's lived in. Not brand new."

"Well I have had this room for years now Potter, surely you know that. And you've had your room for about 7 years." Draco said thinking off the top of his head, reaching into his random facts about Potter section of his brain. 

"How do you know that?" Harry questioned laughing. Harry sat down on the couch. 

Draco panicked, not sure what to say without sounding completely crazy. "I... Uh... Just remember you starting here a year after me.." Yeah... Draco just hoped that Harry would buy that. In case Harry didn't, Draco decided to change the subject. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh right, um so how do wizards exactly bond, you know that I wasn't brought up in this world unlike you or Albus, and I just want to be a good dad."

"Well, as far as I know, our childhoods were pretty the same, however you didn't fly a broom when you were a kid. So throwing a ball outside, going camping -when it's warmer- or going out to see a quidditch game together, or at least eat meals together, read together." Draco said.

"Draco... You do know my childhood was nothing like that right?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean, I lived in a cupboard under the stairs. I cooked food for my uncle, aunt, and cousin. If i did something wrong I would be locked in my cupboard with no food, or human interaction for days, or a week. Malfoy; the first time I remember being hugged with love was when I was 12 by Molly Weasley. The only time I've been camping was hunting horcruxes. The only time i've been to a sporting event of any kind was the Quidditch World cup in '94. Malfoy I never threw a ball with 'parents', I was to you a house elf until I was 11. I didn't know I was famous until I was 11. I would be locked in a cupboard if I did accidental magic!" Harry had train-tracks of tears running down is cheeks.

Draco was shocked, he didn't know this about Harry. He just thought that Harry was raised by muggle, but still treated like royalty. But then again, how would he know, He and Potter weren't exactly chummy when they were growing up. 

"I didn't know that." Draco said shocked by what Harry had just told him. 

"We were never exactly friends when we were younger." 

"True... but still, I never would have been so mean to you if I knew how you were raised so, so wrong. Seriously no food? For Magic?"

"Yeah, the Dursley's weren't exactly pro magic people. Actually, they kept me from getting my Hogwarts letter so that I wouldn't know that I was a Wizard."

"How exactly did they do that?"

"Well, they moved me to Dudley's second bedroom once they found out someone knew that my bedroom was under the stairs, then they boarded up the mail slot, then we stayed in a hotel, and then on a island during a thunder storm. Eventually Hagrid had to come and bring me the letter himself, because I wasn't getting the letters."

"Thats why you were with Hagrid that day in Madame Malkin's!" Draco said realizing. 

"Exactly. I can't believe you remember that!" Harry exclaimed, wiping his dried tear. 

"Well why wouldn't I?"

"Because we were enemies!" Harry laughed a little. 

Draco then did something that both of the boys didn't expect. Draco walked the few steps to where Harry was sitting, reached down, and hugged him. Like a full on arms around his body, and a tight embrace. Harry was shocked for a moment, then hugged back. They held their arms around each other, not saying anything for what felt like forever. The only reason that they broke apart was because there was a knocking at the door. 

Oh in the name of Salazar Slytherin who is there?! I have no other friends! Draco walked to the door, opened it and he saw Albus -Harry's child obviously. Have you not been paying attention?- but couldn't help but wonder why the young Potter was there. 

"Umm Hello Albus-" Draco glanced at Harry who seemed slightly worried. "What... What are you doing here?" 

"I couldn't find my dad, I was getting worried. He didn't answer his door, he wasn't in his classroom, or office, and Headmistress McGonagall suggested that you might be able to help me. Can you help me Professor Malfoy?" 

Draco just nodded, opened the door wider and Albus stepped in. Harry was now standing there looking concerned as hell. "Hey, are you okay?" 

Albus looked confused. "Yeah, I'm fine... why are you with Professor Malfoy?" 

"We were talking..." 

Albus didn't look convinced. "Okay, well I had a question about the homework you assigned, bt I can wait until after dinner, since you two were... talking..." 

"No. No! We were actually just talking about you Albus." Draco cutting in realizing what Albus was implying. 

"Why?" Albus questioned.

"Never mind." Harry said. "Okay, I will be in my classroom after dinner, you can come to me after. Okay?" 

"Alright!" And then Albus walked away. 

Draco closed the door, then turned and looked at Harry. "So... Tea?" Harry nodded in response.

~ ~ ~ 

" Harry where were you?! Albus was worried sick, and I couldn't find you." Harry was immediately attacked when he sat down at the table in the Great Hall. 

"I was with Malfoy."

"What's going on between you two?" Hermione raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"God Hermione, NO! We're just friends-" 

"Who have been spending a tonne of time together." Hermione cut in. 

Harry sighed, yes him and Malfoy had been spending a lot of time together, but that's what new friends do. They talk and get to know each other. 

"We're just doing what new friends do, they spend time together and they talk." 

Hermione wasn't sure she believed Harry. 

~ ~ ~ 

It was the middle of the night. Draco was Laying in bed, and he couldn't sleep. He rolled over. He you don't help but think about the boy with the messy hair, and green eyes. Draco rolled over again, and came to the conclusion he did nearly every night since he was in his fifth year.

He was hopelessly in love with Harry Potter.


	4. F O U R

For the next few months of Draco's life, nothing happened. Well, nothing out of the ordinary, the new ordinary that is. Draco's days consisted of mostly teaching, and talking to Harry. They learned more about each other, things that neither of them knew. 

As of right now, Harry and Draco were sitting in Draco's classroom talking. Now, Draco was looking at Harry as if Harry was the only person in the world he had eyes for -which he did-, and Harry was just laughing really hard trying to tell a story about second year. 

"Yeah, soda you remember that time in second year, when you thought Crabbe couldn't read but he had some dorky classes?" Harry was laughing, and Draco was just confused on how Harry knew that. 

"Wait, how do you know that?" 

Harry was laughing really hard now, so hard he snorted. That caused Draco to laugh, but only for a moment because he wanted to know how Harry knew that. "It.. It wa...s was Ron and I..I." Harry nearly couldn't spit out the sentence. Honestly, Draco wasn't sure why it was so funny. 

"Wait, you used Polyjuice Potion, and snuck into Slytherin House because you thought I was the heir of Slytherin?" Draco questioned Harry. 

Harry, who had stopped full out laughing and was just giving a little chuckle ever here and there nodded. 

"How the Hell did you pull that one off?!"

"It was Hermione's idea, we brewed it in Moaning Myrtles bathroom on the second floor." 

"Really?! All because you wanted to know if I was the heir of Slytherin?!" Draco was now the one laughing, and because he was laughing it set Harry off again. 

"It does sound a little ridiculous when you put it that way." Harry continued to laugh, they laughed for hours. 

*** 

Harry and Draco walked to dinner together, and sat beside each other, and talked. This was happening a lot as of late, and as Christmas was approaching, each boy was trying to think of things to get the other. 

Draco wanted to get Harry the most perfect Christmas present as it was Draco's first time celebrating Christmas in a long time. After the war, the Malfoy's tried to do christmas, but it wasn't like it used to be, not since Draco's dad went to Azkaban. Draco and his mum still exchanged Christmas cards though, as it was one of the only times a year they saw each other. 

"So Christmas is next week." Harry said.

"It is, well done Potter. Want 10 points for Gryffindor too?" Draco teased. They did that a lot, the teasing that is.

Harry rolled his eyes. "So what did you get me?" 

"You're going to have to wait until you get it on Christmas." Draco replied.

"You'll write me won't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes I will Potter, don't worry. As long as you write me back." 

"Always." Harry replied, then a sad smile appeared on his face after he said that. The two boys sat beside each other, Harry beside Hermione. 

"What's wrong?" Draco asked as he noticed the look on Harry's face.

"Snape." was all Harry said. Draco was confused. 

"What about Snape? You hated him, so why are you smiling?" 

"He was in love with my mum, he had been since he was 9. He was the one that sent a patronus -Same as my mum's- to help Hermione, Ron and I find the Sword of Gryffindor when we were hunting Horcruxes." 

Draco was more confused now then ever. "But what does that have to do with the word always?"

" Once when Snape showed Dumbledore his patronus before 6th year started, Dumbledore asked 'After all this time?' and Snape replied 'Always.'" 

"How do you know that, you went't there."

"It was when Snape was dying, he gave me his tears -memories- and told me to look at them in the Pensieve. That's how I knew I was one of Voldemort's horcruxes and that's how I knew I had to die." 

Neither of the boys noticed how quiet the Great Hall was, or that mostly everyone was looking at the two. The staff all looked very shocked, most of them had been working there with Snape, and they didn't know that about their colleague. 

"I didn't know that, any of it." Draco said softly. The blond boy wanted to kiss Harry, and tell him that everything was going to be alright, but he knew he couldn't do that. 

"Yeah, I still get nightmares about that. Oh well. In other news, have you heard about the Quidditch world cup?" Harry asked. 

Draco laughed at how easily Harry could change subjects. People started to talk again the the Great Hall, the voices and laughter of people giving the room that once held so many dead bodies, life. 

Harry never told everyone this, but for the first few years, every time he walked into the Great Hall, he got the metallic taste of blood in his mouth, and he could remember what the room looked like so well when everyone was crowding around the lost and injured. Harry still thought about it sometimes. Well, all the time. He had lost so many people who were so important, not just to him but to everyone else. Tonks and Remus had a child. A child that would grow up without his parents because they died during a war. A war that could have been avoided if Harry let Sirius murder Wormtail. 

Harry often thought about the different ways that the war could have been avoided, but he knew. He knew. That if the war hadn't happened, and maybe Voldemort was never born, then Harry's life would be so, so different. Different in a bad way. 

If Voldy never existed, and Harry's parents lived, There was a possibility that Harry would never had been friends with Ron, and Hermione, he wouldn't of had such a connection with Dumbledore, Snape could have been even worse to Harry because Harry would act like James -well more then he already did-. Nothing would have been the same, and Harry -although he had suffered enough losses to last a lifetime- wouldn't change his timeline. Not for a moment. 

Draco nudged Harry with his elbow. "You okay, you have been zoning out for about 7 minutes. " 

Harry was startled and looked up to Draco, then smiled. "I'm alright, just thinking about the war." 

Draco nodded understanding what Harry meant. All the lost ones. It broke Draco's heart. 

***

When the boys were done eating, Draco walked with Harry to the Library. The green eyed boy wanted to talk with Hermione. 

"So are you bringing Albus to a very Weasley Christmas?" Draco asked making small talk. 

"Of course, he deserves to meet his family."

"Wait, Ginny never brought him to Christmas?"

"Nope, in fact only George knew about the kid." 

"What in the name of Salazar Slytherin has that girl gotten herself into."

Harry just laughed. When the two got to the Library, Draco bid Harry a goodbye, and left. Harry watched Draco down the hallway, and smiled to himself. He wasn't going to deny it. He was starting to like Draco. But he would never admit that to anyone.

When Harry walked into the Library, Hermione saw him and smiled immediately.

"Harry!" She ran around the counter of where she was sitting, and gave him a giant hug. "Ive missed you!" 

"Hermione, it's been 20 minutes." Harry laughed. 

"No it hasn't." Hermione pulled away. "You spend all your time with Malfoy, sometimes I want you all to myself." She laughed. 

"Well I'm here now. And I do not spend all my time with Malfoy." 

"Yes, you do; and don't even try to deny it because I know you two were together before dinner, at dinner, and I'm willing to bet 5 Galleons that he walked you here." Hermione said, then smirked once she saw Harry's face which gave away the fact that the two were together just before coming. 

"So what's going on between you two?" She continued to smirk.

"Nothing is going on between us Hermione." Harry said. 

"Somehow I don't believe that Harry." Harry wasn't quite sure he believed it either honestly. 

"Hermione, nothing is going on between Malfoy and I, we're just friends-" Harry was cut off by Hermione. 

"Friends, who spend a lot of time together, talking and joking. And Harry even if as you said there wasn't anything going on between you two, are you sure he knows that?" 

Harry thought about what Hermione had just said for a moment, and decided he was confused and had no idea what she was talking about. "What do you mean?" 

Hermione giggled. "Oh Harry, Malfoy is very obviously in love with you." 

"No, no he isn't. We're just friends." Harry tried to fight back. He didn't think Draco was in love with him, that would be preposterous.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but decided to just drop the subject. She was going to talk to Malfoy later, and find out the truth. 

"So are you bringing Albus to Christmas this year?" Hermione asked. 

"Yeah. I can't believe that Ginny never brought him." 

"I know!" Hermione agreed. 

~ ~ ~ 

The next day after class Draco was in his classroom writing a lesson plan for the next week for each of his classes. Every few weeks, Draco liked to do this so he could attempt to stay on topic. He also had a less detailed one of the whole year that said what he was to do approximately each week. 

Someone knocked on the door, but entered before Draco could say 'enter'. When Hermione popped her head through the door he was to say the least surprised. 

"Hello Mrs. Granger." Draco said politely, since he remembered how hard she hit from 3rd year. 

"Hello Malfoy, can we talk."

Draco nodded, to let Hermione know he was okay with that and not all that busy at the moment. Hermione closed the door, and sat down on a desk in the front row. 

"I want to talk about Harry." She said. 

"What about him?" Draco said while sitting on the front of his desk. 

"I know you like him." 

The blond decided that if Hermione was going to go ahead and walk all the way to the dungeons just to talk to him about it, he was going to be honest. Draco nodded then said "Yep, and?" as if it were common knowledge for years.

"Wait, what?" Hermione was confused as to why Draco just admitted that, to her of all people too.

"Yes, I Draco Malfoy have been in love with Harry Potter, and have since I was like a 5th year." Draco confirmed. 

"5th year?!" Then Hermione registered the whole sentence. "Wait Love?!" 

Draco again nodded. "Honestly Granger, I would have thought you to have figure it out by now." Draco laughed. 

Hermione was shocked to what she was hearing. Not only was Draco Malfoy laughing, like a normal human being, but he had also just confessed that he had been in love with Harry Potter since they were 5th years. 

"Why did you admit that?" She asked.

"Because you made the effort to come down to the dungeons to tell me that you know I like him, which I wasn't going to lie about. Anyway, you said you wanted to talk about him, and not that I don't love to talk about him -Seriously just ask my dad or my mum-, but I was kind of in the middle of doing something." Draco didn't want to sound rude, because Hermione was practically Harry's sister, and he needed all the approval he could get from Harry's family. 

"Right... um anyway, i was just coming to say that if you hurt him I promise that you will live to regret it. Honestly. He has so much going on right now, and from what I've been observing over the past few months -and just now- I know that you really do care for him. So please, if you really do love him don't hurt him." She was pleading with him now. 

"Hermione, I would never ever imagine hurting Harry. Yeah I was a dick to the three of you -which I really am sorry for-, but I want Harry to be okay just as much as you do. After learning about what he has gone through, wether it was before Hogwarts, during Hogwarts, the war -any of that really- I never want him to live like that again. I want him to have a happy rest of his life. Honestly."

Hermione wasn't sure wether to be shocked that Draco had called her by her given name, or that Harry had told him all those things. Defiantly the latter. She decided. "He told you about what he went through before Hogwarts? All of it?" She questioned.

"Every detail. And honestly I might murder those people if I ever get the chance."

"You know, he didn't share that with us until we were 4th years." 

"Wait what?" Now it was Draco's turn to be confused.

Hermione nodded. "He must really trust you."

Draco nodded in agreement. 

"Well, I better be off, got a meeting with Minerva soon. Have a good day... Draco." and with that she was walking away. 

"I won't hurt him. I promise." Draco said when she was at the door. 

Just before she left, she turned around and said "I believe you." then walked out the door.


	5. F I V E

It was the day that everyone who was leaving, was leaving. Harry told Albus that they were to meet outside the fourth cart when they get to London. Harry decided that for old time's sake he was going to take the train. Harry somehow convinced Draco to take the train too, so that's what the boy's were doing. They were meeting outside of Harry's room. 

Draco knocked on the door, Harry answered and there they were, the two grown men standing with their suit cases. 

"Scared Potter?" Draco asked Harry for old time's sake.

"You wish." Harry replied, stepping out of his room, closing and locking the door. 

The two started to walk to doors when they were stopped by the Headmistress. "I heard rumours, but it's true! You two have finally decided to be friends!" 

"Headmistress, you've been sitting near us at every meal for the past few months, how could you not tell that we were friends?" Harry asked Minerva. 

"I just thought you two were being friendly for the sake of the children... then again you never did that in the past few years, so I guess it makes sense that that's not what you two would have been doing." McGonagall mumbled the last part to herself.

"Well, we have to catch the train, however I hope you have a brilliant and wonderful holiday Minerva." Draco said. He grabbed Harry's arm and started to drag him out the door.

"You too boys!" She called out to them. 

The two walked to Hogsmeade station talking quietly about Quidditch.

"My house is going to win, you know that right Potter?" Draco asked Harry, flirting slightly. 

"You wish Malfoy, my house wins every time, and we both know it's going to win this time too." Harry replied cockily. 

"Yeah Potter, and my natural hair colour is brown." Draco replied rolling his eyes. 

"What?" Harry wasn't sure what that had meant. 

"I'm being sarcastic." Another eye roll from Draco, " My natural hair colour isn't actually brown - what a shock that would be huh?- and your house isn't actually going to win the Quidditch game." 

"Ohhhhh." Harry said, now that he understood what Draco meant. 

For the third time, Draco rolled his eyes. 

The two teacher's continued to walk to Hogsmeade station, and when they got their, they walked to the front of the train, because they knew not many -if any- student's would be there, and took a seat across from each other in one of the seemingly endless compartments. 

"So what are you doing this Christmas break Malfoy?" Harry asked. 

" I'm just going to see my mum, she is learning to cook (with the help of the house elves lmao sorry Cissy but you suck at cooking)." 

"Is that so?" 

"Mhmm, I'm excited to see her, it's been a while."

"Same with me and the Weasley's."

"Speaking of the Weasley's, why do you always go to them for Christmas?" 

"Because they've been the closest thing to family I've had since fifth year." 

"Fifth year?" Draco questioned. 

"Yeah, my god father Sirius Black -You know that guy who escaped from Azkaban in our third year. He died thanks to your aunt when the DA went to the ministry. You know all that prophecy stuff i'm sure." 

"No, not really, the only thing I knew about it was that Voldy was very, very mad that it got destroyed."

"Okay, well I'm going to tell you what happened. This may take a while, are you okay with that?"

Draco nodded, excited to learn something new about the chosen one, something he didn't know about the brunet with emerald green eyes. 

"Okay, so I had a vision that my god father was in trouble, so after 'calling' his place, and him not being there I went to the ministry to save him from Voldemort. 

"When we (the DA) got there, we had an abundance of doors that we had to go through which I knew how to get through because of some dreams I had. 

"When we got there and Sirius wasn't there, some death eaters came and tried to get the prophecy that I had picked up. They needed me to get it because only the person it's about can pick it up, and Voldemort couldn't just show up at the Ministry. With me so far?" 

Draco nodded.

"Okay, so after some snazzy dulling, and Bellatrix hit Sirius into the void, Voldy did come. So did Dumbledore. The two of them dulled, Dumbledore won obviously, and he took me back to Hogwarts. 

"While we were there, I smashed his office -which he was okay with, don't give me that look- and he told me that he still had a copy of the prophecy."

"But how, It was destroyed." Draco said. 

"True, but Trelawney was the one who said the Prophecy, so Dumbledore had a copy of it. 

"The Prophecy said of baby boy born at the end of July who had the power to defeat Voldemort, and how neither can live while the other survives, and that one must kill the other. (Im not checking the book bare with me lol). 

"It also said how Voldy would mark 'him' as equal, which is what my scar is. But Voldy took it as me the one the prophecy was about, but it could also be about Neville as he too was born at the end of the 7th month."

Draco was shook. "But wait, how come you lived while he died if neither can live while the other survives?" 

"Draco, you know what Horcruxes are right?" 

Draco nodded his head, "Vaguely." 

"Right, okay, well here are the specifics: It's a part of one's should put into an object, it involves splitting your soul -which is why Snape had to kill Dumbledore, but that's for another day- by murder and such. Voldemort made Horcruxes. His snake, his diary, the Hufflepuff cup, the Ravenclaw diadem, The ring, the locket, and me." (think I'm missing one, oh well lol) 

"wait you're a horcrux?" 

"I was. When Voldemort killed me in the forest for a few moments, he killed the part of his soul inside of me. Fun fact, ever since then I haven't been able to speak parseltongue since then."

"That still doesn't quite explain what I asked."

"I only survived because Voldemort had to kill the piece of his soul inside me, however he didn't know it was inside me. He created it when he tried to kill me, but my mum's love kept me alive."

Draco and Harry just sat in silence after that. Neither of them realizing that there was a young boy sitting outside their compartment, hands covering his mouth in shock. 

~ ~ ~ 

When the Hogwarts express got to London the two old men said there farewells, but agreed owl each other all the time (as if they were 15 and her over heels in love lol). 

Albus was waiting where Harry asked him to be. 

"So how was your train ride?" Harry asked his son.

"Good, how was yours?" 

"It was fine. Ready to go to Grandma Molly's?" 

"I'm a bit nervous."

"How come?" 

"I've never met them, how do I know they will like me?"

"They will love you, I promise." Harry then leant down and hugged his son, "Take my arm." 

Albus grabbed ahold of Harry's arm, and they apparated to The Burrow. When they got there Molly ran outside to greet them. 

"Oh Harry! How lovely to see you, Merlin we've missed you! Oh and you must be Albus, it's so lovely to finally meet you, I say Ginny is going to get a real mouthful for not bringing you here ever." Then she hugged both of them very, very tightly, "Come on inside dears, it's so cold."

The two followed Molly inside, and were instantly attacked by Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasley's. By the way Hermione was acting you would've guessed that she hadn't seen Harry for 7 years, even though it's only been a day or two. After all the hello's and hug's were given out Harry was finally able to sit. He was sitting on the floor across from Ron with a game of Wizarding chess in-between the two of them. Albus was with George in the kitchen helping Molly with dinner. 

"So Harry, i've heard that you're now friends with the enemy." Ron said attempting to make conversation.

"Yeah, Draco and I are getting on. The only reason I am stuck talking to him is because Hermione is always working ugh." Harry joked. "No, but he's not as bad as you'd think, actually he is a pretty great guy once you get over the fact that he was a snobbish git for years and years."

"Wow Harry, sounds like someone has a crush." George piped in while walking into the room. 

"I do not, I'm just saying that he isn't as bad as you think he is."

"Right..." George wasn't buying what Harry was attempting to sell, "Let us know how that works out."

"Dad is totally in love with Professor Malfoy!" Albus said while walking into the room after George. Albus sat beside his dad, and Harry just glared at him, but only in a half serious way.

"I. Am. Not. In. Love. With. Draco." Harry said getting tired of this conversation. 

"Well, i think that it's a great thing that you two are getting on." Hermione butted in, using her I know something you don't voice. 

"Spill Hermione." Harry said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Hermione replied.

Before Harry could say anything, Molly called everyone in for dinner giving Hermione her 'Get out of Azkaban free' card. 

Everyone got up and walked to the kitchen. The aroma of Mashed Potatoes filled Harry's nose. "It smell's great Molly." 

"Why thank you Harry." She thanked him while smiling. 

The food tasted even better than it smelt. the conversation was light and lovely, and everyone was just glad that they all had each other and were enjoying themselves. When Dinner was over, Harry went up to Ron's room where the two of them will be sharing the room. 

Harry said goodnight to everyone, and head up to Ron's room. When Harry got up there he pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill, and wrote to Draco.

Dear Malfoy,

First day here, and everything is going alright. Everyone seem's to love Albus, and nothing is awkward or strange since Ginny and I split up. 

I hope you're doing well. This may sound cheesy but I already miss your stupid face already and it's only been a few hours. 

Anyway, have a goodnight or day or whatever and I will talk to you soon.

\- Potter

Harry wasn't sure if saying that he missed Draco's face was going too far, but he was tired and didn't dwell on it too much. After Harry sent the letter using Hermione's owl, he fell asleep easily.

* * * 

Draco also had a great first day back with his mother. Narcissa and Draco had been close for years, aka ever since his Father went to Azkaban. Sure, things were different and Christmas could never be the same; but the blond boy enjoyed spending time with his mother. 

They became a lot closer when Draco came out to her in his 6th year, and them both keeping the secret from his father gave them something to bond over, even if it wasn't the best thing to pull them together. 

They spent their day just talking about how thing's were in their lives and about what had changed and improved on since the last time they saw each other. 

Cissy had recently taken up muggle cooking classes so she was going to those twice a week which she said 'helped her get out and meet new people.'

Draco had a lot more to talk about than Narcissa did, and his mother being his mother was there to listen and help him discuss everything. She was glad to hear that him and Harry finally got on after all those years of bickering. 

"So are you and Harry like a thing?" She asked as if she were a teenager asking her friends the same question about whomever they were dating.

"No mother, Harry and I are not dating, however I sure as hell wish we were." Draco replied sighing, "i just really like him, like a lot."

"The word you're looking for is 'Love'." Cissy replied sassily. Draco just glared at here, but not in a mean way, just in a 'I am aware wise-ass' way, which caused her to laugh. 

The two ate together in the kitchen, since the dining room brought up too many unwelcome memories from the past.

By the time they were ready for bed it was already 2 in the morning. Draco was completely out of it, he was so tired, in fact he was just about to fall asleep when he heard the tapping of a beak on his window. Draco got up, opened the window and the bird flew into the room and landed onto Draco's desk a few feet away. 

Draco untied the letter, but the bird din't fly away. Draco sighed and knew that the bird wasn't going to fly away until it had a letter to return so, Draco did just that - he wrote his beloved Harry a letter, but first of course he had to read his letter. 

He opened up the letter and scanned through it, smiling at the 'I miss your stupid face bit.' Draco pulled put some parchment and a quill, and quickly wrote a response about how he was glad that everything was well between him and the Weasley's, and what was going on with him. Draco ended the letter letting Harry know that he too missed the other's stupid face. 

Draco who was content with that pet the owl, gave it a treat (that he kept in his drawer) and tied the letter to the bird's foot. The bird set off into the night to embark on its 2.6hour journey. Draco then laid down on his bed and fell asleep thinking about Harry, and what it would be like if the two ever had kid's and celebrated Christmas together.


	6. S I X

For the next week and a half the letters between The blond and the raven haired boys were coming many times a day. Of course the two had been spending time with their families, however they both wished to be with each other notwithstanding that.

Christmas came and went quickly, Harry had to admit that he missed the Weasley's, and spending time with them. It just reminded him so much of when he was a kid and would come to see the Weasley's at break and in the summer. 

Draco got Harry a stuffed lion that had a Gryffindor coloured scarf. Draco would never admit this, but the lion didn't come with the Scarf. Draco had is mum teach him how to knit just so he could personalize the gift for Harry. Harry loved the gift.

Harry got Draco a book of muggle fairytales that Harry himself had enjoyed at a kid. He wrote on the inside of the cover ' I hope you enjoy these, they were some of my favourites when I was a kid, love Harry'. Draco then spent the next few days when he wasn't with his mother reading through the book. He had to admit he did love the tale of Beauty and the Beast.

On Christmas Draco was very confused when he saw that his mother had a letter from Harry. When he asked his mother about it she said that 'Harry and i have been sending Christmas letters back and forth since 1998 hun, have you really never noticed?' Draco was really confused about that, but since Narcissa had just walked away after that he decided not to press on it.

A week and a half is how long they spent away from each other. They both decided to go back a few day's early so that they could prepare some their classes, but mostly because they wanted to see each other sooner rather than later. 

So, Harry packed his bags, said goodbye to the Weasley's and his son Albus -Who still had a few days before he needed to come back-, promised to come back soon and apparated away.

Harry ended up at Hogsmeade, so he pulled out his wand and cast his bags to levitate, then started walking towards the castle. After the short walk to the castle, Harry went straight to his room, set everything down and then sat in one of the chairs in his room. 

Harry only wanted a few moments to relax, and a few moments was all that he got due to the fact that after a few minutes of sitting down there was tapping on his window. Harry let the owl into his room which flew to his desk and stood their waiting for Harry to take the letter. The letter was -unsurprisingly- from Draco, and it stated that he would be at the castle at 12pm sharp, and that he should take the bird to the owlery and feed it. 

Harry sighed, stood up, and the owl flew onto Harry's shoulder. The two of them walked to the owlery quietly, not being stopped by anyone or anything. 

When they got to the owlery, Harry fed and pet the bird, then left the room. Harry walked back down to his room, however he was stopped a few times from the students and staff to ask him how his Christmas break was and whatnot. Harry tried to be cheerful, and tried not to act like he was trying to get away from the conversations (although he totally was). It took Harry a while to get away from everyone, but when he finally did he played down on his bed face down. 

After what seemed like a five minute nap, Harry sat up and cast a tempus. 

3:26pm

Harry groaned and got up. His head felt like hell, he didn't understand how four and a half hours could pass so quickly. That's when Harry remembered Draco was back from his Christmas break. 

Harry was fully awake now as he left his room and walked down the hall to where Draco's room was located. Harry had a cheesy smile on his face as he knocked on Draco's door and waited for him. 

It took Draco about 30 seconds to get to the door, but when he did open the door and saw Harry standing there he too had a massive smile on his face. He opened the door wider making room for Harry while taking some steps back and saying a "Hello"

Harry stepped into the room, and Draco closed the door behind him. "Hello." Harry said, grinning even more than he was on his way over to Draco's room. 

"So how are you? How was you Christmas? Would you like some tea?" Draco asked.

"Good, good, yes please." Harry replied. 

Draco walked to the kitchen (which was attached to the living room, which was where the front door to the room was), with Harry following close behind him. Draco went over to the oven and turned on a hob, filled a teapot with water and placed it on the warming hob. 

While Draco was doing this, Harry went ahead and sat on the counter in the corner, and leaned against the cupboards. The cupboard doors each alternated between Green and Silver -Slytherin colours-, and the countertop was black. 

"So, how are you? How was your Christmas?" Asked Harry.

"I'm good, Christmas was good. However I am wondering; How come you and my mother send each other Christmas cards?" Draco asked finally.

"Oh, because she is the whole reason i am alive." Harry said as if everyone knew that and that Draco was asking a stupid question. Draco didn't like that Harry did that so much, but at the same time he loved it because it made Harry, Harry

"Wait what?" Draco was now more confused than ever.

"Yeah, so when voldy used the killing curse on me and killed his part of his soul inside me, he sent your mum to see wether i was alive or not. When she came over to me, she knew I was alive but she asked me a question. She asked wether you were okay, and when I said yes she lied to him. Just like that. You see because Voldemort was conceived while his father was under a love potion he was unable to feel love. That's how he couldn't tell your mother was lying. Because of love."

"Right... but that doesn't answer my question."

"I sent her a Christmas card to thank her for saving my life, and we've just been doing it every year back and forth since then." 

"I can't believe you've been sending my mother Christmas cards all this time and I never noticed." Draco was mumbling to himself while shaking his head. 

Harry thought that Draco looked adorable while he was thinking. And he just couldn't hold it back what he was thinking, causing him to blurt out a "I missed you."

That stopped Draco from doing his thinking. He just looked at Harry, smiled and said "I missed you too Scarface." Then Draco stood up because the water was boiled. 

Draco took the kettle off of the hot hob and then looked to Harry and said "You're going to have to move, the tea is behind you." 

Draco walked over to Harry, standing right in front of him. The two were about a foot apart. Draco wanted desperately to kiss Harry, but he knew that he couldn't. It took him so long to get Harry to even be his friend, and he wasn't going to ruin that by kissing him. 

Luckily he didn't have to make the decision of kissing him because Harry leaned to his right, so that Draco could open the cupboard. 

"What kind of tea do you want?" The blond asked while reaching over the raven haired boy's shoulder. 

"Peppermint?" Harry said more of a question than a statement. Draco just nodded his head and grabbed a bag of peppermint tea for Harry, and some apple cinnamon tea for himself. 

Draco closed the cupboard and then Harry sat straight up again. Draco walked over to another cupboard and grabbed some mugs. He grabbed his Slytherin one and a Tardis one that he knew Harry liked. He poured the water in on the tea bags, adding 2 lumps of sugar to each of their mugs. He took out Harry's tea bag and placed it into the compost. 

Draco pulled out a tea spoon, and mixed Harry's then his mug. Draco kept the spoon in his mug along with the teabag due to the fact that's how he liked his tea. 

He brought both the mugs to the kitchen table, placing them on Silver coasters. Harry then got up and walked over to the table, and sat down in the seat across from Draco. 

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome, it's no big deal. Now, tell me everything about the Weasley's."

"Like what?" 

"Like... I don't know, anything." Draco laughed, causing Harry to laugh along. 

"Umm... Ron's bedroom -which is on the top floor- hasn't changed since the first time I every went to the Burrow, which was summer before second year." 

"Really?" 

"Really. Well, it has gained more quidditch posters -If that's even possible. Now tell me something about your family." 

"Uhh... uh... Ah! My mother is taking muggle cooking classes."

Harry laughed. "That's lovely. How is she doing at it? Any good?" 

"Yeah actually, she makes these really, really good mashed potatoes that are just to die for."

"Really that good?" 

"Even better than I am making them out to be. You have to try them sometime." 

"All right. I'm in, I love Mashed Potatoes." 

"Um... Uh alright, how about next Thursday at 8, you come here and we can have a lovely meal." 

"Alright, It's a date." Harry said, which caused Draco to choke on his drink.

" Sounds good. Trust me when I say you will be in heaven." Draco laughed. 

Before either of them could say anything else, there was a knock on Draco's door. Draco groaned and stood up, walking to the door. When he opened it, it was Minerva who just stepped into the room without being asked. 

"Draco, we have a problem- Oh goodness I didn't know you were here Harry, I'm sorry for intruding." 

"It's alright." Both the boy's said in unison. 

Minerva eyed the boys for a moment, then continued on with what she was saying. "Anyway, like I said we have a problem. There seem's to have been a spillage in the Potion's classroom."

Draco just sighed. "Peeves?" 

Minerva nodded. "Peeves." 

"Alright I will be there in a moment." Draco just said. Minerva nodded and head out. 

"I'm sorry." Draco said walking toward Harry. 

"It's okay, Peeves can be a royal pain sometimes. Anyway I should let you go." 

The two of them walked out the door, Draco wearing his shoes and Harry just holding his because he was only walking 25 feet down the hall. 

"Remember, Thursday." Draco said. 

"I wouldn't miss it." Harry replied, saying goodbye to Draco and walking to his room. 

Harry was grinning all the way back to his room, but he walked at a normal pace as to not look too excited about his little date with Draco. Harry wasn't even sure when he started to gain his crush on Draco, but it was full storm like a preteen school girl, and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. 

When Harry got to his room he decided to write a letter to Hermione about what was going on because he was sure as hell freaking the merlin out. 

Dear Hermione,

Heya, it's Harry... also I am unsure when i started to say 'Heya'. 

Anyway, i need some help. You see Next Thursday Draco and I have a kinda date thing. And well I need your help because I'm freaking out. 

love, Harry

When Harry was done writing his letter, he folded it and brought it up to the owlery. When he got there, he borrowed one of the school's owls, tied the letter to it's food and sent it off the the burrow. The bird was off immediately, considering it had about 8.9 hours of flight ahead of it.

Harry went back down to his room, excited about his upcoming date with Draco Malfoy. When he got to his room he got into his pyjamas (which was just some boxers) and played down in bed, already super tired even though it was only 5pm.


	7. S E V E N

For the next half a week the two boys hung out and joked around everyday all day. Draco however was getting more and more worried each passing moment about their date, Harry too was becoming more worried. Harry didn't want to ruin their friendship, even though he totally wanted more. 

It was Monday morning the boys were sitting beside each other in the Great Hall. Harry was eating some merlinpuffs, and Draco was eating waffles with maple syrup. The boy's were making small talk about their classes. 

"You excited to get back to teaching?" Harry asked Draco.

"Yeah, i've missed the kids honestly." Draco replied after a moment so he could swallow his piece of waffle. Draco looked down to his watch which was on his left hand which read 8:45am. 

"We should go." Draco said while sliding his plate away from him, and standing up. Harry too stood up and they left the Great Hall together, walking down the hall only 50 feet before they said their farewells and head to their separate rooms. 

~ ~ ~ 

Draco was standing in front of his blackboard writing today's potion on it when everyone came in. When he turned around the room was silent, and everyone was waiting for him to say something. Today he was teaching the third year Gryffindor's and Slytherin's.

"So... How was everyone's break?" Draco asked, walking around his desk to sit on it at the front. Everyone just nodded and mumbled 'good.'

"Would anyone like to share anything about what they did?" Draco asked. A few hands raised, looking around Draco chose a Gryffindor. "Jamie?"

"My family and I went to Florida, went to Disney Land." 

"How exciting. Anyone else... Steve?" A Slytherin.

"I went to France.." 

"That sound's like much fun." Draco replied. For the next five minutes people shared what they did for the Christmas break. A girl name Lauren then asked "How about you, what did you do Professor?"

"Well, I went to go spend some time with my mum, and that's about it."

"Really? You didn't communicate with anyone other than your mum for 2 weeks?" 

"No I did, I didn't just talk with my mother, I had a pen pall."

"Who?" 

"You wouldn't know them, anyway it's none of your business." Draco smirked, "Okay now on to business. Today we are going to be making Pepperup Potion. Now, I have written the partners up on the board, and the instructions are on page 394 of your book. You only have this class to do it, good luck." Draco the stood up and walked to his chair and sat down. 

The student's did their potions with no trouble leaving Draco to be able to read through his planner for his next class. When the class was over he had everyone label their bottles, and place them on a shelf in the back.

This is how all of Draco's classes went, and before he knew it, it was already dinner time. Draco was excited to say the least. He missed Harry's stupid face even though they was each other at lunch only a few hours previous.

When Draco got their, to no surprise Harry was already there. Harry was usually there for any meal early. To Harry's right was Hermione, the two of them talking quietly, and to Harry's left was an empty spot for Draco. Harry usually left a spot open for Draco, since they enjoyed sitting beside each other. 

When Draco took his seat next to Harry, Harry stopped talking to Hermione for a moment to give Draco a smile, then went back to Hermione. 

After a few minutes of talking with Hermione, Harry turned away from her to talk with Draco. "So, how were your last few classes?" The green-eyed boy asked the grey-eyed boy. 

"They were good, actually all my classes were surprisingly good."

"I bet it's because they're tired, and tomorrow they will be a royal pain in the arse." Harry laughed. 

Draco laughed along, and just made small talk for the duration of their meals. 

* * * 

It was the next day around 1:30pm. Draco had the rest of his afternoon off, and decided that he was going to go see his mother. The two of them planned this a few day's earlier of course. 

Draco put on his shoes and his coat, and walked downstairs to the side doors of the castle. After a minute or two of walking in the snowy afternoon, he pulled out his wand and mumbled 'Accio Scarf' causing his green and silver Slytherin scarf to come flying into his hands. Draco wrapped it around his neck and continued walked. 

When Draco got to the outskirts of the castle he apparated to Malfoy Manor, walked up the steps of the door and knocked before entering. Draco took off his shoes, leaving them at the front door, and hung up his coat and his scarf in the closet near the door. 

Draco walked to the kitchen where he was to meet his mother, and when he got in there she was sitting at the table reading the daily profit. "Hello mother." 

"Hello Draco! Goodness how are you? How have your classes been?" Narcissa asked while standing up and walking over to Draco to give him a hug.

"I'm good, my classes are good even though it's literally like my second day back." Draco laughed, "How are you?" 

"I'm just wonderful hun. Now, why is it that you needed to know how to cook my mashed potatoes as soon as possible?" 

"Well you see, I was with Harry, and I told him about your amazing mashed potatoes, and I said how he had to try them, then he was like okay, and i was like how about next Thursday at 8pm, I can make them for you. And now we kinda have a date in 3 days and I need to know how to cook." 

"Right... well I am super excited for you, and we are going to be making more than just mashed potatoes, because you can't just have a meal of mashed potatoes -well I mean you can but not until you've been together for a while-.

"So you're going to need some Potatoes, steak, and corn. Also a potatoes peeler, 2 pots, and a pan. Also butter, salt, milk, pepper."

Narcissa refused to make it herself, so she told Draco what to do, but never actually touched any of the food himself. When he was done and Narcissa did her taste test, she was speechless. The food was amazing, she was surprised that her son was able to make the food this well even though she was telling him what to do the whole time.

Before Draco left, she handed him the recipe to the meal, and a list of spells to keep them warm. He thanked her than left, promising to send her a letter about how the date went. Draco then apparated to hogsmeade and walked all the way back to Hogwarts very excited about his little date with Harry that was very quickly approaching. 

~ ~ ~ 

Both Harry and Draco let out their last classes early. They both had year fives, however Draco had Slytherins, and Harry had the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs.

Draco let his class out much earlier than Harry, due to the fact that he wanted to prepare. He raced upstairs to his room, and looked around. The room was a complete tip. Draco wasn't sure how he was able to make his room so messy, but he knew that he had to get started right away. Now he knew that he could call for some House Elves to help him, but he decided against it. He didn't need their help, it was his mess and he knew that he had to clean it himself. 

Draco pulled out 3 bin bags and started to throw all of his trash away, left over tissues, banana peels, empty crisp bags. By the time he was done with all the rubbish, his room was looking a lot cleaner, he walked over to his bed (which was in the corner of the room) and made it so it looked nice, then he folded all his extra blankets that had been all over the couch. it took him about 3 hour's total for him to clean his whole room to look spotless. 

Draco called some House Elves to take the bin bags away, so that he could get started on dinner which he knew was going to take him a while to make. He pulled out the list his mother made him and got started. 

He decided to cook the Corn and the Potatoes at the same time in order to cut the time of cooking -which it did- and by the time he was done cooking, it was 7:45pm. Draco silently panicked and walked out of the small kitchen to his wardrobe and pulled out some black jeans, his white top and a black blazer. Draco put them on, then walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth and make sure his hair was perfect. 

When Draco walked out of the bathroom he glanced at his clock. 7:58pm. Draco nervously paced his room for the next 2 minutes until He heard a knock on the door. When he opened it, his breath was taken away. 

Harry was standing their, in dark blue jeans, a while shirt and a dark green blazer. The same colour as his eyes. Draco tried to greet Harry but all he could get out was "Wow." 

Harry smiled and said "Wow yourself."

The two boys smiled at each other for a few moments more, and then Draco stepped backwards making room for Harry and said "Come in, make yourself at home." 

Harry stepped into the room. "So how was your day?"

"It was good, none of my classes were a pain at all which is always good. How was your day?"

"My day was also good, I taught my Second years some defence spells like in our second year." Harry chuckled remembering their little duel they had.

"Wasn't that when we learned you are a Parselmouth and everyone thought you opened the chamber of secrets?" The boy's were now at the table that Draco had set the food on. Draco pulled the chair so Harry could sit, Harry did and then Draco pushed him in. Draco walked over to the other side of the table so that they were sitting across from each other, then he sat.

"I was a Parselmouth, when Voldy murdered the part of his soul in me I lost the ability to speak it." Harry replied.

"I didn't know that."

"I don't know why you would." Harry laughed. 

"Alright so these are the mashed potatoes, this is steak, and here is corn." Draco said while pointing to each one, "Go ahead and try it, don't be afraid to spit it out if it's completely awful." 

Harry laughed at that last part, and Harry took a bite of the mashed. When the potatoes hit Harry's tongue he let out a moan of pleasure. The mashed potatoes were perfect. Salty, but not too salty, plus they weren't fully mashed, they had little thicker bits of potatoes, adding to the whole experience. "They're so good!" Harry finally said after a moment of just appreciating the mashed potatoes. 

Draco laughed at Harry's reaction to them, then he went ahead and dug into his food too. He had to toot his own horn for this, it was fan-frickin-tastic. 

The two ate in silence for a while. The silence was comfortable, not awkward at all like most silence is between two people going on a first date. Thats what this was wasn't it? Draco thought to himself. 

"Do you think that the Irish are going to win the Quidditch world cup?" Harry asked breaking the silence. 

"No, they are complete rubbish, the Canadian's however are a different story."

"I'm sorry you think Canada is going to win? Have you gone mad?" Harry questioned.

"The only mad one here is you, Potter." Draco laughed. 

"You're a nutter." Harry was shaking his head while chuckling softly. 

When the two boy's finished eating, Draco picket up their plates and brought them to the sink and let them soak in some water so that they would be easier to wash later on. "Want to watch a film or something?" Draco asked walking over to the couch where Harry had moved himself to. 

"Sure." Harry smiled, "What film?"

"Um... here is my large collection of films." Draco pulled out 4 films: The incredibles, Guardians of the galaxy, The woman in black, and Back to the Future. 

"How about The Woman in Black?" 

"Alright." Draco said while getting up and putting the dvd into his dvd player. He didn't use it much, however he was thankful he purchased it now.

Draco sat down beside Harry on the couch, not too far from him, but defiantly not close in any way. As the film started they sat quietly, both of them moving slowly closer, and closer to each other. About a quarter-way through the film, the two were practically sitting on each other. Their legs were touching, so were their sides. Draco looked to Harry and did that lame little yawn with his arm thing.

When Draco's arm got around Harry, the brunet looked up to Draco, but to his surprise he was already looking at him. The two slowly moved their faces closer together. Harry leaning his head up, and Draco leaning down due to the fact that Draco is taller than Harry even while they're sitting. 

Harry was leaning up, and Draco was leaning down due to the fact that Harry was four inches shorter than Draco. Even as they sat side by side, Draco was still taller. 

Harry closed his eyes first, with Draco following soon after. The two were practically touching, they could feel the others body heat radiating off of them. And as soon as they were about to touch their lips together... that's right you guessed it. There was a scream that came from the television. 

The scream scared both the boys causing them to jump apart. After a moment they started laughing, but the laughing didn't last long, because as soon as it started to die down Draco leaned down and kissed Harry on his mouth. The kiss was passionate, it wasn't too hard and desperate, and it wasn't light and short. 

Harry immediately kissed back, and soon the kiss was getting deeper. Draco started to lean back, eventually laying on his back with Harry on top of him, the two of them making out passionately. 

Needless to say, the two didn't really end up seeing much of the movie. And that's all that i'm going to say about that.


	8. E I G H T

When Draco and Harry got to the Great Hall that morning they were grinning like idiots. Last night after their little make-out session Harry and Draco were cuddling when Harry fell asleep, Draco fell asleep not too long after. 

When they woke up the next morning they were curled up together on the couch. Draco had his arms wrapped around Harry's torso, with his face in Harry's hair snoring softly. Harry had a massive grin on his face. 

Harry quietly grabbed his wand -which was on the floor beside the couch- and mumbled Tempus. The time read 7:45am. Harry groaned and rolled over so that his and Draco's faces were right beside each other. Harry kissed Draco softly, when Draco kissed back Harry pulled away and mumbled "Good Morning." 

"Well it's good because you're here." Draco replied. Draco then stretched out and yawned, causing Harry to also yawn (and me lmao).

Harry and Draco sat up. "The time is 7:45am" Harry said. 

"Okay, well that means that breakfast starts in 15 minutes, and I need to get dressed. How about I meet you at your door in 10 minutes?" Draco asked.

"Sounds good." Harry smiled even more (if that were possible). The two stood up, Harry gave Draco one last final kiss than walked over to the chair he was sitting at earlier to grab his blazer. "See you in 10!" Harry called walking out of the room. 

Harry ran down the hall to his room so he could get dressed and brush his teeth. 

~ ~ ~ 

When Harry closed the door, Draco grinned to himself, shot his fists in the air and quietly yelled "YES!"

Draco then ran to his wardrobe and pulled out his robes, quickly changed into them, then went into the bathroom. His hair was a mess, so after he used the loo, and brushed his teeth he got started on it. He combed it, but decided not to gel it like h usually did. 

When Draco was done, he put on his shoes then rand down the hall to Harry's room, and stood outside the door for a moment before knocking. When Harry answered the door fully dressed Draco asked "Ready?" Harry just nodded and they walked down the hall together silently for a few minutes before Harry spoke. 

"Thank you for last night."

"No problem, it was fun." Draco replied. 

"Man those mashed potatoes were soooooo good!" Harry then said after a moment. Causing Draco to laugh. 

"They were pretty good weren't they?" 

"Good?! They were brilliant. I wish I could transfigure them into a person so I could take them to Vegas and marry them." Harry replied, causing Draco to laugh harder. 

"So i take that as I am going to have to teach you how to make them?" 

"I would rather you make them for me..." Harry looked up at Draco. 

"Oh..." Draco smiled. "That can be arranged."

The two then walked into the Great Hall grinning like idiots and took a seat beside each other. Draco on Harry's left, Hermione on Harry's right. 

"So... how was dinner?" Hermione asked the two of them. 

"How do you know about that?" Harry asked. Causing both Hermione and Draco to laugh. "Did you tell her?" Harry asked Draco.

"No, however both of us were absent from the table last night. People must have noticed Potter." 

"Oh." Harry felt like an idiot. 

"It's alright, don't feel stupid. I doubt that many people noticed, Hermione probably only noticed because you sit beside her everyday."

"Exactly, Draco is right." Hermione agreed.

"Wait, when did you two start getting along?" Harry asked looking from one to the other. 

Hermione froze for a moment, but then said "I just decided to give him a chance since you two seem to be hitting it off." She said trying to be convincing. The real answer was when she asked Draco if he liked Harry and Draco was honest about it, that's what convinced her. However she didn't want to throw Draco under the bus. 

"And what about you Draco?" Harry asked now looking at him.

"I can be civil Potter, honestly. Plus she is your best friend, which mean I have to give her a chance, and she used that chance well. Now we get along." Draco was telling the truth unlike Hermione. 

~ ~ ~ 

Albus was sitting at the Slytherin table with some of his friends when his friend Adam Beast looked up to his dad and Professor Malfoy and asked "What do you think is going on with those two?" 

Albus looked up and saw them talking and smiling like two teenage girls. "How am i supposed to know?" 

"Because Professor Potter is your dad?" his other friend Amy Longbottom chimed in. 

"Plus they weren't at dinner." Adam said.

"I still have no idea what they're up to. How about I ask my Aunt Hermione, she would know." Albus replied. 

"Wait, Madam Weasley is your aunt?" Amy asked.

"Yeah." 

"Wicked." Adam replied.

"Okay I will ask her around lunch." 

"Sounds good."

"Okay." 

~ ~ ~ 

Draco and Harry left for their classes still grinning. Harry had 4th year Ravenclaws, Draco had 5th year Slytherins and Gryffindors. "Have fun!" Draco said to Harry when they split up. 

"You too!" Harry called back over his shoulder. 

Draco walked quickly to his classroom and wrote down the instructions on the board. When his whole class was in he was still grinning like an idiot. It seems that that's all he did since last night's makeup session with Potter. 

"Sir, why weren't you at dinner last night?" Rebecca a Gryffindor asked. 

"I was busy doing something." Draco replied as monotone as he could, so he wouldn't give it away. 

"How come Professor Potter wasn't at dinner last night either?" 

"I'm not sure, you will have to ask him yourself. Now, Potions." Draco said, still slightly smiling. 

Draco's class didn't bother him from then on, however Harry can't say he had the same amount of luck. 

Right when Harry walked into the room, a few people already had their hands up. They all had the same question, and wanted it answered as soon as possible. 

When Harry was standing in front of the blackboard in the classroom he then chose Addison. 

"Sir, why weren't you and Professor Malfoy at dinner last night?" 

"Well, i'm not sure about Professor Malfoy however I can say that I was busy."

"Busy doing what?" 

"You really want to know?" 

Everyone nodded. 

"I had really good mashed potatoes for dinner instead of eating in the Great Hall which doesn't have really good mashed potatoes." Harry replied honestly. 

"Really?" said Matt a different Ravenclaw. 

Harry just nodded. "Okay, now today we are going to learn about Vampires!" Harry said more enthusiastic than usual, and then he started to talk about Vampires. 

* * * 

During Albus' lunch time he did as he said he would and walked to the Library to find Hermione. When he got there he saw her sitting alone at her desk with a half eaten sandwich in front of her. 

"Perfect!" Albus mumbled excitedly when he saw Hermione was alone. "Hi aunt Hermione, i have a question for you." 

"Oh hello Albus, what is your question?"

"What's going on between Dad and Professor Malfoy?" 

"I'm afraid I can't tell you anything, and don't take that as there is something between them, because there isn't... or maybe there is. Like I said I couldn't tell you if i knew. You could always go ask your dad."

"Okay will do. Goodbye!" Albus waved and ran out of the room to go find his dad who he knew would be in his classroom. 

When Albus got to the room he knocked on the door, waited for Harry to yell 'Come in' then entered. 

"Hi Dad, I have a question." Albus said while approaching the desk where Harry was sitting. 

"Okay? What is it?" 

"What's going on between you and Professor Malfoy?" 

"I have no idea what you talking about." Harry laughed. 

"I mean, you two are always flirting, and you weren't at dinner last night, neither was he?" 

"Nothing is going on between us Albus." 

"Really?"

"Really, we're just friends." Friends that makeout, Thought Harry.

"Okay, well i got to go." 

"Okay, enjoy your next class."

"Will do." And then Albus left the room defeated. 

~ ~ ~ 

It was about 3am when Draco woke up from another one of his nightmares. He got them so frequently that he was used to it by now, but that didn't mean he enjoyed them. The thing about tonight was that it was the third time he woke up that night. And he honestly was tired of it. He didn't have any classes in the morning which he was thankful for, as they would surly be able to see the bags under his eyes. 

Draco thought back to when he Harry came over the previous night. He didn't get any nightmares while him and Harry slept. Draco debated on wether or not he should go knock on Harry's door and ask to sleep with him, but he decided against it as he would sound too much of like a little kid. 

After a few minutes Draco fell asleep, but woke up 10 minutes later. At that point he decided he was going to go to Harry. 

~ ~ ~ 

Harry was awoken by soft knocking at his door. He groaned, sat up and walked over to the door opening it. When he saw Draco standing there looking very sheepishly, he sighed and grabbed his wrist pulling him into the room. 

"So what do I owe this visit to?" Harry joked. 

"I couldn't sleep." Draco felt bad for waking Harry up at that time in the morning. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked. 

"Not really. It was about the war, they always are." Draco said quietly. 

"They? Draco how often do you get nightmares?" 

"Every night, except yesterday when you stayed over." Draco was talking even quieter now, but Harry could hear him clearly. 

"Oh Draco, listen, as long as you're with me the nightmares can't touch you."

Draco just nodded looking up to Harry. The brunet could see that the blond had tears in his eyes. 

"Hey Draco, it's okay you don't need to cry." Harry leaned over Draco and gave him a hug letting Draco silently cry on his shoulder. 

Harry leaned back after a moment and said "Okay, now we can either go to bed or I can make tea and we can stay up and talk about god-knows what until the sun comes up."

When Draco heard that he smiled a little. "What kind of tea do you have?" 

"I have whatever you want." Harry walked over to his Gryffindor kitchen and turned on the kettle putting a silencing spell on it since it was 3:45am. Draco sat himself down on the couch that was right beside the Kitchen, so that the two could still talk. 

A few minutes later Harry walked into the Living room handing Draco his cup of tea then sat beside him. "Thank you." Draco said, with dried tears on his face. 

"It's no problem." 

"I mean for everything. You literally made me tea at 3 in the morning because I couldn't sleep and now you're staying up to keep me company."

"Honestly Draco, i wouldn't do this for just anyone. I am doing this for you because I care about you, and I want you to be happy. If that means staying up throughout the night so you don't have to be alone, you bet your arse i'm going to do it."

Draco leaned over and kissed Harry with more passion then Harry imagined possible. Draco pulled away, but not far; only a few inches. "You Harry James Potter are the greatest human i know on all of this earth." And then he kissed him again. 

When Harry pulled away he smiled, and took a sip of his tea. "Okay, so tell me; what is your actual opinion on House elves" 

"I think that they are little creatures that should be treated as equals." Draco replied honestly. 

"Me too, okay your turn." 

"Do you think that they should ever do the Tri-Wizard tournament again?"

"Absolutely not! Do we not remember the way the last on ended 12 years ago? The Dark lord had his minion and one of my dad's friends -who betrayed him- kill Cedric Diggory and also come back from the dead." 

"Okay so I take that as you're not in favour of it happening." Draco laughed with Harry joining in. 

That's how the two spent the early hours of the morning, talking about the most random shit.


	9. N I N E

Draco woke up on a bed in a red room. He looked around but didn't see anyone with him. Draco cast a tempus with his wand which was laying on the table beside the bed. '4pm' read the time that was floating in white numbers in the air. 

Draco sat up quickly, and at that moment Harry walked into the room through the front door holding some muffins. 

"Afternoon, I thought you would wake up soon so I went to go get some muffins from the kitchen." Harry replied thoughtfully.

"Thank you." Draco smiled, "When did I get on your bed?" 

"I woke up at about 8am, about an hour after we fell asleep... i think, anyway I brought you to my bed, carful not to wake you up. You needed the rest." Harry handed a muffin to Draco, who gladly took it. 

"I mean thank you, for staying up with me, you're so nice to me after I was a complete git to you for years, and years. So truly thank you Harry James Potter." Draco placed the muffin beside him on the bedside table, then he stood up and took a few steps to Harry to give him a tight hug. Harry was caught off guard, however after a moment he hugged back. 

Draco pulle back a few inches so that he could look into Harry's eyes and just kiss him straight on the mouth. Harry kissed back immediately, but after a few moments Draco pulled back causing Harry to protest. 

Draco laughed, and pulled the shorter boy into a hug. Draco's face was in the mess that was Harry's hair.

When the two finally did separate, Draco sat back down on the Gryffindor themed bed, picked up the muffin and plucked a little piece of it off and tossed it into his mouth. Harry sat across from him, and took a giant bite into his muffin.

"So what time did you wake up?" 

"I got up about 2 hours ago."

"2 hours?! And you didn't wake me up?" 

"Well, Minerva called for me, so that took up a little while, and then i came back here for an hour and read somethings before going to get muffins."

"You're too sweet, honestly."

"Only for certain people." 

"You literally saved the entire wizarding world from a guy with no noes, don't tell me you're only nice to 'Certain people.'" 

"That was different, I had to do that, there was no 'I don't want to' because that wasn't an option. Me being sweet to you is because i want to, and because I like you. Not because I have to."

Draco was taking aback by what Harry had just said, he didn't expect it at all. After a moment of silence, which was Draco trying to think of what to say he said something that he didn't exactly mean to say, but was glad he did.

"I like you too."

When Harry heard that, he stopped. His muffin was half way to his mouth, his mouth was already open for the muffin that never came. Harry dropped the muffin and jumped onto Draco, giving him a giant kiss. "That's the greatest news I've had all month." The green eyed boy mumbled against Draco's lips. 

For the next 3 hours until Dinner the two spent the time cuddling and making out in Harry's bed, both of which not sure what they were, but they knew that it didn't matter as long as they were together. 

* * *

They showed up to Dinner together as usual, Hermione was freaking about why the two of them weren't at breakfast or lunch. Harry looked to Draco unsure of what to say, Draco wanted it to just stay between them, and Harry seemed to have gotten that by the look on Draco's face. 

"I had a nightmare, and so I went to Draco to keep me company, he stayed up with me until we fell asleep." Harry half lied. 

"Oh.. Harry why didn't you tell me you were having nightmares again?" 

"It was just the one, but I just couldn't sleep, it's no big deal." Harry's tone said 'Stop asking me about it.' And Hermione seemed to understand that. 

Draco and Harry sat in their usual seats beside Hermione. When Hermione was telling a story about some students to the two boys, Draco leaned over and whispered into Harry's ear. "Thank you." 

Harry looked to Draco and nodded, then he looked back to Hermione to listen to what she was saying. 

"They were just floating there, and I swear to merlin that it was something that Fred and George would have done when they were in Hogwarts." Hermione's tone was sad, and thats when Draco remembered about Fred. 

If Draco was being honest, he actually really admired the Weasley twins. They played really good jokes on everyone, and he did really like the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. 

Hermione continued talking about the boys, when Draco could feel a hand on his. He looked to his right and saw Harry was still looking at Hermione, but he had put his hand overtop of Draco's under the desk. Draco slowly twisted his hand, and laced their fingers together. 

The two held hands throughout dinner. No-one noticed, and it was a good thing that Draco was left handed while Harry was right handed as it didn't mess up anything, making it obvious that they were holding hands. 

When dinner was done, the three walked to the Library together, sitting down and just chatting quietly behind the desk where Hermione transfigured some books into chairs for the other two boys. 

"So you two were holding hands at dinner." Hermione said casually once the three of them were all sitting. 

The two boys were both caught very off guard when they heard that, and they both froze causing Hermione to laugh. 

"Is there anything you two want to tell me?" 

Draco and Harry looked at each other, deciding wether or not to tell her about what was kinda going on. 

"We aren't officially dating or whatever, we just went on a date, and have some make out sessions." Draco replied smoothly trying to recover from the shock of what Hermione had said only a few minutes prior. 

"So why haven't you two made it official? I know you two like each other!" 

Harry's face went red, but Draco just nodded to what Hermione was saying. "You are so right, I don't understand why we haven't made it official." Draco chuckled a little bit. "Now, changing the topic slightly; how are you Hermione?" 

It was now Hermione's turn to turn red slightly. "I don't know what you are talking about." She denied. 

Draco just gave her a look. "Hermione, I once studied to be a healer, don't think I can't tell."

"What are you two talking about?" Harry said confused, but instead of either of the two answering Harry's question, they both just ignored him.

"Oh please Draco, don't say anything. No-one knows yet, and hey I could always let it slip about your little confession you made to me." Hermione threatened, but not in a serious manor. 

"Oh 'Mione, I wouldn't tell. It's your secret to keep however you might not want to keep it a secret for too much longer."

"Thank you Draco." Hermione replied giving him a caring smile. 

"What were you two talking about?" Harry asked again. 

"Nothing, don't worry." Draco replied, and grabbed Harry's hand, lacing them together like Harry did only an hour earlier. 

"Alright..." Harry replied, and that was the end of that topic. 

* * * 

"You two should really be getting off to bed, however Draco can I talk to you for a moment?" Hermione asked about 2 hours later. 

" But 'Mione, it's only 10pm on a Friday!" Harry protested. 

"Yes, but if you two aren't at meal time tomorrow, the student's will be getting much more interested, and I highly doubt you want all that attention again Harry."

Harry just nodded, and started for the door. 

"I will be there in a minute." Draco called to Harry, Harry nodded and went to stand out front waiting for Draco, "So what did you want to talk to me about Hermione?"

"I just wanted to know what your plan was."

"What plan?"

"About you two of course! You two seem very much in love -don't give me that look you two do- and I just want to know what is going to happen next. Also to thank you for not saying anything about what's uh... going on."

"Well, I'm not sure. You know that I love him more than almost anything, and I really do want us to be official, but I don't want to take it too fast. Also, honestly Hermione I wouldn't say anything about it." 

"Okay, well tell me when you do decide what's going on, also note that hiding your What-ever-that-is form other people is one thing, and hiding it from me is another. I can always tell when Harry is happier than usual, which he is. I'm glad he has you. Now off to bed you two." 

Draco nodded, and bid Hermione a goodnight, then walked out of the library and grabbed Harry's hand, which he was fine with since it was after curfew and they were only going a floor up. 

"So what was that about?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, love, don't worry." 

The two then walked upstairs, Harry's room came first to Draco kissed him goodnight. 

"Come to me if you have any nightmares okay." Harry said in more of a statement than a question. 

"I promise." And with that Draco walked to his room, and feel asleep immediately. 

* * * 

Unsurprisingly Draco had more nightmare. This was again about the war, but it was about if Harry had actually died at the battle of Hogwarts, and the world became run by You-Know-Who.

Draco awoke in a start, but he didn't get up quickly like they did in the movies. No he played there for a moment just breathing and thinking 'That wasn't real, it's okay' then he sat up. 

Draco pulled a blanket over his shoulders and walked out of the room, and down the hall to Harry's room. He knocked softly, and a few moments later there was a shirtless man with messy dark hair, tan coloured skin, and bright green eyes that still shined in the dark. 

Harry didn't say anything, just pulled Draco in for a bearhug and pulling him into the room. Harry grabbed Draco's right wrist and pulled him into the bed. When they were both laying down, Harry pulled the covers over them , and rested his head on Draco's chest like it was the most natural thing in the world. Which is exactly how it felt at that moment. 

Draco fell asleep quickly with his arms around Harry, Harry fell asleep not too far after listening to the steady breathing of Draco. 

~ ~ ~ 

"Bloody hell turn it off!" Harry could hear Draco say. Harry sat up and said 'Stopolish.' and the alarm stopped immediately. "Thank merlin." Draco said then played down again attempting to go back to sleep. 

"Come on, love. If we aren't at breakfast people will think something is up." Harry said in Draco's ear. 

"Something is up, let them have the rumours fly I don't care." Draco mumbled softly pressing his face into Harry's hair trying to be able to just fall asleep immediately.

"Sorry Draco, but that's not happening." Harry then did something that Draco never would have imagined. He started to tickle him, which caused Draco to start dying of laughter. 

"S-sto-p i-it Har-ry!" Draco tried to say but was unsuccessful due to his copious amount of laughter. 

"i don't know... you do seem to be having a plenty amount of fun." Harry replied still tickling Draco. 

"P-ple-ase!" 

"Okay, okay fine i'll stop." And Harry true to his word did stop, long enough for Draco to catch his breath anyway, then went right back at it. Draco laughing even harder this time however it didn't last very long because Harry finished tickling Draco for good... for now at least. 

"Now mister, you have to get dressed and we have to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Then we can do whatever we want." 

"Okay, I will head back to my room, get dressed and whatever then head back here. That way we can walk together?" Draco asked. 

"Sounds good. See you in ten." Harry replied, closing the door after Draco while smiling to himself. He was glad that him and Draco were friends. In fact he was defiantly falling hard for the boy.


	10. T E N

The next few weeks were uneventful. February started, and was now about half way through. To be precise it was February 11th, 3 days before the muggle holiday 'Valentines Day'. A day for celebrating one's love for another. The weather was still freezing, and the groundhog predicted 6 more weeks of winter. However Draco didn't understand this because it was either 6 more weeks of winter, or 6 weeks left until spring. The same thing just said differently. 

If Harry was being honest, he was quite excited for the upcoming holiday. He was going to teach his classes about Pixies, and how they play with people's loves. Also, he was looking forward to spending it with Draco. 

The two weren't officially dating even though both boys wanted to be. Draco was in love with Harry -and had been for quite an amount of years now- and Harry was falling hard for the boy, quickly. 

Draco was excited for Valentines day for similar-isa reasons. Draco was teaching his students on love potions, but that wasn't all. At midnight on February 15th (my birthday lolol) he was going to ask Harry to be his official boyfriend. 

He had it all planned out. He was going to make Harry the mashed potatoes that he loved so dearly, but he was going to give them to the house elves so that they will bring them to the Great Hall, that way it would be keeping everything less suspicious. 

The two boys had talked about getting together, hell they practically were, and they had decided that they wouldn't tell the student's. It wasn't their business, and honestly the two thought it would be a lot less drama if they just didn't tell anyone. 

Currently they were in Draco's room sitting on the couch making out watching a film when they were interrupted by a knock on the door. The two sighed, and Harry walked to the door with Draco but hid beside it as they weren't sure who it was. Not that anyone would question them hanging out... but they would question both of their swollen lips and messy hair. 

Draco opened the door. "Um hello Mr. Potter. What can I do for you?" Draco said in his most monotone Snape like voice he could, and not looking away from Albus. Harry took that as his turn to go to the bathroom as quietly as he could. 

"I had a question about you and my dad." Harry could hear his son say from the bathroom. 

"Whatever it is, i'm sure you can ask your father," 

"He won't tell me anything."

"Okay, what is your question?" Draco asked still sounding monotone/

"I want to know if you and dad are together?" 

"Well, we are not. We are only friends." Harry was surprised that Draco could keep his voice so calm when Harry could tell that Draco was not calm. 

"Then why is your hair messy and lips swollen?" Albus questioned. 

"Because I was laying down and eating spicy peppers."

When Harry heard this he did a non verbal spell to mess up the bed and but some half eaten peppers beside it. Which Draco was going to have to thank him later. 

"I don't believe you. You don't get swollen lips from hot peppers. Also who even eats hot peppers as a snack?"

"Mr. Potter it is not your place to question me on what i do in my spare time. And if i am correct it is nearly curfew and the walk to the dungeons is not as short as it may seem. Goodnight Mr. Potter." Then Draco closed the door before Albus could say anything else. 

Harry walked out into Draco's view who had turned around to look at Harry. 

"Well done Potter, good quick thinking." Draco laughed.

"Shall we get back to what we were doing?" Harry asked smirking slightly. 

"Gladly." Draco replied. The blond walked over to Harry and grabbed him by the wrist, then pulled him in for a kiss. Harry kissed back immediately, and when Harry moaned slightly Draco snuck his tongue into Harry's mouth. Immediately they fought over dominance. Unsurprisingly Draco won that battle, and then he pulled Harry to his couch. 

The two were sitting, Draco on the couch, and Harry on Draco. The two were also kissing. They did that a lot, and although neither of them knew exactly what they were, Draco was excited to make it official in a few days. 

About an hour later when the film had ended the two sat down beside each other. Harry was still breathing heavily, and Draco looked over to the clock. "Shit." He swore.

"What?" Harry asked. 

"If we don't leave now we will be late to Dinner." Draco replied. 

"We are both a mess, we can't go out in front of 1000 students like this."

"We're going to have to Potter." Draco replied standing up and taking Harry's hand. 

"Okay, just..." Harry reached up and flattened Draco's hair. "There. Now you look just like you usually do, just with more swollen lips." Harry chuckled. 

"I wonder who's fault that is?" Draco asked sarcastically and rolled his eyes. The two walked to the door, Draco holding it open for Harry then locking the door behind them. 

"Hey, I also have swollen lips which is you fault." Harry laughed, then Draco joined in. The two walked quickly to the Great Hall, hand in hand. When they arrived they shared a quick kiss then walked in sitting in their usual spots beside Hermione. She gave them a quick glance, smirked then went back to talking to Professor Sprout. 

The Harry took Draco's hand under the table, and they ate dinner while quietly chatting about Quidditch. 

~ ~ ~ 

3 days later it was Valentines day. Nothing overly exciting had happened over the past few days that are worthy of report.

It was currently 7:30am on Valentines day morning. Draco had just woken up and was currently getting dressed for the long day ahead of him. Breakfast started in fifteen minutes, which meant that he would be at Harry's door in 10 minutes. 

10 minutes, a teeth brushing, and a hair doing later Draco was ready and prepared for the day. He did something that was out of the ordinary. He put on some cologne. This cologne was Harry's favourite, at least thats what Harry said when he was going through Draco's things while he went to deal with an issue involving Peeves. 

Draco arrived at Harry's door and did there secret knock. They knocked four times like a heart beat, if one had two hearts. When Harry opened the door he smiled and kissed Draco. "Come on, it's time for breakfast." Draco said after him and Harry pulled away. 

"Okay, okay i'm coming." Harry replied laughing. 

When the two got to the Great Hall, it was covered in cheesy pink and red hearts. Even the pancakes that morning were heart shaped which caused Harry to chuckle quietly. 

* * * 

"Okay class, today we are going to do... Love potions." Draco said to his fifth year class of Ravenclaws and Slytherins. After Draco had said that, there was some cheering from his class. Apparently they were quiet excited for today's lesson. 

"Now, before we begin I shall make it clear that these are very weak potions, and even though they are weak you still may not make or use them outside of class. And yes, The Weasley's Wizard Wheezes love potions are band too. Believe it or not they were quite popular when I was a teenager, so yes I can sense one fairly quickly. Now onto our class." 

Draco started to explain the love potions when he paused for a moment and checked his book for something. "Okay, now you guys have no idea how long i've been waiting to say this..." Draco then did something that his student's would never get he said "Flip to page 394" But he said it in a dead on Snape impression, that when he finished the line caused him to laugh a little bit. The student's were confused but decided best not to question it. 

Around twenty minutes later Draco started to walk around the room seeing how everyone's potions were going. 

"No, Sally you make it into a powder not a paste, try again."

"Jake you're doing well just remember to give it a clockwise turn every four counterclockwise turns otherwise it will turn out more orange than pink, and that's not what we want."

"Well done felicity. That's perfect." Felicity was one of the Slytherins who got the highest grades. It reminded him of himself in a way since he was alway second to the top of the class, if it weren't for Hermione and her being the brightest witch of her age then he would have been top class. Surprisingly Draco was glad that if someone were to beat him, he was okay with it being Hermione. 

"Okay class, well done today. Please bottle up your potions and put them on the rack, and Luca for merlins sake please remember to put your name on it." Draco replied. 

~ ~ ~ 

"Alrighty we are going to talk about Pixies today!" Said Harry cheerfully. "So, Pixies have strong magical love powers. Does anyone know what i'm talking about?"

A few students raised their hands. "Lissa?" 

"They take what you want most and give it to you but in a way that makes you upset about it." 

"Very good." 

"So, flip to page 33 and we will continue from there."

* * * 

"I'm so tired." Harry said to Draco when he walked into the potions classroom.

"Me too." Draco laughed. "Who knew that love potions could be so difficult?! Even you could make one."

"Thanks..." Harry said sarcastically. 

"You know what I mean." Draco replied. 

"That i'm bad a potions?" Harry asked smirking. 

Draco raised his right eyebrow "Yes, but no. I just mean that it's easy to make."

"And that i'm bad at potions?" Harry was teasing Draco now.

"Okay yes, and that you're awful at potions. But that's your problem." Draco laughed.

"I'm not that bad honestly Malfoy. I could be a lot worse, like Crabbe or Goyle." 

"I guess your right." Draco smiled at Harry. 

The two boys (who i should call men but nah) talked for about an hour until Draco said that he had to do something, but he will see him before dinner and not to worry. 

Draco then went up to his room and pulled out the instructions on how to make the mashed potatoes. He the pulled out the potato sack, a pot to cook the potatoes, a masher thingy, a bag of milk, a strainer, a knife, and margarine. 

He started by putting a pot of water on the hob to boil, then started to peel potatoes. 10 minutes later he cut up the potatoes into quarters and placed them into the boiling water. He let them sit until they were cooked (around 25ish minutes). To where he drained them into a strainer. 

The blond then put the potatoes back into the now waterless pot and put in a small scoop of margarine, and some milk ( like 4 table spoons idk). He then started to mash the potatoes. Now this is where on the directions it said 'DO NOT OVER MASH THE POTATOES!' in bolded letters. So thats what he did. He mashed them but made sure to leave some lumps of potatoes. 

Lastly he put some salt in the mashed potatoes. Done. Draco called a house elf to come and get the potatoes. A pink house elf apparated in and took the mashed potatoes. 

"Okay, now these are only for Harry to have so place them in front of him and put some sort of magic on them so only he can have them. And make sure they are warm for dinner." Draco said strictly. The house elf nodded and before they left Draco said "Thank you." and it left. 

Draco glanced at the time which read 6:45pm. Draco sighed and grabbed his robes. He had taken everything except his white button up and trousers off in the heat that was his room from the hot hob. 

Draco put on his shoes and started to walk to Harry's room so that they could go to dinner together as usual. Harry was dressed slightly fancier than usual but nothing that would be noticeable. Draco only noticed because he saw Harry all the time and knew his wardrobe pretty well after all those months of the two boys being around each other. 

When they were sitting in the Great Hall Draco leaned over and mumbled "Try the mashed potatoes, I heard they were really good." 

Harry gave Draco a questioning look and scooped some potatoes onto his plate. Harry put some potatoes on his fork and took a bite of it. Harry let out a low and quiet moan of pleasure, it was almost inaudible but Draco could hear it, and lemme tell you, Draco was A. Very glad that something as simple as his homemade mashed potatoes could do that to Harry and B. that moan went straight to his dick. 

"You made mashed potatoes?" Harry asked him after a few moments so that he could swallow the mashed potatoes. 

"Only that bowl. They have wards on them so that only you can eat from it. I know that you love the potatoes so i thought I would make you some."

"Aw Draco. Thank you." Harry smiled and grabbed his hand below the table. 

"Wish i could kiss you." Draco mumbled.

"Me too Draco, me too."

Dinner went smoothly and when it was finished Draco and Harry left through the back doors as usual but Draco dragged him down to the potions classroom. 

"Why are we going down here?" Harry asked. 

"Because I want to hang out with you." Draco said in a 'duh' kind of voice. 

"Right..." Harry replied while still being dragged by Draco. 

When the two got to the Potions classroom they sat down on some desk's across from each other and just started to talk about nothing for hours. After a few hours of talking they walked back to Draco's room and cuddled on the couch watching a film. 

The two boys (which i should call men but idc) watched Die Hard which is an amazing film. After the film was done and the two boys had swollen lips Draco glanced at the clock. 

11:53pm

"Come on Potter!" Draco said while standing up and grabbing Harry's hand dragging him alone. 

"What?" 

"Just come on." Draco was smiling in a way that made Harry nervous. 

The two walked side by side in cozy silence. They walked all around the castle and then outside to the Quidditch Pitch. When they got there they sat down in the stands. 

"So why did you bring me out here?" Harry asked after a few minutes of silence. 

"Well, i was wondering if you wanted to be my boyfriend." Draco said casually while picking at his nails. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah." Draco then looked up to Harry. "Would you be my boyfriend Potter?"

"Yes Draco, yes I would love to be your boyfriend you git." Harry rolled his eyes then grabbed Draco by the tie and kissed him. 

Draco moaned a little into the kiss which allowed Harry to slip his tongue into the blond boy's mouth. The two sat there for what seemed like hours just kissing and enjoying the others company even more than usual. 

When they got back to Harry's room (which was closer) they both just fell asleep in his bed. Not even bothering to take off their shoes.


	11. E L E V E N

The next morning Draco was in a great mood. He woke up beside the boy he has loved since he was young, and they were officially together. Draco felt like a teenage girl who had just been told her crush liked her back. 

His fellow Professors could also tell that something was going on between them because no matter what no-one had seen those two men happy at 8am. 

When Draco got to class he took it easy on his student's and was just grinning the whole time. The student's smirked at each other as if taking bets. 

The same thing with Harry's class occurred. Everyone was grinning and taking bets. Some of the student's were talking about it at lunch including Albus and his gang. 

"So did you hear that there is a possibility that Professor Malfoy and Professor Potter are together." Said Adam. 

"Really?" Albus asked not really believing his Slytherin friends. 

"Really. Apparently they were both very star struck in class, and during breakfast they were the same way." Adam looked up to the table where all the teachers sitting. "See they look way more happy then they did the other day, and look both of them have their hands under the table. 10 Galleons say they're holding hands." 

"Okay, I agree with you but I am poor." Albus laughed. Everyone knew that the Potter's weren't poor, actually quite the opposite. 

"Sure Potter." Amy chimed in taking a seat beside Adam who was sitting across from Albus. 

"Where have you been?" asked Albus.

"I was talking to professor sprout." She replied picking up a bread roll. 

The group continued to talk until lunch was over. When the group separated they agreed to meet up in the courtyard and learn new information when they could. 

~ ~ ~ 

Harry didn't give any of his classes homework, there was no pop-quiz, and they only had about 2-3 questions (depending on the class). Everyone was quite excited about that to say the least, and they knew something was up because Harry never gave them basically free periods. He usually has a lesson, or the classes doing things like learning to defeat a boggart. And after they did something they would have to answer some questions about what they did -Harry wasn't big on giving too much work because he always dreaded doing homework-. 

Draco on the other hand was the same as usual, giving out tonnes of work to do, and 2 of his classes had a quiz. Him and Harry hadn't talked about how open they wanted to be, so he decided that he would act as if nothing had changed between yesterday and today (well act like it to everyone but Harry and Hermione)(Because he trusts Hermione). 

Once all the classes were over, and dinner had been eaten Draco and Harry walked to Harry's room. Harry said that he wanted to watch Die Hard 2 (although Draco thought that there original was the best one). 

When they got to Harry's room Draco sat down on the couch and Harry put in the film, then sat next to Draco. The two looked at each other, smiled, and then Draco kissed Harry , the kiss was short, but only because there was a frantic knocking at the door. 

Harry sighed and stood up going to answer the door. When he opened the door he saw it was Albus. "Hullo Albus, how can I help you?"

"Umm, I was just wondering if I could ask you a question?" 

"Of course you can, here come in." Harry opened the door wider to let his son in. While Harry was letting Albus in Draco paused the movie. 

"Oh hello Professor Malfoy." Albus said when he noticed Draco. 

"Hello Mr. Potter." Draco replied standing up, "I will be outside, take your time to chat." he then smiled at Harry and walked out of the room to let the two talk.

~ ~ ~ 

" So Albus, what's the question?" Harry asked his son a few moments after Draco had walked out of the room. Albus hesitated for a moment, suddenly getting cold feet. 

"I was just... uhh... asking advice on how to talk to a.. girl?" Albus wasn't very sure about what he was saying, and when he stuttered on 'girl' Harry immediately thought that Albus had a crush on a boy. 

"What's his name?" Harry asked.

"Wha- No, it really is a girl dad. I just.. uh need to know how to talk to her." 

"Awe Albus has a crushhhh." Harry cooed, causing Albus to roll his eyes. "Okay, so be nice to them, don't be a cock because that's not what people like, well i mean some people-" Harry mumbled the last part, but Albus still heard, and he laughed. 

"Okay, be nice got it. Anything else?"

"Hold the door open for them, walk with them, and be honest about your feelings with them. That's about it." 

"Okay, thanks dad." Albus replied quickly, and then walked out of the room. When he left the room, he nodded to Draco then rushed down the hall. 

Draco then walked into the room, and when he closed the door he turned to Harry "So, what was the question?" He asked curiously. 

"Albus has a crush, he won't say who though." 

"Well, your just going to have to see who's eye he is trying to catch while in the Great Hall." Draco replied. 

Draco walked over to Harry, and wrapped his arms around the shorter man's waist. He then kissed Harry on the glabella. "Now come on, come cuddle with me." Harry gladly complied and they walked over to the couch to watch their film, and have a lovely lil' make-out session. 

~ ~ ~

About 3 months had passed since February. The end of term was approaching quickly, and the two men were very happy together. At this point of their relationship each of the men had a pair of robes at the others room, and would often spend the nights together. 

It was half an hour before both Harry and Draco were about to leave and go their 'separate' ways for the holiday. I say 'separate' with air quotes because no, they weren't really going to be separated for very long. Draco was going to go to the manor and say hello to his mother, spend about 2 weeks with her then he was going to go stay with Harry for a few weeks. Draco would be bouncing back and fourth, and this worked out quite well because on the weeks that Draco was around Albus was with Ginny, and vice versa. 

The two men had ultimately decided to not tell anyone (even Harry's own kid) at least for a while. It wasn't that they weren't sure the two were in a serious relationship, and happy together. It was that they knew that the wizarding world would be a shit show if the famous Harry Potter came out to the public saying that he had been waiting former Death Eater Draco Malfoy. Honestly they could do without all the attention at least for a little while, so that's why they decided to keep it quiet.

"You will write me won't you?" Harry asked pouting as if he weren't going to see Draco for a long time, and I suppose to those two it really was a long time, the longest that they've spent apart since they got together months ago. 

"Every hour of everyday." Draco Promised. The two of them were standing in the hallway where both of their rooms were. 

"Good, because I don't think I could go any longer than that without you." Harry then leaned in to kiss Draco. The two had barley began kissing when they were interrupted by a cough. 

"Hello Draco, how are you?" Asked Hermione once the two men have pulled away from each other. 

Draco didn't miss a beat, "I'm doing quite well Hermione, and how are you on this fine morning?" 

"I'm quite okay, feeling like the size of a house, but what's new about that?" Hermione joked. 

"Oh be quiet, you don't look as pregnant as you may think. You are after all only about 5 months Hermione." Draco replied smiling to Hermione.

"Oh whatever." She replied and rolled her eyes. Hermione the turned to look to Harry. "You ready?" 

"As I'll ever be." Harry smiled. He then kissed Draco again, for a long time but reluctently he pulled away. "Going to miss you." 

"I am going to miss you too. Now go, you have things to do and people to see." Draco then kissed Harry one last time, then went ahead and hugged Hermione, bidding her a farewell and a promise to visit her and Ron sometime soon.

***

When Draco got to the manor he smiled a little. He hadn't been able to visit his mother very much in the past few months due to all the work he had been doing. 

He opened the door, and he was immediately greeted by his mother. "Draco!" she called out to him and hugged him. 

"Hello Mother, how are you?" 

"I would have been better if my only son had sent at least one letter to me over the past 2 months." 

"I'm sorry mum, I was quite swamped with work and well... other things." Draco apologized, but mumbled that last part. 

"And how is 'things?'" Narcissa asked joking a little. 

"He's fine, lovely actually." Draco replied a little starstruck. 

"That's good. I'm glad that he obviously makes you very, very happy."

"How can you tell i'm happy?"

"Because you look very starstruck just by talking about him, that and the fact that you forgot to talk to me for months."

"Honestly mum, I feel really bad about that." Draco said again apologetically.

"It's okay Draco. As long as your happy. Now, tell me all about Harry."

Draco nodded and then followed Cissy to the family room so that they could properly catch up. 

~ ~ ~

"Dad!" Albus yelled. It had been two weeks into summer, and Albus was just about to leave to go to Ginny's for the next 3 weeks. 

"Yes Albus?" Harry asked as he walked into Albus' room where he was packing.

"Have you seen my sunglasses?" 

Harry looked around the room for a minute until he spotted them. "Do you mean the ones that are sitting on your desk?" 

"Wh-what?! They've been there the whole time yet I never noticed them?" Albus was shocked, and then went to go pick up his sunglasses from the other side of the room. "HOw did you find them so fast?"

"I'm really good at finding things you see, once spent a whole year looking for some... things..."

"What kind of things?"

"A necklace, a sword, a few other things." HArry replied semi-vaugely. 

"WHy were you looking for all of those things?"

"Becasue Hermione and Ron were always losing things, and i was really goof at finding."

"Oh, okay. Well mum said that she wanted me at the Burrow by 3pm." 

"Alright, we will leave in say... 5 minutes?" 

"Sounds good." Albus smiled. 

HArry then left ALbus to pack up his things. While he stood in the living room while waiting for Albus he thought about Draco, and that starting today the two of them were going to be officially living together for 3 weeks. Then Draco would have to leave, and ALbus would come back for the last week.

Over the past two weeks, Harry and Draco had been sending each other letter after letter, sometimes up to 5 a day. If Harry was being honest he had been missing Draco a hell of a lot, not seeing him at least once a day was getting to him. He missed how they would talk about everything and everything, and how they would talk about their favourite things of that day, or their least favourite. 

Albus came downstairs and pulled HArry out of his thoughts, "Ready dad?" 

"Yup!" Harry acted cheerful but if he was again being honest, he was going to miss Albus. He was really bright, and although he was mas at Ginny for not telling him about his own son, he was glad he was raised really well. 

Albus stepped into the floo with his backpack (The backpack had the never ending spell thing that Hermione had casted on her purse back in 1997), and some floo powder then through it down at his feet yelling 'The Burrow' and then was suddenly taken there. 

Harry then followed what ALbus had done and went to the Burrow. When he arrived there everyone was rushing around trying to get into the overcrowded living room to greet both Harry and Albus. 

"Oh hello boys! How lovely it is to see you." Mrs. Weasley gushed giving them both tight hugs. 

"I'm good Mrs. Weasley, how are you?" Harry replied. 

"Oh I'm just fine dear. How about you Albus? How are you doing?" 

"Oh, um I'm alright. Thanks." Albus replied awkwardly. Even though the boy was completely apart of the family, he was still quite awkward around them. 

Harry then went around giving everyone hugs, and kisses to everyone, then said "I'm afraid I can't stay, I've got a lot of work to do unfortunately."

"Oh alright, Harry, but you have no choice on coming to the family brunch a week from today." Molly Replied. 

"Okay, Sunday it is." Harry replied smiling. Just before he could floo away, Molly said something.

"Oh and Harry, if you would like you can bring someone." She gave a knowing look as if she knew something was going on between him and Draco. He was sure she already knew something was going on due to Hermione and Ron, but he didn't know what she knew.

"Okay, now I love you all, but I really must be off." Harry smiled, and looked at his watch just before he left. As he floo'd back to his home he could hear the Weasley's saying goodbye to him. 

~ ~ ~ 

"Okay mum, I think I got everything. I love you." Draco said to Narcissa for about the fourth time that afternoon. 

"If you're sure." She smiled at him, "Tell Harry I say Hello." 

Draco nodded and grinned. Draco had spent the whole two weeks telling his mum all about Harry, and he could tell that she approved of the two of them being together. 

"Will do. Love you mum."

"Love you too Draco. Goodbye." 

Draco kissed her goodbye then apparated to Harry's front door, and knocked on the door.

"Draco!" Harry Flug the door open, pulled Draco in, and flung his arms around him so quickly that Draco dropped his things. 

"Missed you too, Harry." Draco smiled a bit and held Harry a little bit tighter. He really did miss him.


	12. T W E L V E

After their long embrace, Harry pulled Draco in for a kiss, since it had been so long since that had happened. "God I've missed you." Harry mumbled against Draco's lips for the millionth time that day. 

Draco pulled away and laughed. "I've missed you too Harry, now bring me upstairs so I can put this-" He gestured at all his things that had been dropped when Harry attacked him. "- away."

Harry laughed, then agreed to bring Draco's things upstairs. "Alright, but after that I am taking you on a tour of the house." 

Harry helped Draco bring his things upstairs. Then they started the tour. "Okay, now we are on the third floor. This is where you will be staying, and this is the bathroom." Harry pointed at the door on their left for the bedroom, and the door on the right for one of the many bathrooms. 

"Now if you follow me downstairs, you will come across another floor, more specifically the second floor. Now, on your left is Sirius' room, so let's just not go in there, just passed that is a spare room, across from the spare room is a closet, and beside the closet slash across from Sirius' room is another guest bedroom. 

"Now, down another flight of stairs here is the main floor, you are already fimiliar with the front door, now if you walk past here, careful not to knock over the umbrella stand, you will find the living room on your left." The two boys entered it. 

"Now, there is a telly but I only got that because Albus insisted that he needed a telly, and that using his imagination was over rated... well, he may not have said it as much as he meant it." 

"He really needed a telly? Why not read a book or anything?" 

"Because, like I said that would involve his imagination, and that is just too complex of a thought for him to understand." Harry laughed, along with Draco. 

"Okay where now?" Draco asked looking around the grim old place. 

"Well, if you follow me to you left yet again you will find the formal dining room, where people probably ate Christmas dinners together or something."

Draco laughed at that comment. "At the Manor we always eat like that, at least we did. Now that it's my mum and I we just tend to eat at the kitchen table. Also my mum says Hello."

Harry smiled when he heard that Narcissa said Hello. "Okay, well speaking of kitchens through this entryway again on your left is said kitchen. And as you walk in here you can see the hallway lead onto the room. How exciting. 

"This is where we will probably eat. I don't really see the point in eating in the dining room unless there are a tonne of people around and we need the extra room.

"Okay, now in-between the the stove and the fridge there is a door, that door leads to another bathroom, I'm not quite sure why but it does." Again Draco laughed. The blond was quite excited to be spending the next little while with the one that he loved. 

"Oh, and in the hallway-" Harry pointed to a door in the Hallway that was on their right, across the hall from the living room, "- that is the basement door, I'm not really sure what is down there, but it spooks me so I've decided not to look." Harry said shyly getting quieter as he went on. 

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry "Don't worry, Potter. I will protect you from whoever evil thing lies down their." 

Harry chuckled, "My hero, thank you." he swooned putting his hand on Draco's chest. The two of the laughed together. They seemed to always be doing that, laughing that is. They just seemed to enjoy each other's company. 

"Okay now come on, we are going to watch Doctor Who on the telly." Harry said dragging Draco to the couch which was surprisingly more comfortable than it looked. 

"What's Doctor Who?" Draco asked curiously. 

"It's a muggle TV show, about a Time Lord -A guy from a made up planet called Gallifrey- who has a box that looks like a 1960's telephone booth, that can go anywhere is space or time. It's really quite interesting what Muggles are coming up with these days."

"Interesting. Where are we starting in the show?"

"Well, there are two series, one from 1963, and another from 2005. We are watching the latter. It starts off with the 9th Doctor-" And then Harry goes on talking about the show for about 20 minutes before putting it on, and watching about 3 episodes until they decide to go to bed. 

* * * 

Draco yawned. 

"Ready for bed my dear?" Harry asked, Yawning also. 

"Yeah-" Draco wasn't able to finish his sentence because he was interrupted by another yawn.

"Come on," Harry took him by the hand then started to walk up the stairs. "Let's go to bed." 

Draco just nodded, following Harry up the stairs, to their room, and when they got there Harry took out 2 pairs of pyjama bottoms. "You can wear yours tomorrow, but you're too tired to go rummaging through your things to find them. Here, you can wear a pair of mine tonight." Harry then threw the pyjamas to Draco, who nearly dropped them. 

The two men got changes into the pyjama bottoms, Harry took off his shirt, and then the two got into bed. Immediately Draco put his arms around Harry's torso, like he did back at Hogwarts. 

"Goodnight Dray." Harry mumbled. 

"Never call me that again." Draco mumbled against Harry's hair.

Harry chuckled a little, then moved his head to kiss Draco goodnight. "Sleep well."

"You too." Was all Draco was really able to get out before falling asleep quickly and breathing out small little snores. 

Needless to say, Harry slept a lot better that night than he had since summer had started. 

~ ~ ~ 

The next morning Harry woke up to Draco's arms wrapped around his torso still. He smiled and glanced at the clock which read '10 am.' Harry groaned and tried to turn to face Draco to kiss him good morning but wasn't able to because Draco was clinging onto him tightly. "Oh no you don't. We are staying like this." Draco mumbled, with his eyes closed. 

Harry chuckled, he had really missed Draco over the past few weeks, and he was so excited that he was finally with his love. "How about we get up, make some pancakes then go back to bed?" Harry replied.

"That sounds like a lovely idea, we can get up in a few minutes." Draco's eye were still closed as he spoke softly, eyes still closed. 

Harry just chuckled some more, and closed his eyes again. He listened to the soft breathing of Draco as Draco drifted off to sleep again, and in doing so Harry too fell asleep. 

*** 

Draco woke up a few hours later, his arms sill wrapped around Harry, however not nearly as tightly. His arms were more like lazily draped around Harry's waist. 

Draco looked at Harry wrapped in his arms. He smiled to himself a little knowing that the love of his life was with him, and that at least for now everything was going to be okay.

A few minutes later Harry let out a little groan as he opened his eyes, and met the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. This time Draco didn't try to stop Harry when Harry went to kiss him. 

"Pancake time?" Draco asked smiling at Harry as the brunette yawned. 

"Yeah." Harry replied trying to be enthusiastic but it wasn't working due to his state of fatigue.

Draco laughed at Harry and then sat up pulling Harry with him. Harry groaned but willingly complied when Draco pulled him up. "Come on, love. We have some pancaked to make."

The two men stood up, their pyjamas crinkled and their hair messed up, although you couldn't really tell with Harry because that was his hair's natural state. Draco's hair though, was quite tangled and messy. When Harry saw Draco's hair, he started laughing which really confused Draco. 

"Why are you laughing?" 

"Be-Becasue y-your hai-r!" Harry attempted to spit out through laugheter, although not succeeding very well. 

"Oi! You should see your hair." Draco shot back, although he didn't really mean it. He loved Harry's hair although he would never actually admit that to anyone. He just admired how Harry could have such messy hair, and not give two shits. Plus it's not like anyone cared about his mess of hair. 

When Draco said 'Oi' Harry started laughing even harder than he had been already. He had never heard Draco said anything so muggle and mainstream. 

"Oh what is it now?" Draco asked in fake irritation.

" You just said 'Oi!', and I have never ever heard you say something so muggle."

"Hey, 'Oi' Isn't that muggle how dare you." Draco was pretended to be hurt and put a hand on his chest while gasping, just to be a little but more dramatic, because that's what Malfoy's do. 

"Oh come on, you know it totally is muggle. Where did you even hear it from?" Now Harry was curious. 

"I heard a muggleborn use it a few years ago, and I thought that it was quite hillarious. At first I used it ironically however I have started it less ironically in the past two years." Draco admited the last part a bit quieter than the first part hoping that Harry wouldn't hear it. 

Harry didn't reply he just chuckled and kissed Draco, which had caught the blond a bit off gaurd. "I love how you said that 'Oi' isn't muggle but you heard it from a muggleborn." Harry mumbled against Draco's lips. 

Draco didn't say anything, just pressed his lips against Harry's and just when Harry went to kiss back Draco pulled away and dragged Harry downstairs so they could make food, because honestly Draco was starving. 

"You're evil." 

"Of course I am. Okay, now because this is your kitchen you are going to have to get all the stuff out because honestly, I've got no idea where anything is." 

"Okay, well I will get the cupboard stuff you have to grab the eggs form the fridge though." 

"Yeah okay, I guess it's only fair." 

Harry then went into the cupboard and grabbed all the ingredients. While this was happening Draco grabbed the eggs, and placed them on the counter, then he walked up behind Harry, wrapping his arms around him, then placed his head on Harry's shoulder. 

Harry didn't respond he just looked to his side and smiled at Draco. Harry leaned in to kiss Draco, and while the blond was distracted Harry grabbed some flour from the bag that was on the counter in front of him and then pulled away from the kiss to quickly threw it at Draco. 

Draco was very caught off guard when the flour hit his face, and he yelled out "POTTER!" Harry grabbed the bag and tried to run away from Draco but the blond's arms were wrapped around him. Draco reached his hand into the bag and grabbed some flour then threw it at Harry.

"Oi!-" Harry was saying but Draco interrupted him.

"You do not get to say 'Oi', you are the one who through the flour at my first." 

"Yeah you're right. But not that right Potter, don't let it get to your big head." Then Draco grabbed more flour throwing it at Harry, and an all out war began. Draco used a spell -that it's name doesn't concern you- to duplicate the bag, and he made his unlimited so he would never be consurned about it running out . He then ran away from Harry, but threw the flour at him

Harry did the same thing as Draco, and then he too started to throw the flour at Draco repeatedly, showing no mercy. It wasn't until about 10 minutes later, the two men having so much fun, they didn't hear the knock on the door, or his two best friends enter his house until they were standing in the doorway, letting out 'subtle' coughs.

The two froze, and looked up at the Granger-Weasley's. The two men then looked at each other, and noticed how covered in flour they and the room were. Harry's dark skin had looked almost the same colour as Draco's hair, which caused Draco's to let out a chuckle. 

"Erm, Hello Ron, Hermione." Harry said awkwardly as if he hadn't just been caught throwing flour around like a child, half dressed and with his boyfriend. 

"Hermione, Weasley." Draco nodded to the two of them following suit. 

"Malfoy." replied Ron in unison with Hermione as she said "Draco." 

"So what can I do for you?" Harry asked after a few moment's of no-one moving or saying anything.

"Well, firstly you two can go get cleaned up, and dressed then we can all chat." Hermione spoke, using a tone that there was no arguing and they were to listen to her. "Ron and I shall clean up a little down here, so go get cleaned." She then shooed them upstairs. 

The two men did as they were told, and walked up the stairs of number Twelve Gimmauld Place, laughing quietly together.


	13. T H I R T E E N

Twenty minutes later, the two men were showered (separately you nasty's) and dressed. They made their way downstairs into the kitchen where Hermione was sitting at the table talking to Ron who was across the room making the pancakes that they never got to making. Harry instantly went to set the table, meanwhile Draco loitered at the door, unsure of what he was to do. 

"Oh Draco, stop looking so lost by the door and come sit with me, honestly Ron and I won't bite." Hermione said as soon as she noticed Draco was just standing there. Draco nodded and walked over to Hermione, siting down on the chair beside her. 

"So, girl or a boy?" Draco queried when he noticed how big Hermione was getting. She smiled at him before replying. 

"Both, however that's not what we are hear to talk about." She hummed. 

"Wait, 'mione you're pregnant??" Harry quizzed looking up from where he was on the opposite side of the kitchen, grabbing some plates. 

Hermione, Ron, and Draco laughed together for a solid 3 minutes before anything else could be said. 

"Goodness Harry, it look's like i swallowed a planet, how could you have not noticed in the past few months?" 

Harry just shrugged, "I guess i'm not all that observant." 

"Harry, love; a frog isn't very observant, you are completely oblivious to everything and everyone." Draco chimed in. 

"Not true!" 

"Very true" Ron added to the conversation. 

After a moment of not saying anything, Harry looked back over to Hermione and wondered aloud "So what is it you wanted to talk about?" 

"Right, we were just checking in on you because you said you couldn't stay yesterday, now i can see why," She laughed, "However remember that there is no way in merlin Molly is going to let you skip Sunday also, and you know this. So Draco," She turned to look at him, "You are coming to family brunch this Sunday, you have no choice and don't worry the whole family already know about you and Harry, and no-one hold's any judgment towards you, so don't feel awkward about being there. Everyone is actually looking forward to you coming." 

As Hermione said this, Ron brought the stack of American stayed pancakes to the table, Harry grabbed some butter, and syrup and everyone then dug in. 

No one said anything for a while as they were eating and it's rude to talk with your mouth open, until Draco thought something. "Wait, Albus is going to be there, if I am Harry's plus one then he will know something is up." 

Hermione smiled knowingly "Oh Draco, don't worry he already know's something is up, everyone does. And although you don't need to admit it to anyone at work, remember what i said about 10 seconds ago, the whole family already know's what's up. So relax and don't stress." 

"Okay." Draco smiled, and thought about the brunch. He was excited and nervous to say the least. Although he knew that Hermione said no one holds anything against him, he still felt that he should be worried. This was meeting Harry's parent's, and although it wasn't necessary as Harry was an adult, their approval was important to the both of them. 

"Well, we should be off. That's all we really came to say. It was nice seeing you Harry, and you too Draco." Hermione smiled at the two of them, and gave them hug's. 

"Goodbye Harry, Draco." Ron also smiled, giving Harry a hug, and shaking Draco's hand. 

"Goodbye!" The two boy's said in unison, waving goodbye as the brunet's friends apparated away back to the Burrow, which is where Harry assumed they were staying. 

"So what should we do now?" Harry asked when they were gone. 

"We should go lay down and cuddle." Draco replied. 

"Sound's like a brilliant idea."

So the two walked upstairs and laid down in Harry's bed, Harry snuggling up into Draco.

~ ~ ~

On the lead up to the following Sunday Brunch, the two men spent most of their time cuddling, playing board games, and just chatting. It wasn't until Saturday night that it really kicked in that the two of them were going to Harry's family's house for a meal, and this was going to be the first time that they were going to be properly meeting his Family, getting their approval. 

Draco tried not to worry, because he knew that if he worried it would only stress Harry out more, and Harry was worrying enough for the both of them as it was. 

"Are you sure you want to of this?" Harry asked for the third time the night before the big brunch, the two of them were laying in bed, Draco's arms were wrapped around Harry's torso, it was dark out and they both had their eye's closed. 

"Yes Harry, I do. I want to meet your family and I want them all to like me, and approve of us. That won't happen if we don't actually show up." 

"I guess you're right, however they already approve of us."

"I'm sure they do, however we want them to approve as much as possible, because you are stuck with me forever Potter, and if you're stuck with me, I am stuck with them. That mean's we have you like each other otherwise ever family get together would be a massive shit show." 

Harry laughed after hearing this, "I guess you're right." 

"I'm always right." Draco yawned, causing Harry to yawn. "Okay love, get some sleep we are going to be needing as much energy as we can get our hands onto tomorrow." 

~ ~ ~

The next morning the two men were rushing around, even though Harry had set his muggle alarm clock for an early time so they would have more than enough time to get ready in the morning, the two of them still slept in, and they had about an hour before they had to be at the burrow. 

An hour for them both to shower, get dressed, have a 'short' make-out session, and leave. Now this doesn't sad all that bad if it weren't for the fact that Draco had decided that 20 minutes to do his hair was the perfect amount, and now they were almost already late.

"I swear to merlin Malfoy, i will hex your balls off if you don't hurry up." Harry threatened.

"Calm down Potter, I am the master of time and I know that we will arrive there on time, don't worry. Honestly, just give me a moment."

"Why are you even doing your hair, actually, what are you even doing to you hair, it's too long for you to slick it back." 

"You will see, in about 3 seconds." And just when Draco replied, he walked out of the bathroom with his hair in a braid, going down his back.

"You look great, now come on." Harry groaned. He really didn't want to be late for his family all because Draco was putting his hair in a braid. 

"Yes, yes, I'm coming, calm down Harry honestly. We are leaving now, and we said we would be there 10 minutes from now, so don't worry." Draco walked over to Harry, and wrapped his arms around him, then kissed him on his forehead as Draco was taller than Harry.

The two then ran down the stairs, and put on their shoes, with the painting of Mrs. Black yelling at them. 

"Ready?" Draco asked.

"Yup." Harry smiled, and put his arm out so that they could do side along apparition since Draco had never actually been to the Burrow. Draco put his hand on Harry's arm and the two were off just like that. They landed in the backyard, and as soon as they arrived the back door to the kitchen swung open, and Draco grabbed Harry's hand, in a silent reassurance. 

"Harry! Draco!" Mrs. Weasley yelled as she ran out the back door to greet the two boys. She hugged Harry first, then when she got to Draco he put his hand out, she paused for a moment looking him up and down, then pulled him into a tight hug. "You're apart of the family now Draco, whether or not you like it." She whispered in his ear, so that Harry couldn't hear her. When she pulled apart he smiled at her, and she smiled back then said "Well, come on in everyone had been dying to see you, especially Albus." She said the last part looking at Harry.

The two men followed Mrs. Weasley inside the house, straight into the kitchen where they were met by Bill and Fleur. Bill shook Draco's hand formally introducing himself while Fleur kissed Harry on the cheek and they said Hello, then Bill gave Harry a hug, and Fleur kissed Draco on the cheek. 

Although Harry was never really close with Bill or Charlie in the begging, after the war as Harry spent more and more time with the Weasley's they all got to know each other better, and Harry was practically their little brother. 

Mr. Weasley then walked into the kitchen, also giving both Harry and Draco hugs and saying hello, they started to talk small until Mrs. Weasley shooed everyone out of the kitchen so that she could finish making food. 

"Come this way is the living room." Harry said grabbing Draco's hand again, after them having to drop it to give everyone hugs. 

"Dad!" Albus yelled as Harry and Draco walked into the living room. Albus was playing Wizards Chess with Ron, meanwhile Hermione and Ginny were chatting on the sofa. Albus jumped up and gave Harry a hug. It had only been a week, but it was clear that the boy missed his father being around all the time. "Oh, hello Professor Malfoy." the boy said in an after thought, causing Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny to all snicker. 

Draco rolled his eyes a little at all of the 'adults' in the room then smiled and said "When we are not at school, you can call me Draco."

"Okay." Albus responded then sat down back at the chess board. However Ron, and Hermione stood up to greet the two men. The four of them exchanged hugs, then Harry walked up to Ginny, who looked unsure and he smiled. "Honestly Ginny, you thought I could stay mad at you forever?" Her rolled his eyes, he then grabbed her hand and pulled her up, then pulled her into an embrace. After a moment they parted, and she smiled. Then she walked up to Draco and hugged him too. 

After everyone in the room had said hello, Harry and Draco sat down on one of the couches beside each other, Draco's arm wrapped around Harry's shoulders with the brunet's head on the blond's shoulder. 

"So Ron, you winning as usual?" Harry smirked at his best friend. 

Ron paused for a moment, making his face go slack and serious until he said 'Obviously' in an almost uncanny Snape impression, similar to the one that Draco used on his class a few months ago. 

"Wait, you did that impression once Pr- Draco." Albus said looking up at the blond. 

Before Draco could reply, Charlie and George bounced into the living room, George saying "Did i just hear a bad snape impression?" The he saw Draco and Harry "Oh! Hello Draco, Harry." He hugged them both, Charlie hugged Harry, and shook Draco's hand. 

"Hello, how are you both?" Harry asked casually, since he was only speaking to family. 

"Well i'm quite alright," Charlie said smiling. 

"Better." was all George said, a sad look in his eye. Draco wondered what that was about until he remembered that George used to have a twin brother. 

"So where is Percy? He is the only one I don't think i've seen today." Harry asked. 

"Oh he said he would be coming later, not too sure why though, i'm sure he said something about it, but i wasn't really listening." George laughed in reply. "Anyway, back to this Snape impression, who did it and why?"

"It was me, Harry asked if i was wining at Chess and I said 'obviously'." Ron piped in. 

"Okay, but I still don't know who this 'Snape' is." Albus cut in before anyone could say anything else. 

"Snape was a headmaster of Hogwarts, and the Potions Master when we were all at Hogwarts." Hermione filled in. 

"He was a nightmare, however your dad insists that he was a good guy for some reason." said Ron.

"Oh..." was all Albus was able to reply, because at that moment, Mrs. Weasley called them all into the kitchen for brunch, and everyone complied. Harry pulled Draco up from the couch, and squeezed his hand reassuringly, then the two walked into the kitchen. Harry took a seat, and Draco sat to his right, and Albus sat next to Harry on his left. Just when everyone was getting seated, Percy walked into the room and sat into the only empty seat left right beside Draco. The two nodded to each other and Percy then looked to his mother and said "I'm sorry I was late mum." and Mrs. Weasley just replied "Never you mind about that." 

When everyone was seated they all started to pass around the food and everyone was chatting. 

"So Draco, when did you and Harry get together." Mrs. Weasley asked smiling at him, and everyone started to quiet down so they could also be apart of the conversation. 

"Um well, it was February 15th, and we had been getting close ever since then, but that's when I decided to ask him out, just after midnight." 

"Wait you two have been secretly dating since February?" Albus asked.

"Yes we have, and we shall keep it a secret little one, now apologize for interrupting your Oma." Harry replied. 

"Sorry." He said sheepishly like a child, and nothing like the 12 year old that he is. 

"It's fine. Now Draco, sweetie, tell us about yourself."

"Well, I enjoy reading a lot, I am currently trying to earn my masters in potions, I sleep in socks, and green apples are my favourite fruit." The boy with the cloudy eyes replied. 

"How can you sleep in socks!" George asked, him and Ginny both outraged that anyone could ever do that.

"I don't know, they are quite comfy honestly." He mumbled, not doing too well at defending himself. 

There was a moment of silence then Draco broke the silence by saying "Wow, Mrs. Weasley this food is truly incredible."

"Oh thank you dear." She smiled at him, and then everyone went back to chatting and eating. 

As the night went on, everyone had at least 2 helpings of dinner, and then they all went into the living room to all play games. After a couple hours, Harry and Draco bid everyone farewell, and apparated back over to Grimmauld Place and went to bed. 

While they were laying in bed, Draco's arm around Harry's waist, Harry mumbled to Draco "Well that went well don't you think?"

"I do, I thought that it was going to go terribly and everyone was going to hate me forever however, i was pleasantly surprised." 

Harry rolled over to face Draco, "I told you they would love you, and although yeah i thought it was going to go terribly, someone say something or another but no-one did, because as long as I am happy they will always learn to deal with it." 

Draco leaned over and kissed Harry, the kiss was warm, sweet, and caring; and if they didn't need to come up for air at some time both of the boy's would have gladly stayed like that for the rest of their lives. 

"Good night Draco." Harry mumbled stifling a yawn. 

"Goodnight Harry." Draco replied softly, and then the two fell asleep almost instantly.


	14. F O U R T E E N

The weeks went by quickly, the to men lived together until the end of summer, changing the plans to have Draco leave when Albus came, Albus came round for the last week of summer, they still went to brunch with the Weasley's every Sunday, and everything was going just swimmingly.

Even though Draco and Harry were still keeping their relationship on the DL, they went into Diagon Alley together, Harry needing to bring Albus so he could get his new books, and Draco so that he could get some potions ingredients for the next few months, since it won't be until Christmas time when he was actually have time to go back down and restock. 

The two men parted ways, promising to meet up in an hour at the leaky cauldron. Harry and Albus went up the street while Draco went down. 

"So albus, excited for your second year?" Harry asked his son, while pulling out the list of things Albus will need for the next year.

"Yeah! I am really excited, plus I really miss my friends." 

"Well, it's only a few day's now before you get to take the Hogwarts express!"

"I can't wait!" 

The two then continued to walk down the street, stopping at flourish and bolts to grab all the books, they grabbed a few more things, including new robes because Albus had out-grown his old ones, then they started to walk back down the street to grab some potions ingredients before they met Draco at the leaky cauldron. 

***

Draco was sitting in the leaky cauldron when Harry and Albus walked in. 

"Hello Mr. Potter's." Draco greeted smiling.

"Why hello Mr. Malfoy. Do you mind if we join you?" Harry was also smiling. 

Albus rolled his eyes and mumbled "Just get married why don't you."

Draco laughed and said "One day. No i do not mind if you two join me."

Harry turned red when he heard Draco say that one day they would be getting married, and that thought suddenly filled his mind, and he couldn't stop grinning. One day. 

Harry sat across from Draco, and Albus sat on the other side of the 3 sided table. 

"Why are you smiling like an idiot?" Draco asked the boy across from him. Draco couldn't help but think that Harry was the most beautiful human he had ever seen. Even though 'beautiful' was generically used for females, it was true. He was beautiful. His skin, the colour of delicious chocolate, his eyes, the colour of emeralds, his smile, so bright it could save the world. 

" 'One day.' " Was all he said, and continued grinning. 

"It's true, one day you and I will get married and it will be lovely." Draco responded keeping his voice low so that no-one else in the busy restaurant could hear. 

Albus rolled his eyes again, but he couldn't lie he loved seeing his dad happy. "Okay, stop being all lovey-dovey it's making me sick."

"Sorry." The two adults replied in unison, and stopped talking about it, although they did continue to grin like idiots.

~ ~ ~ 

2 Days later Harry was rushing around making sure that Albus had everything that he needed. Albus was going off to Ginny's for the last night of the summer because the next day Harry needed to be at Hogwarts, a day before all the students. 

"Do you have it all?" Harry asked for the fifth time.

"Yes dad, calm down it's not like it's the end of the world if I forget a book or something."

"I know, I know, but I'm worried."

"I know dad, but don't I will be fine, I'm going to mum's not Canada for Salazar's sake."

When Albus mentioned Salazar Slytherin he smirked and high-fived Albus. "Leave him alone Harry, i am sure he has got everything." 

"Oh alright. Alright, well then you two we have to be at the burrow-" Harry checked his watch, "In 3 minutes, so might as well go now." Draco and Albus grabbed onto Harry, and not even a moment later they were standing outside the burrow. 

The three of them walked into the Burrow, and all greeted everyone, and even someone who Harry himself hadn't seen in too long.

"Teddy!" Harry greeted enthusiastically giving him a bear hug. 

"Uncle Harry, how are you?" 

"Oh I'm good, I'm good. How are you teddy, I haven't seen you in so long, I was starting to think you forgot all about me!" 

"Oh come on, I would never forget about the man who helped raise me." Teddy smiled, giving Harry another hug.

Draco stood awkwardly to the side, letting the two catch up. Draco himself hadn't seen Teddy properly since he was a toddler, sure he taught him during his years at Hogwarts, but they never really caught up. 

It wasn't until the two pulled apart that Harry remember that Draco was right behind him, "Right, right, Teddy this is Draco my boyfriend, although i'm sure you already know him, he did teach you didn't he?" 

"Hello Draco." Teddy stuck out his hand to shake Draco's but Draco just pulled him into a hug. 

"Hello Teddy." the two pulled away after a moment, "Sorry, I spend too much time around these people."

Teddy laughed then looked back to Harry. "Wow uncle Harry, never took you for being a Fairy." 

"Oi!" Harry laughed. 

The three of them then sat in the living room catching up.

"So how is school? How is your healers degree coming along?" 

"It's going good, i'm actually top of my class." 

"Hermione would be proud." Draco replied.

"I am!" Hermione chimed in from another room, causing the three to laugh. 

hours easily passed, they all ate Mrs. Weasley's amazing food, Draco constantly complementing her, and her cheeks going red as her hair. They all played some quidditch in the field that was hidden by the tree's and soon Harry and Draco were back at grimmauld place yet again, cuddled in bed, both of them leaning against the headboard and reading. 

"Hey Draco, i think we should let our co-workers in on our relationship. Maybe not say anything, but just be us around them." 

"Okay, if it makes you happy." Draco replied wholeheartedly.

Harry smiled and leaned over, kissing Draco passionately, he pulled away after a few moments, but only a small amount, so that he could look Draco in the eyes. "I love you." 

Draco was frozen for a moment, his whole body in shock. "You w-what?" 

"I love you, and It's okay if you don't feel the same way, but I love you, completely and undeniably."

Once Draco could speak again he smiled and kissed Harry back with even more passion, " Oh Harry I love you too, I have for years, I just, i never thought I would ever hear you say those words to me." 

Harry didn't say anything, he just put down his book, making sure to place the page, then took Draco's book out of his hand, doing the same thing. When the two books were out of the way, Harry rolled over and sat on Draco's lap, his leg's on either side of him. His hand's were on Draco's jaw, and he was kissing him passionately and almost hungrily. 

whoop smut warning, just so you know lmao

Draco ran his tongue along Harrys bottom lip, asking for entrance. Harry instantly complied, and Harry let out a breathy moan, into Dracos mouth, which then went straight to the blonds growing hard organ. 

Draco put his arms around Harry's neck, enjoying the kiss that was becoming less passionate and more hungry, the kisses becoming harder - not the only thing that's becoming harder though- and more rushed. 

Not too much later, both the boy's were shirtless, still making out, tongues down each others throats, Harry running his hands up and down Draco's torso, Draco completely endorsing this by the moans he is letting out every few moments. 

Harry pulled away for a moment, taking some breaths and looking into Draco's stormy grey eyes. "Do you want to go any further?"

Draco didn't even have to pause. "Yes, I love and trust you Harry, and i want to do this with you." 

Harry didn't bother replying, he just kissed Draco hard on his mouth once more before backing getting off of his lap. "What are yo-" Draco was cut off by Harry kissing him once again, but right before Draco started kissing back he pulled away. "Tease" Draco mumbled.

Harry laughed, and grabbed Draco's hand pulling him up out of bed. When the two men were standing, Harry then got on his knee's and Draco had a hunch what was about to come. 

Harry looked up at Draco "May I?" his fingers on the elastic part of his pyjama bottoms. 

"You may." He nodded, giving his concert to whatever was about to happen. 

Harry didn't need anything more, he just pulled down the trousers, and instantly Draco's cock popped out right at Harry's mouth. Harry of course knew that Draco didn't wear pants with his pyjama bottoms, he thought it to be completely pointless. 

The penis was rather large in Harry's opinion, but Harry knew he topped it by almost an inch. Harry took a moment to admire it, then Harry leaned over and licked the tip, Draco let out an instant moan, louder than any of the other one's he had let out thus far. 

With that encouragement Harry slipped his mouth around the organ, only an inch, teasing Draco slightly. But it isn't last long - the teasing that is- because soon Draco was bucking his hips forward, trying to get as much into Harry's mouth as he could. 

Harry complied, going deeper and deeper until he had just about the whole thing in his mouth, what Harry couldn't fit in his mouth he put his hands around, so that there was at least the illusion of it all being in, and then began to bob, taking the hard organ in and out of his mouth, slowly at first, with Draco having little whimpers, but quickly sped up. 

Harry looked up at Draco, the blond has his eyes closed, and a look of pleasure spread throughout his face, and he was a moaning mess. Harry let out a moan just looking at all the pleasure he was giving Draco, and the vibrations on his dick almost made him cum right then and there.

Harry could tell that Draco was getting close, he could taste the salty pre-cum on his tongue, and Draco's cock was twitching inside his mouth. 

"Harry." Draco said in a breathy moan. Causing Harry himself to moan again, he had never had anyone say his name so sexually. 

"Harry!" This time Draco was shouting, over and over again Harry's name. "I'm getting close Harry." He warned.

Harry knew this, and so he sped up his bobbing, Harry put his left hand on Draco's arse, but started to fondle Draco's balls, and this was what took him over the edge, Draco let out one final scream of Harry's name, and the he stopped, his body frozen as he let out his release all down Harry's throat. Harry tried to swallow all of it, but some of it got out and started to dribble down his chin. 

After Draco's greatest orgasm he ever had, he pulled his cock out of Harry's mouth. Harry was licking his lips, still on his knee's, and Draco had never seen the brunet boy looking so good. 

"Merlin HArry, how come you never told me you were so damn good at that." Draco asked, his voice raspy. 

HArry shrugged. "I don't know, i've never actually done it before." He was blushing, and not looking Draco in they eye. 

"Hey," Draco put his hand under Harry's chin, and made him look him in the eye. "I swear that was the greatest orgasm I have ever had HArry, there is no reason to be awkward or self consious arounf me, i also don't have much expireince." 

Harry smiled "I know, I just can't help it." 

Draco kissed Harry, and pulled him up off his knee's. "Now lets do something about that." Draco said looking down at HArry's pants, an obvious tent that was being hidden, but not very well. 

Harry dind't even realize how hard he was until Draco pointed it out, he blushed a little but Draco kissed him again. Harry pulled some lube out from his bedside drawer, and smirked at Draco. 

"Who... who is going to top?" Harry asked. 

"You." Draco replied without missing a beat.

"I'm in, but are you sure?" Harry asked delicately, not wanting to hurt Draco. 

"I'm sure, now hurry up and fuck me." Draco moaned out. 

"Okay, okay." Harry then opeened the bottle and poured a genoerous amount into his hand. He then rubbed it in a little, getting is slightly warmed. "Turn around, and spread your legs." Draco did as he was told to, laying down on the bed face down, and spreading his legs, getting ready for Harry. 

The brunet brought his hand to the puckered hole, running his fingers around it, but never actually entering. "Yes?" He asked quietly, but loud enough for the blond to hear. 

"Yes." Draco confirmed again, and then he was suddenly met by the feeling of something entering him. Draco has had enough one night stand dicks in his ass to know the feeling , and yet even with all the experience that he has, with Harry, it felt all new to him. So much better than any of the one nights, that never, ever even stayed the night. 

Harry started to slowly move his finger in, getting past the ring of muscle "You alright?" 

"Yeah, don't worry it's just one finger."

"Draco I don't want to hurt you, you know that." 

"I'm fine Harry, don't worry I will tell you if you are hurting me."

After Draco said this, Harry felt more encouraged to go all the way in, still going slowly. At least he was until Draco let out a moan. The moan was quiet, but it still it rattled Harry's skull. Harry started to pump faster, Draco's moans became louder and more consistent. 

After a few minutes of this, Harry added another finger. Draco immediately starts to feels the stinging that usually comes with penetrating ones anus. Draco bit his lip but didn't say anything, he just let out another groan and Harry continued on. When Harry's fingers got all the way in, he waited a minute before pulling out, then went back in still going his same slow pace. After a few slow pumps Draco was finally back to the normal feeling of complete pleasure, and that pace that Harry was going was completely too slow. 

"Faster." Draco moaned out breathily. Harry gladly complied, going a small bit faster but he also started to spread out his finger's a little so that it was still stretching him and not only pleasure. Harry continued doing this, pumping a little faster than he was, and stretching his fingers, eventually just full out scissoring them. 

He then added a third finger, and although Draco was much more prepared for this than when Harry added the second (because the scissoring) it still hurt a lot, and Draco couldn't help but cry out, Harry stopping immediately. 

"Do you want to stop?" 

"No, I'm fine it just hurt a bit. just wait for a few minutes." 

"Whatever you want." 

Harry pushed his fingers very, very slowly in the whole way, and then he stopped, letting Draco get used to the feeling of three fingers inside of him. After a few more minutes he started to slowly pump in and out, Draco let out a couple of moans of encouragement. "Faster." he said through a breathy moan. 

Harry complied and started to go faster, and deeper. He pumped in and out quickly, and it wasn't until a few deep fast thrusts later that Draco let out the loudest moan he had let out yet. Harry had his his g spot. 

"Oh sweet Merlin, Harry I need you inside me. Please, please. Harry please." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, not for fucks sake get your giant cock in my fucking ass or i swear to Merlin Potter."

Harry pulled his fingers out of Draco, leaving the blond feeling empty. He then ran his fingers over his leaking prick, making sure he is all lubed up. He then leaned over, kissed Draco on the mouth and placed his dick at the blonds entrance. 

"You're sure right?" 

"Yes I am oh merlin Harry do it!" 

Harry again complied and pushed his dick in slowly, both Draco and Harry moaning loudly. Harry pushed in the whole way, bottoming out and hitting right up against Draco's g-spot which caused Draco to lout out a high pitch moan. Harry stopped for a moment, wanting Draco to get used to the feeling but Draco was having none of it.

"Move." The blond demanded. 

"Draco, you need to get used to this, I do not want to hurt you."

"I don't care Harry, I want you to slam into my ass as hard as you can, i will get used to it, although I basically am already so you really don't need to worry, just fuck me already."

After hearing that, Harry was having a hard time with any self control he once had, and started to pull out than slam into Draco, going at a normal speed for all of about 3 seconds before he couldn't control himself. He soon started to slam in and out at a pace that zeus would be proud of. Going faster than his lightning bolts. 

As Harry was slamming into Draco forcefully, he grabbed a fistful of Draco's hair -which was now down to his mid back- and pulled him back. Draco didn't mind though, in fact he was a loud moaning mess, enjoying everything that Harry gave him, in this case pleasure. 

It didn't take long, but soon Draco was starting to get that lovely feeling in his stomach, the sign that he was getting close to his release. 

"Cl-closeeeeeeee." Draco moaned out a few thrusts later, letting Harry know what was soon to happen. 

"Okay, don't hold back." Harry replied, although it was more of a word her every 2 moans.

Harry then stopped for a moment to pull Draco onto his knee's much to the displease of Draco. However that was quickly forgotten when Harry started thrusting again, but he had his hand around Draco's cock, pumping it in time of his thrusts. 

2 pumps later Draco let out the loudest of loud moans, and released his seed all over the bed. Harry kept going, giving Draco -and himself- loads of pleasure while Draco goes through his hella fine orgasm. Harry followed suit a few seconds later, cumming inside of Draco. 

When both of them were emptied of their child DNA, Harry casted a cleaning spell over them and their bed, then they flopped down laying beside each other panting heavily. 

"That was amazing. " Draco let out in yawn. 

"I agree. I love you." Harry replied

"Now let's go to bed, we have to be Hogwarts tomorrow. Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Draco." 

The boys kissed goodnight, Harry then laid his head on Draco's chest, listening to the blonds heart beat. Harry smiled then drifted off to sleep, followed not too much longer by Draco.


	15. F I F T E E N

The next morning Draco and Harry woke up, got dressed, made breakfast, and finished packing for Hogwarts. When the boys apparated to the outskirts of the castle, Harry couldn't help but smile.

Although Hogwarts would always be his home, he also found a new home, with him and Draco at Grimmauld Place. He loved the idea of him and Draco living together full time, maybe next summer they could spend the whole summer together instead of just a few weeks. And because Albus already knew about their relationship, and seemingly didn't mind all that much there wasn't a problem in that respect. 

"Ready?" Draco asked Harry, after giving the brunet a few moments.

"Ready." Harry replied, and grabbed Draco's hand. 

The two men started to walk up towards the castle, it took them almost half an hour, but they casted hovering charms on their luggage so it wasn't a total pain. The two talked about nothing in particular, just about how excited they were for the next year of first years, and debeating on who they would like best. 

When they arrived at the castle, Minerva greeted them, smiling when she noticed their hands intertwined. "Hello Mr. Potter, and Mr. Malfoy. How was your summer?" 

"I would say that it was pretty well, how about you Harry?"

"I agree. How was your summer Headmistress?" 

"Mine was quite alright thank you. I just wanted to let you both know that as I know you two have spent over half the summer together, this year you two will be sharing a room."

The two boys were shocked by what she had said however they weren't supprised that she knew. 

"And" she continued, "I know you two spent much of your time together in one room last year also, so I am assuming that you two have no problems with this, correct me if I am wrong." 

"Nope, sounds perfect Minerva, thank you."

"You're welcome, now I'm sure you know how to get to there, so I shall go, meeting other Professors and nonsense. Oh and you will be in Draco's room. Okay, now I am done rambling I will see you both later, goodbye." She smiled again one last time, and then let the boys go down to their now shared room. 

"That was very lovely of her to do, honestly I'm really excited to be like fully living with you, not that the last few weeks wasn't real." Draco rambled on excitedly. 

Harry stopped walking, and turned to Draco, and then kissed him. "I am excited too." Then continued walking, both of the boys smiling.

After the battle of Hogwarts, the school had to be rebuilt, and an extra part of the castle was added for all of the teachers to live together, instead of having everyones rooms off of their classrooms. The castle has always been large, and getting anywhere took a while, but when Harry was talking to Draco it didn't feel like that, it felt like time stopped and so when they arrived at their room, it felt as if no time had gone by at all. 

When Draco approached the door, he pulled out his key and put it in the lock, turning it and pushing it open easily. The room looked almost they same as it used to, but it was slightly bigger -not much though-, and there was a pile of boxes that all said 'Harry'. 

"It's really happening." 

"That it is Draco dear."

The two walked into the room, fully. Harry set his bag on the table and Draco set his down on the bed. "Ready to unpack?" The brunet asked. 

"That I am Harry dear, however we need some music." Draco then walked over to the living room-ish area over to his muggle record player, and placed one of the records on it. After a few seconds of toying with the stylist until it started to play an upbeat song. 

"What is it?" Harry asked, recognizing the tune due to Draco playing it in the past but didn't really know who it was. 

"The Beatles. Come on Harry how did you not know that." Draco joked. 

"I'm sorry love, it's just that my 60's music knowledge isn't very polished." Harry joked back, smiling. "Merlin I love you." 

"I love you too Harry." Draco replied, walking over to Harry and kissing him passionately. He pulled away after a moment, much to Harry's dismay. "We can make out later, we need to unpack now." He gave him one last peck on the lips then went back over to the bed to unpack his clothes, and other things that he took home for the holiday. 

Draco started with his clothing, packing it all in his dresser, and closet, and that's when he noticed that the dresser had enlarged itself, turning from 3 drawers to 6, 3 empty ready for Harry. When Draco put his things in the closet he noticed that it too had been extended for them both to have room. Draco smiled once more. Knowing that he and Harry were going to be living together really brought joy to his life. 

When he was done with his clothes, he took out the books that he had brought home, and that he had bought during the summer, and attempted to place them on the bookshelf. 

Now I say attempted because Draco's bookshelf was already a mess, he had about twice the amount of books that he should for the amount of shelf that he had. He placed them lazily on the floor in front of the bookshelf and then walked over to a note pad to write down that he needed to buy another book shelf soon. 

*** 

While Draco went to unpack his clothing, Harry went to unpack his bag. It didn't have much as he usually just left everything at the school, thus all of the boxes that had his name on them. He started with his toiletries, brining them to the bathroom and putting them on the bathroom shelf that Draco had. 

He then went back to the main room, and looked at Draco. The blond didn't know he was being watched, so Harry got to see Draco in his natural habitat, humming along to the songs as he put away his clothes. The sight made Harry l fall in love all over again, loving the way he did things, walking around the apartment elegantly from years of walking around, knowing where everything is. 

When he was finished putting away his clothes and moved onto his books, Harry started to put away his own clothing. From watching Draco put away his own clothes, Harry knew which drawers were for him, and which weren't. He started with his trousers, and then ratty t-shirts that he liked to wear to bed, and then he put away his robes in the giant closet that the two now shared. 

It didn't take long for Harry to unpack his bags, and by the time he was done Draco was almost done, so Harry watched Draco as he finished unpacking his bag, bringing things to different places in the room, and it wasn't until a few minutes later when the brunet watching him put things away. 

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too."

"Okay, so we should probably put away your things. Ready?" 

"Yup." 

The boys then spent the rest of their morning, and most of their afternoon putting away Harry's things. When they finished, the room ultimately felt homier, and they had about half an hour to spare until the staff meeting they had at 4pm.

"So Draco dear, what shall we do for the next half an hour?"

"Well Harry dear, I do have a couple ideas." Draco replied walking towards Harry.

"And what may those be?"

"Well," Draco grabbed Harry's wrist, and pulled him towards the couch. "We could do this." And then Draco leaned over, and kissed him passionately. Harry immediately kissed back, running his tongue over Draco's lips asking for entry. Draco gladly complied, opening his mouth and Harry slipped his tongue in. The two fought over dominance for a few seconds, however Harry won easily. 

The two continued to kiss for about 20 minutes, when Draco finally pulled back he smiled at Harry. "You look like a mess, and we have a meeting to get to." He then kissed the boy again one more time before pulling away, grabbing his wand and casting a few spells so that they both look a lot more professional and not like 2 fully grown adults who just had a while make out session. 

Harry smiled. and then grabbed Draco's hand. The two left for the staff room, holding hands the entire time. Fellow professors were bound to find out, however as long as the student's didn't they mind showing some pda. 

When they arrived at the staff room, they were a few minutes early so they both took a seat beside each other near the middle of the room where a whole bunch of chairs had been laid out I'm front of a chair pointing in at the front of the room. The two talked quietly amongst themselves as everyone else arrived and until the meeting started. 

Everyone immediately shut up when Minerva walked in, she smiled and started to talk. 

"Okay, so welcome another year staff, now I wanted to introduce you guys to the new Herbology Professor Neville Longbottom." She waited a moment, while everyone clapped and welcomed Neville, causing the boy to go a bright shade of red, "And I would also like to welcome our new Muggle Studies Professor Jake Maroon." Everyone again clapped and welcomed him. 

"There are a few more things. So this year we are expected to get a lot of first years, so just be prepared for more packed classes unfortunately. Then there is Draco and Harry-" At this moment everyone turned to look at them, and they both turned a similar crimson as Neville. "-who obviously are failing to attempt to keep their relationship a secret, so everyone please respect their privacy and not tell any of the student's about anything. And one last thing before we finish, this year we have increased the insulation so the castle shouldn't be as cold as it has been in the past during the winter, but remember it is made of stone and it will never not be cold. Alright, everyone is dismissed." 

Everyone then got up and walked out of the room, chatting about merlin knows what. Draco and Harry were still holding hands, and getting little glances from their fellow Professors, but not bad ones, more like jealous ones, as if they were wishing to have what the two had. But that couldn't be, because once all of the wizarding world knew, shit would go down and nothing would be good from then on. 

About halfway to their room, Harry could hear his name being called so he turned around, and saw Neville rushing towards him and Draco, a smile on his face. Only now Harry unclasped his hand from Draco's and gave Neville a hug when he was close enough. They held it only for a moment, and when they backed away Harry said "Neville, i'm sure you remember Draco." a bit awkwardly. 

Neville didn't bother to wait for Draco's response, he just hugged him same as he did Harry. Draco was naturally caught off guard but still managed to wrap his free arm around Neville before they let go. "You and Harry are together now, and honestly I don't see it ending anytime soon, and that's just from observing you two in the meeting and walking back from it. So I'm sorry for not asking or anything but if you're staying family, then you will have to get used to hugs, especially because the Weasley's are huge huggers." Neville rambled on a bit. 

"I don't mind, I was just caught off guard, and I am used to it by now, if hugging was a team sport, the Weasley's would have that won easily." Draco replied. 

Neville smiled wider when Draco talked to him like a normal person, and even joked around with him. "So anyway, my room is number 33 but i can't remember where that is." Neville frowns. 

"You got my old room!" Harry says enthusiastically. "Come with us, it's just down the hall from our room." 

"Wait you two are sharing a room?" Neville asked shocked. 

"Yup." Draco chimes in smiling.

"That's awesome! But remember to use silencing charms." Neville says, and laughs at the expression on the two men's faces, and how their faces are as red as the red part of a candy cane (I'm writing this 10 minutes to midnight Christmas morning, don't blame me for any christmas references lmao). 

Neither parts of the relationship said anything for a moment, then Harry said "Okay, well your room is down this way." completely changing the subject and acting as if Neville hadn't said anything previous. 

The three of them then walk the rest of the way to the Professor hallways, the three of them chatting and joking around. Harry shows Neville their room -as they do have to walk past it anyway- and tell him to always knock, causing Draco to start coughing and Neville to start laughing again. Then they show him Neville's room, and bid him a goodbye.

When they get back in their room, Draco kisses Harry, and laughs "Did you really have to make a joke about our sex life?" 

"Of course I did, it's who I am, and plus it's true, people should always knock before entering out room, because if they don't they just walk in on this." Harry then kisses Draco with a huger, and Draco moans quietly, leaning in but lets out a little groan of frustration when Harry pulls back for a moment. 

The brunet doesn't say anything to the blond, but pulls out his wand and casts silencing charms around their room. And then he leans back over and kisses Draco again, with the same passion as before, and this time it was Harry who let out the moan, loud and powerful, right into Draco's mouth. 

Draco then lowers his hands down to Harry's belt, undoing it, and then he get's started on Harry's actual trousers. Draco pulls away to ask "Is this okay?" 

"Yes it is, now hurry the fuck up." Harry moaned out.

Draco then pulled down Harry's trousers, and looked down at the outline of Harry's cock, which was very obviously hard through his pants. Harry then nodded as Draco toyed with the edge of the pants, and pulled them down, letting Harry's cock fly free. He then pulled Harry's shirt up over his head, leaving him almost completely naked so Draco took off his own shirt. 

Some low key blow jobs m8 warning 

Draco then pulled away from Harry's mouth, and started to kiss all over his face, then down his neck, and then his collar bones where he sucked for a little just below the left one, giving him a nice bruise that will be there for at least a few days. He then made his way down Harry's torso, down to his legs where he kissed all around Harry's cock, but never actually touching it. 

Harry let out an impatient groan. "Tease." 

Draco just laughed, and because his face was right in front of Harry's cock the warm hair from Draco's breath hit it, causing Harry to moan in pleasure. Draco then looked up, looking Harry straight in the eyes when he went and gave the tip a small little lick. Harry closed his eyes from the pure pleasure, and let out another loud moan. 

Draco then licked the golden boy's cock from the base to the tip and back, but not yet putting it in his mouth. 

"Come on Draco, in the name of Salazar please fucking blow me!" Harry yells very loudly, but it only turns Draco on even more. 

Draco does what he is told and shoves as much of Harry's cock as he can into his mouth, and putting his hands around the part he can't quite fit in. Harry moans out again, and Draco starts to immediately bob his head, sucking on that cock as if it were giving him oxygen he needed to live. 

Draco continues to suck Harry off for about 5 minutes, that's when Harry's cock starts to twitch and Harry keeps mumbling about how he is hella close. At this moment, Draco decided to start humming, and fondling Harry's balls. 

The brunet only lasts a few seconds after that, he moans loudly and then he starts to cum in Draco's mouth, while screaming out Draco's name during his climax. Harry's moans turned Draco on so much that he himself had came in his own pants untouched just from the noises. The two walk over to the bed, fully undressing themselves, Draco casts some cleaning spells and they fall asleep together. They will be awakened in a couple of hours for dinner but until then the two will have a lovely cat nap.


	16. S I X T E E N

When Draco wakes up the next morning, Harry is still sleeping peacefully, his head resting on Draco's chest, Draco's arms around Harry's waist. They both have a few hours until the students arrive so Draco doesn't bother to wake Harry, he just looks at him sleeping peacefully, looking as though there isn't a single problem wrong in the world. 

Draco isn't sure how long he lays there, watching the boy he has loved for years, sleeping peacefully by his side. Eventually Harry starts to stir, he stretches his arms around him before opening his eyes, making little dinosaur noises that Draco adores very much. 

When Harry does open his eyes, he looks straight to Draco looking down at him, smiling. Harry lifts up his head and kisses Draco on the lips. "Morning." the brunet mumbles when the two pull away. Harry then sits up and crawls over to the end of the bed, his arse out on show - he is wearing his trousers don't worry buds-, causing Draco to whistle as the sight. Harry turns around and fake glares at him, before getting up, yawning and scratching his head, and walking over the the bathroom. 

Draco too get's up then, moving to the little kitchen and putting on the kettle. Draco cast's a tempos while he waits for the water to boil, and finds out that it is already 1pm. Draco then walks over the cupboard and takes out two mugs, and some tea. the kettle starts to whistle, and Draco pores the boiling water into the two mugs. He adds milk to Harry's, and honey to his own. He then places them at the table, and just that moment Harry walks out of the bathroom, his hair wet and a towel around his waist. 

"Thank you." the brunet says looking towards the two cups of tea, Draco doesn't say anything but he does kiss Harry again, then walks into the bathroom so that he can get ready for the day. 

Draco uses the loo and then he turns on the shower, making sure it is worm enough before stepping in. When he get's in the warm water surrounds his body giving him a moment of calm before he pulls out his shampoo and conditioner. 

The blond starts with shampoo like any sane human being does, and then washes it out quickly. He then adds his conditioner, and as that takes its few minutes to do its magic, he pulls out his vanilla scented body wash and gives himself a good lather. Once he has washed off the body wash, and washed out the conditioner he turns off the water, and wraps a towel around his waist as he brushes his teeth, and washes his face. 

It takes him a whole 15 minutes to do all of this, and by the time he is out Harry has already read through about half of his newspaper. Draco walks over to the chest of drawers and pulls out some pants, and trousers casting them with a few un-wrinkle spells so that he looks nice and pristine. He then pulls out a fancy dress shirt, but doesn't put it on. He has many hours to wait until he has to get dressed for everyone, and every moment that he doesn't have to be all dressed up he shall cherish. And it's not like he is trying to impress anyone, sure Harry is there, but they love together now, it's not like they have just started to date, and are learning completely new things about each other. 

When Draco is half dressed he walks over to the table, and his welcomed by a pleasant surprise that Harry had casted a warming spell over his mug so that his tea wouldn't go cold. "Thank you Harry." 

"You're welcome. I know you well enough to know how long it takes you in the bathroom, and that you hate it when your tea gets cold. Plus it was the least I could do considering you made the tea in the first place." Harry smiles at Draco like he is the only person in the world to him, and Draco honestly loves it. He loves being the one to make the chosen one all happy, and all fluffy. Being the person he thinks about first when he wakes up in the morning , and being the person he thinks about last when going to bed. But Draco also loves being the person the name that gives Harry all that pleasure and who's name he screams out during climax. He loves knowing that there is no one else in the world that the chosen-golden-boy-who-can't-die chose him of all the people in the world. 

"Harry James Potter you have no bloody idea how much I love you." Draco walks over to behind Harry, and wraps his arms around the shorter boys' shoulders, giving him little kisses on his mouth every few seconds. 

"I love you too Draco, now sit, read the paper, drink your tea, and let's just sit together quietly enjoying each others company." 

Neither boy had to say it, but they both knew that Draco loved this idea. The idea of them both living their mundane lives together, being the little extra spice in each others lives was waht Draco loved. He just loved Harry, and anything that involved Harry in his life. 

Draco knew that he wanted to marry Harry some day, and although he knew that right now it was too soon, sometime in the next half decade Draco knew he was going to be getting on on knee and proposing to the one he loved so very much so. 

Draco then sat across from Harry at their small little table, and picked up his copy of the Daily Prophet, sipping his tea every few minutes as he goes through each of the articles. The two didn't say anything after that for a while, they just sat enjoying the others company, the only noise was of the flipping of a page, or at a sip of their tea.

***

That evening the two men were sat beside each other as the houses filled into the Great Hall, the first years were about to arrive any moment, and Harry was excited to see what little Gryffindors would be added to the house this year. Plus he and Draco had a bet going, Harry saying that more Gryffindor will get more students, and Draco saying that Slytherin will get more students. The loser has to make dinner for the other one, which Harry really hoped he wouldn't lose because he wan't the greatest cook. 

When everyone was sitting, Minerva stood up and walked over to make a speech or whatever. "Okay student's as you know we are going to start out sorting, so please hold off talking until the end of the ceremony. " She then walked down the middle of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables to go get the first years, when she left the room a small amount of mumbling broke out, but it was quiet enough that none of the Professors said anything. 

Harry looked down at the Slytherin table, and caught a few eyes looking at him, however it took him a few moments to find the emerald green eyes that were identical to his own. He smiled at Albus, and Albus smiled back but looked away soon to talk to his friends again. 

Harry grabbed Draco's hand under the table, and Draco looked at him and smiled. At that moment Minerva walked back into the room, music playing and this years round of first years following her. 

She walked to the front, pulled out her scroll, and called the first name. Hufflepuff. Slytherin. Slytherin. Ravenclaw. Gryffindor. This year there were a lot of first years, and the sorting took a bit longer than usual, and by the time it was done everyone was starving. 

Minerva welcomed everyone, then casted some spells and all the food appeared on their tabled. Draco let go of Harry's hand, and they both started to serve themselves, looking over to Draco's left and talking to Neville as it went on, and Harry's right where Hermione sat, a book sat against her goblet looking up and inputting her opinion every once in a while. 

When the two were served they grabbed hand's again, which worked out well do to Draco being left handed and Harry being right handed. Neville looked down at their intertwined hands and smiled to himself. He was glad that Harry had finally found someone he liked, and that there was no huge pressure on him about Voldemort coming in any second and killing him, and that there wasn't anything going on with exams because he wasn't a student anymore. 

Neville was glad that he had found someone -Hannah Abbott- that he was happy with, after him and Luna had broken up, after 2 years he was pretty bummed out, but when he bumped into Hannah a few years later, the two began chatting and bam! They started to go out. Neville proposed a few years back, at Hogsmeade. Hannah very enthusiastically yes yes, and they married the following year. Then at the end of June Minerva came up to him and offered him the job which he agreed to. 

Neville looked back at the two men, and smiled then asked Draco about what classes he is teaching this year, which caused Draco to go on and on about how excited he was because they are covering a whole new chapter with his Fifth year and up students about Obscurial. After about 10 minutes Harry looked over to Neville who although was listening cast Harry a desperate plea look and Harry took Draco's attention asking him about what he wanted to go after dinner, and Harry gave Neville a 'you're welcome' look. 

Dinner went well, and after what felt like only a few seconds, and was actually about an hour Minerva sent everyone to bed, and all the Professors went to their quarters, the staff room, or their offices. 

Draco and Harry went back to their room, Hermione went to the library, and Neville went to the staff room to get acquainted with his new coworkers. 

The two just walked in comfortable silence the whole way back to their room, both wanting to hold hands but didn't want to run into a student out of bed or a certain polterguist who would go blabbing all about the school. When they got in the room, the two took off their shoes and then sat in front of the telly, Draco used some Wingardium Leviosa and put a film in, and the two sat together, Draco's arm around Harry's shoulder with the brunet leaning in on the blond. 

About half way through the film, the two were falling asleep but were awakened by a knocking on the door. Harry groaned and got up, much to the dismay of Draco who groaned and mumbled something about Harry 'hurying the fuck up.' because he is worm, and Draco would miss him. 

When Harry openined the door he was supprised to see Hermione, who looked only half suppriesed to see Harry. 

"Harry." She smiled. and walked into the room after Harry openined the door wider so that she could come through. When Draco heard Hermione's voice, he say up and smiled. 

"Hello Hermione, How are you?" He asked polietly, but very quiet obviously tiredly. 

"I am doing alright." She looked around the room and notcied it had changed wuite a bit since she was last in. It wasn't until she noticed a picture frame of her, Ron, and Harry back from their third year that she turneed to Harry. "Harry do you live here too?" 

"I do indeed." He smiled, and looked around the room. 

"Well that is wonderful, did you talk to MInerva about it though?"

"Actually she was the room who set it up." Draco chimed in, standing up. He walked over to Hermione and gave her a hug, and then gestured for her to sit, while he made tea. 

"So 'Mione what are you doing here?" 

"I was here to chat with Draco actually." She replied and sat down. 

"Really?"

"Don't look so suprised Potter, Hermione and I are friends you know."

"Oh I'm Potter again am i now?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course Potter, what you scared I will never call you Harry again?" 

"You wish." Harry replied absentmindedly. 

Draco walked over to the table where Hermione was sitting, and where Harry had joined her, and levitated them all their cups of tea. 

"So Hermione what did you want to talk about?" 

"I was just wondering if you told Harry the thing you told me all that time ago yet, or are you still waiting?"

"What thing?" Harry interupted. 

"Hush, love. Yes I told him, we told each other actually."

Hermione smiled when she heard this and let out a small squeal. "Oh i'm glad you finally did it, it's been so long and I was worried that you would never say it although you guys have been together now for a little while, and oh merlin, sorry im babbling."

"Tell me what?" Harry asked again.

"That I love you." Draco rolled his eyes. "Honestly Potter, don't you pay attention?"

"Wait, Hermione knew first?" 

"Hermione knew long before you did love. She wanted to make sure I wouldn't hurt you, she was doing what Ron would do but becasue Ron wasnt' here, she did it. "

Harry's face made a little 'o' shape, and Draco smiled, leaning over a kissed Harry. "I love you."

"I love you too Draco."

Hermione smiled and let them have their moment, but as soon as it was over she asked them about this years classes, and they answered. The three of them spent hours chatting, and all went to bed far to late.


	17. S E V E N T E E N

The next morning, the two got up early and moved around the room doing their morning routines. Harry went to shower quickly while Draco made them tea. Draco made the tea the muggle way because in his opinion it tastes better. When he was done making tea, he set the both under a warming spell, and at that moment Harry had gotten out of the bathroom.

Draco gave Harry a kiss then walked into the steamy bathroom that Harry had just left. He quickly undressed and got into the shower, cleaning himself, and washing his hair. It didn't take him very long to shower, and when he got out Harry was now dressed in his robes and sitting at the table sipping his tea. 

Draco got dressed, this year when he went to get his robes he asked for a similar style to Snape's, and he spent a tonne of time walking around the manor swishing his robes, trying to achieve the same amount of dramatic thrill that Snape had. One time his mother walked into his room while he was doing this, and she laughed for hours. The memory of that made Draco smile, he loved his mother and was glad that she was getting better after his dad had left for Azkaban. 

Draco sat across from Harry also sipping his tea. "It tastes wonderful love. Thank you." Harry said after a moment. 

"I made it the muggle way, always tastes better." 

Harry let out a small moan of agreement, and took another sip of his tea. 

"So you ready for this year?" Draco asked.

"I am, bit nervous as usual but it's all fine. How about you?" 

"Im excited, but I'm also nervous."

" I hope you know that the students are going to like me better than they like you."

"You wish Potter."

"Oh Draco, I know that they will. They will be like 'Professor Potter is so cool, he makes classes so awesome and Professor Malfoy is all scary in his robes, and makes classes so boring because Potions is the worst class ever.'" 

"Oh you wish, really they are going to be like. 'Oh my god, I love Potions, class is always so exciting and stuff, and Professor Potter makes all of his classes so boring, like who wants to learn about werwolves and Obscurial. Let's not forget that Professor Malfoy is much more attractive than Professor Potter.'"

"Draco! That is not true, I am much more attractive than you." 

"Oh Harry, you wish you were but that's not true. I am the attractive one, Malfoy's are gorgeous."

"I would like to disagree to that last statement. I would never bang your dad the same way I bang you, or at all really." 

"That is such a bad mental image Harry, oh sweet Salazar Slytherin please obliviate me."

"You know, I think I know a guy who is really good with that sort of charm." Harry joked remembering that time with Gilderoy Lockhart in the chamber of secrets. 

"Who?"

"Professor Lockhart, that's who."

At this Draco put down his tea. "Wait are you serious?" 

"Yup, and I will tell you all about it, " Harry glanced in the direction of a clock, "When we get to the Great Hall, breakfast is about to start." 

The two stood up and started walking down to the Great Hall, and it wasn't until they were sitting that Harry told Draco about his and Ron's time in the chamber of secrets and how if it weren't for Ron's broken wand, Both him and Ron would be in St Mungo's instead of Gilderoy. 

Draco was shocked for a few moments, as was Neville. Hermione however had heard the story once in the past, and wasn't all that chocked about it. 

"How come you never told me about that?" Draco asked quietly, just so that Harry could hear. 

"Well Draco, keep in mind that we weren't exactly friends while we were in school, and that I had no reason to tell you at all." 

"But I mean, there were no rumours about it. Like sure the fact that you went into he chamber of secrets is known by everyone, but I never knew that about Lockhart. How the hell did he even get a job here? Dumbledore must have known that he was a joke."

"I think that is why he hired him, for entertainment purposes."

Draco laughed, and went back to eating his breakfast. He was eating some pancakes, and vanilla yogurt. Harry was also eating Pancakes but he had a banana on the side instead. 

While Draco was eating his food, he looked around at all the students, and smiled to himself. This year was going to be a good one, he could feel it. He was with Harry, he had made friends with Hermione, and he finally knew what to and what not to do with classes. He knew what the students enjoyed doing, and what they completely hated. 

Breakfast went by quickly, and soon everyone was off to grab their books and head down to their classes. Just before Harry and Draco stood up, Harry squeezed Draco's hand, and Draco squeezed back, the two then released their hands and stood up, leaving through the back door and walking together chatting for 50 feet, and then bidding the other a farewell, Harry going upstairs to the Defence Against Dark Arts classroom, and Draco going down to the dungeons to the Potions classroom. 

When Draco arrives to his classroom, he pleasantly surprised to find that there is no-one here yet, meaning that he can take the next few minutes to overlook his notes, and actually remember what year he is teaching first. 

He stalks over to the desk that is at the front of the room, and put out all of his papers, including the notes for the next few days, and the attendance. To Draco's relief he is teaching third years first, so thank merlin for that. 

After reviewing the notes of what they will be doing today. To the displeasure of the students they would be spending the next week going over all of the relevant things that they had leaned last year, and the year prior. Draco knew that the students hated doing review, and really anything that wasn't hands on work, after all it wasn't all that long ago that he himself had been a student. Well, it had been a while- just not that long. 

A few moments later, a student -Ravenclaw- walked through the door alone, holding their books, and took a seat at the front of the room. The girl pulled out her books and started to organize them. Just then, 4 more students walked in - all Hufflepuff- and took seats in the back left, all chatting loudly. 

"Hello Professor." said one of the girls to Draco, she was blond, with plain green eyes. Nothing compared to Harrys, thought Draco. 

"Hello." Draco replied, smiling, trying to remember the girls name. He knew it started with a 'B', but could place his finger on it. Brooke, Bailey, and Bianca all sounded wrong. 

"How was your summer?" Asked one of her friends, his name, Draco remembered was Seth. 

"It was quite alright, how about you?" Draco replied nicely although he didn't care all too much. 

"It was great! My family went to America, and went on a road trip, it was great!" Seth replied, talking quite quickly. 

"That sounds wonderful." 

"Oh it was!"

Just then a whole bunch of students walked into the room, a mixture of Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff students which saved Draco from having to continue on with that conversation. Draco let out a sigh of relief, and soon the bell went, which caused all of the students to stop their talking and look up at Draco, all of which were silent and respectful. 

"Ah, so another year has come and passed. Before we start, I wanted to ask you all about your summers. So who wants to share?"

A few hands flew up, and Draco pointed to the Ravenclaw girl who was the first to enter. 

"So this summer my family and I went on a trip all around the world, and we got to experience all the different cultures and it was tonnes of fun." 

Draco nodded, and then pointed to another student this time a Hufflepuff boy. "Um, so this summer, we got 3 muggle cat pets, and I taught them how to play fetch."

This continued on for a few more minutes, and the Jessica a Hufflepuff girl asked about Draco's summer. 

"My summer wasn't very exciting honestly, just spent it relaxing, saw my mother, and getting ready for this year." He replied, only half lying. As you know, sure he did all of that, but he also spent a lot of time with Harry, and Albus, and went to The Burrow on Sundays. 

"But that can't be all, you really didn't do anything else, like go on any dates with any fellow Professors?" A Ravenclaw named Chad implied. 

"I'm not saying that I did, however even if I did, why would that concern any of you?" Draco replied emotionless. 

"Sir, you literally just admitted that you are dating Professor Potter." 

"No, I simply said that if i were dating someone on the staff, it wouldn't concern any of you." He smiled at them, and then moved on "Okay, so we are going to be going over some review, which I know, I know, we all hate it. However, I need to know what you guys remember from last year, and so that way I know what to go over again, and what to skip over completely. So I want you to flip page 43 and fill out 1-19 and hand it by next class. 

"Also yes, you may sit with your friends however, try and be quiet, and remember that this is for yourself, not anyone else. So please don't ask your friends for answers." 

As soon as Draco finished everyone got up and went to sit with their friends while they worked quietly. Draco walked around his class, keeping the all track. Before he knew it, class was over, and he was telling everyone to have a good rest of their day.

~ ~ ~ 

"Hello Professor Potter!" Emma, a Slytherin fifth year said as she walked into his classroom. 

"Hello Emma, how was your holiday?" Harry replied smiling, glad to see familiar faces. 

"It was great! My mum took us up to Canada, and do you know hoe warm it is there even though it is basically the north pole?" 

"I did not. How interesting. I guess i shall plan a trip to Canada at some point." Harry laughed. 

"What a good idea! And Albus, and Professor Malfoy would go with you." 

Harry felt his cheeks warm up. "Albus defiantly however, I don't know why Professor Malfoy would come." He laughed. 

"Professor, everyone know's you and Professor Malfoy have something going on." Emma said quietly while she wagged her eyebrows. 

"I am afraid I have no idea what you are talking about." Harry laughed again. "Now take your seat, class will be starting soon." 

Emma sat down, and took out her notes, and Harry couldn't help but think that Emma seemed to be too nice for a Slytherin, but then he remembered that not all Slytherin's are Dark Lords and Death Eaters. 

When everyone came into class, Harry started off by asking about their summers, and everyone seemed to have a great summer. Then a Ravenclaw boy named Michale asked about his summer. 

"Well, I didn't do all that much. Spent some time with my family, and my son."

"That's it? No secret relationships?" 

"Ah yes, I Professor Potter am totally having a secret reaction ship." Harry replied sarcastically but all in good fun. "Now who may I be secretly dating?" 

"Professor Malfoy." A few Slytherin and Gryffindor students alike shouted out. 

Harry was expecting this answer. He sat on his desk then replied. "Nope, I am not in fact secretly dating Professor Malfoy. Any other suggestions?" 

"Madam Granger? You two were known to always be together during your Hogwarts years." 

Harry laughed. "No, Hermione and I are not together. You're right we are best mates, however our other best mate would probably have something to say about his wife and I." Harry laughed again. 

"Okay, okay. No more suggestions, today we are going to go over some review -I know, I know I hate it too- however then we will start learning about Counter jinxes, because those are always fun."

Harry turned around, bending his spine so that he could see his blackboard and then he swished his wand, questions for them to answer. 

"Okay, I want you all to write down these questions, and answer them before next class. You are allowed to work with you fellow classmates but please keep it down, because some people can work with noise however others may not be able to. Please keep that in mind, now go on." 

Quickly everyone moved around to either work on their own or with friends and pulled out their textbooks without having to be told. Harry smiled, then stood up and walked behind his desk and sat down.


	18. E I G H T E E N

The first week past, then two, and then a month. The saying goes that time flies when you're having fun, and that was true for Draco and Harry. The two were really enjoying teaching this year, maybe it was because they were living together full time, and they were able to bounce their ideas off each other, or because the students seemed to really be enjoying this year, so they were making it more enjoyable. It could be due to Albus coming round for lunch once a week with Harry and Draco, getting in more bonding time between the three of them. But whatever it was, it was making this year feel like the best year yet. However, there is another saying about how good things are usually too good to be true. 

Draco sat on her right, with Harry beside him at the end of the table. She looked over to them, and smirked noticing a hickey on Draco's lower neck, but decided not to say anything as that would take away all of the fun. 

The two started chatting with Hermione, and got started on their breakfasts -Pancakes- and it wasn't until about twenty minutes later when the post came that things started to go wrong in their seemingly perfect relationship. 

Draco always got the Daily Prophet, even though he didn't believe half of what was in it. When he received the paper from his owl, and untied the folding he immediately wished he hadn't. On the front page was Draco and Harry kissing on their bed, only about half dressed. 

Draco shrank away from the paper, trying to stay calm but it was a little bit hard with all the students in the Great Hall looking up at him, and Harry. Hermione noticed Draco's reacting straight away, and grabbed his paper, looking at it and mumbling an 'Oh no'. Harry only now looked up from his pancakes, looking at Draco's worried face. 

The Prophet, that's what's wrong Harry, look at this obviously fake photo. Honestly who would even own that bedding?" Hermione replied a little too loudly, making sure that people at the front of their tables were able to hear her. She rolled her eyes, and handed him the paper with a look that said 'If you say anything to give yourself away, I am not helping you out of it.' 

"What a load of rubbish." Harry agreed, with Hermione, using the little amount of acting skills that he had. "I agree, what rubbish bedding, you can make out the little snakes on it, if that's supposed to be my room why would I have such awful bedding?" 

Draco shot Harry a glare. That was his bedding that he insisted they use because when Harry moved in, the room was far too Gryffindor for his taste. "It doesn't even look that real." Neville says from behind them, holding his own copy as he walks up to the empty seat beside Hermione. "Like, I am being honest whoever photo-shopped it didn't do very well. Plus they didn't actually put your faces in it, just because they say it's you in the title doesn't actually mean it."

"I mean, 'The chosen one's chosen one' is a pretty bad name I gotta admit." Draco laughed, the others joining in, but they aren't faking it, they genuinely thought that it was a bad title. 

"Come on you lot, don't let a fake article distract you from your teaching duties." Poppy Pomfrey chimed in, standing up at the other side of the table, and putting on her read sweater that was on the back of her chair. 

Hermione, Harry, Neville, and Draco all stood up also, getting themselves ready for a day of teaching, but also a day of denying Draco and Harry being in a relationship. They all left the Great Hall together, walking down the hall, as they were all about to split up, Hermione pulled Draco aside, Harry of course also coming making sure that everything was alright. Because of what had just happened in the Great Hall, she couldn't let him walk into his classroom with a notable hickey. 

"You boys never learn do you?" Hermione mumbled as she pulled out her wand and cast a healing spell on where the Hickey is.

"Thank you Hermione." Draco said awkwardly. 

"You're welcome. Now, we all have places to be, however when classes get out we are all going to your room and talking about what the hell is going on. Capiche?"

"Capiche." The two men replied in unison, and thanked her once more before she walked down a different hallway than them to get to the library. 

The two men walked down the hall until their split and told each other that they would see the other at lunch. 

~ ~ ~ 

When Draco got to his classroom, no one was there yet. He let out a sigh of relief and stood at the front board, chalk in hand and writing down the instructions to today's potion. About halfway through, the door opened and he turned around to look who is was. 

It was a 6th year Hufflepuff girl, the name of which he couldn't remember. She sat down quietly, and Draco turned back to the board to continue writing. When he was done about 5 minutes later he placed the chalk down and vanished the writing, so that it didn't show up until he was ready for it to be. Draco sat down at his desk, the Hufflepuff girl still the only one in the room, who was now working on what looked to be an essay for Harry's class. 

"Why did you do that?" She asked after a moment, referring to the board. 

"Because it makes it more dramatic when i reveal it. Don't tell anyone though, because that would ruin the fun." Draco smiled. "Why are you here so early?" he glanced at the clock above the door. "there is still 10 minutes, and you've already been here for 15." 

"I needed a quiet place to continue my essay for DADA and I thought your classroom might be empty." The girl replied sheepishly. 

"Thank you Professor Malfoy." She smiled at him gratefully and went back to her essay. Just then, his door opened and a certain Potter walked it. 

"Draco, I need to ask you-" He paused when he saw the Hufflepuff girl, "Oh hullo Chloe." 

"Hello Professor Potter." She smiled at him and went back to her essay. 

"What did you need Potter?" Draco asked rolling his eyes but smiled despite himself. 

"Well, what year are you teaching?" Draco asked.

"5th years, and I know that may be young, but that's when I started to see them, so I wasn't sure. I mean, I'm already planning to talk about them with my 6th years, and 7th."

"What do you mean you started to see them 5th year. Who had you seen die-" Draco stopped mid sentence when he remembered what had happened at the end of their 4th year. "Yeah, I don't see why not." Draco replied after a moment. 

"Thank you!" Harry responded and ran out of the room. 

"Professor, may I ask you a question?" The girl -Chloe- asked once Harry had left the room.

"You just did, however you may ask me one more." He smiled at the look on her face. 

"Who did Professor Potter see die? He said he could see them in fifth year so..."

"Potter was a triwizard contestant, and during his final task he saw Voldemort kill a fellow school mate." Draco replied grimly. 

"Professor Potter was in the triwizard tournament?" she asked amazed. 

"He was, he was the first and as far as i'm aware the last person to ever be the fourth person chosen. You can go read about it in the Library, I'm sure that Madame Granger-Weasley has some books about it." 

"Oh, okay. Thank you."Harry's eyes were closed for what only felt about five minutes, but in whole was about an hour as he woke up to Draco above him smiling, and shaking him gently awake.

 

"You're welcome, now get back to your essay." He said in a kind almost parental voice. 

Chloe did just that, and Draco went to planing out the next couple of lessons, when the door opened and more, and more students started to pile in. Most of them were talking, gossiping in groups however, some were quiet and focused on what they were doing. Which was gawking at Draco, after that newspaper article that morning. 

~ ~ ~ 

Harry's class had started with a Ravenclaw boy asking about what came out in the paper and asked if any of it were true. Harry of course was expecting this, and of course denied it in the most flat and Malfoy-ish way he could. 

"No, Professor Malfoy and I are not in a relationship. I do not know who photo-shopped that ridiculous photo however I am sure that the Headmistress has a great punishment for whomever has done that." 

That had shut everyone up. Now that Harry had officially denied the relationship, and let them know that there was a punishment for the person about it they were all pretty nervous. Harry then stood up, told everyone to take out parchment and a quill, and get writing. He said this in an intimidating Snape esk way and that had made everyone nervous. He never spoke like this, not once ever since he started working at Hogwarts. He was always the nice and kind teacher, the one that everyone loved and wasn't too strict. But this whole paper business has gotten on his last nerve, and he was really glad for it to be over. 

***

When Harry was done with the day, he went back to his and Draco's room, he took off his shoes, hung up his jacket, then walked over to bed and flopped down on it. He closed his eyes, and started to think about the day. The first 2 classes were 5th and 2nd years, both of which asked him about what the Daily Prophet had published. Harry had told both of those classes to fuck off (but in a much more polite way as he didn't want to lose his job) and they did just that. By his third class no-one had even mentioned Draco, and Harry assumed that his previous two classes had said something about his mood. He was thankful for that, he really didn't want to be a mean teacher, it was his least favourite thing to do, however sometimes it was needed. 

Harry's eyes were closed for what only felt about five minutes, but in whole was about an hour as he woke up to Draco above him smiling, and shaking him gently awake.

"Hello love." Draco said smiling once Harry opened his eyes fully."How was your nap?"

"It was good." Harry replied, also smiling but not too successful as he was yawning quite a bit. "How was filling in for Fillius?" He asked. 

"it went well, the students were happy that I was their supply." Draco then flopped down beside Harry and closed his own eyes, but he was still smiling. 

"How do you know they were glad, maybe they were very upset, but just didn't want you to know." Harry teased. 

Draco chuckled quietly, and Harry moved closer into Draco. The blond man immediately wrapped his arms around Harry, and pulled him in. "They cheered when I walked in the room and told them I was going to be their Substitute for this period." 

Harry then laughed, imagining that happen and asking in disbelief, "Really?" 

"Yeah, a Ravenclaw girl raised her hand to ask a question but instead thanked me. Turns out that new muggle studies teacher was supposed to be their supply, and they just couldn't stand him." When Draco finished talking, he joined in Harry with the laughing. 

The two of them just laid there laughing, talking, and kissing until it was way to late. At one point they went down to the kitchens and asked the house-elf's to make them some sandwiches, which they obliged to happily. They then went back to their room, ate their way too many sandwiches and watched a film. 

They fell asleep on the couch cuddled in together. When Hermione came to their room at about 11pm she was worried when no-one answered the door, so she let herself in. She smiled to herself when she saw the two of them cuddles together sleeping with 17 Again playing quietly. 

Hermione left the room quietly, leaving the two to their rest and made sure to lock the door after herself.


	19. N I N E T E E N

"We missed you two yesterday." Hermione smiled at the two men when they walked into the Great Hall.

"We were sleeping." Draco replied sitting next to Harry who was on Hermione's right. 

"I know. I went to go check on you two and found you both asleep on the couch." Hermione smiled, then took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Why did you come looking for us 'Mione?" Harry asked as he grabbed his usual breakfast.

"Because you both had missed dinner the same day that the article had come out. Naturally I was a little bit worried, however I left as soon as I knew that you two were okay." Hermione smiled. "You two are adorable, has anyone told you two that recently?" 

"I believe someone just has actually." Draco responded laughing, the other two quickly joining in. 

"So what do you have in-store for today?" Hermione asked. 

"Well, it's Hogsmeade weekend isn't it?" Draco asks looking at Harry however he obviously had no idea it was even the weekend. 

"It is yes." Hermione answered. 

"Well then, I am going to drag Harry to the Three Broomsticks. Would you like to join us?" Draco responds. 

"That sounds brilliant. Mind if I bring Ron? Hermione asks. 

"Of course not." Draco responds then he turns to Harry to see if he agrees with the plans.

"I'm in." Harry says then begins to eat. Draco rolls his eyes but laughs softly, then starts to eat his yogurt. 

***

An hour later The two men are waiting at a side door near the Charms classroom for Hermione. They are all going to walk together and meet Ron there. 

Draco was excited now that he and the Weasley got on better and were actually able to classify their relationship as friends. The two were just chatting when Hermione finally arrived. She was wearing her coat already as apposed to Harry who was holding his coat in his arms. "Ready?" Hermione asked when she showed up.

Harry looked at Draco who nodded, then Harry responded "Yeah." and the three then head off. They exited the building, Harry putting on his coat as they were walking down the grounds. As they were walking down they spotted Hagrid and said quick Hello's. They then continued on their journey to the Three Broomsticks. 

It took them about 20 minutes, all chatting quietly until they arrived. Draco held the door open for both Hermione and Harry, they both thanked him and Harry gave him a lingering smile that if anyone were around would definitely notice something.

Ron was already sitting down at a table in the back. He stood up when he saw the three Hogwarts staff enter. He smiled and walked over, firstly he gave Hermione a giant hug even though it had been about a week since they last saw each other. He then gave both Harry and Draco hugs (although Harry's was much longer lasting), then they all sat down, Harry sat down beside Ron, Draco across form Harry, and Hermione across form Ron and beside Draco. 

Very quickly they had ordered their drinks (all Butterbeer) and had all gotten some chips to go with the meal. 

"So how are things going Malfoy?" Asked Ron looking across the table to his brother in law. 

"It's going well, how about you Weasley? How is the joke shop? How is George doing?" 

"I am doing well, joke shop is booming but everyone knows this, and George, well he is George." Ron replied, saying the last part a bit glumly. Ever since Fred died, George hasn't been the same, everyone understands that what he is feeling is okay however whenever they say they know how he is feeling, he will turn them away. George hasn't smiled in a long time, not truly.

"I'm sorry again Ronald." Draco said again, referencing what happened to his older brother. 

"Draco, you did nothing wrong. You didn't kill him, your side did. However I think we can all agree that if you had a chance then maybe you wouldn't have ended up on that side. You're too nice to be a Slytherin sometimes." 

Harry and Hermione just looked at this conversation in awe. Not only had Ron and Draco called each other by their given names, but Ron had actually complemented Draco in a serious conversation. 

"Thank you?" Draco responded but more as a question. 

"Oh don't thank me, you're practically my brother in-law, we have to get on or the other two will start to yell at us." Ron laughed in response.

The rest joined in, and they then continued to talk for the rest of their time out. Eventually when it started to get dark out Draco and Harry stood up and said their goodbyes then started to head back to the castle. 

***

When Draco and Harry walked back into the castle, dinner was just ending, and there were students all over the entry way, all leaving the Great Hall. Not many of the younger students gave them a second look however, the older students were looking, some smirking at the sight of two of their professors who are suspected to be in a relationship come inside both red from the cold, looking as though they were just on a date. 

Not giving anyone a second look the two of them walked to the teachers wing so they could have a cuppa and maybe go to bed early. 

"Did you have a good day?" Draco asked Harry quietly as they walked upstairs. 

"I did, did you?"

"I did." Draco smiled. He really did have a good day, glad that he spent it with Hermione, Ron, and most importantly Harry. 

When they got back to their room Harry unlocked the door, and the two entered. They took off their shoes and then Draco dragged Harry to the bed where they just laid down, and talked quietly. 

"Harry?" Draco asked calmly.

"Yeah?"

"Will we ever tell the public?" Draco asked timidly, nervous of what Harry's reaction would be. 

The golden boy turned onto his side so that he could look straight at Draco. "Of course we will. It's your choice whether we do it sooner of later. If you want to do it this afternoon, next month, or when we're 70 I am in. It's about when you're comfortable with it." Harry replied honestly and calmly as he could see how nervous Draco was for that answer

Draco was quiet for a moment thinking about what Harry had just said before quietly saying, "You want to marry me?" 

Harry was startled. Did Draco not know how much he loved and adored him, how much he wants to spend the rest of his life with him, how much he wants to have children with him. "Draco, I love you very, very much and of course I want to spend the complete rest of my life with you." He then leaned of to the blond and gave him a sweet kiss, full of passion and love. 

"I want to marry you too someday." Draco said smiling when they released. Harry too couldn't help but smile at this too, the image of the two of them on their wedding day, or their child's first day of school. "Now back to the whole 'when are we telling the world', when would you like to do it?" 

"Whenever you want to." Harry replied without thinking about it. 

"How about over Christmas. Sure your family and my mother know all about it, however it would be a great time to tell the world." Draco replied. 

"Christmas time it is then." Harry smiled and kissed the blond again, but this time in a more needy kind of way. Still full of passion, but having that extra hint of want. 

 

Draco understood the kiss immediately and could already feel his insides start to think about this too. He kissed Harry back harder, sloppier, and all around with more passion. The love and lust between them intense, and getting more enticing each moment. 

Soon they started to remove clothing, and not before long they were both in their pants, which noticeable tents. Harry was first to move, going for the waistband of Draco's pants but pausing for a moment before asking, "Yes?"

"Yes." Draco breathed out breathlessly. And before you can say quidditch the two men were completely in their birthday suits. Draco was laying down on his stomach, his head to the left so he could breath, and his arms above his head, being held there by Harry. 

Speaking of Harry, his right hand was holding Draco's in place, while his left stroked up and down the blond's side as he slowly left kisses down his back. Taking his time for each and every part on his spine. 

Draco underneath him was moaning like hell and after a moment the ex-death eater let out a small 'Shit' out of realizaton. "Give me a second." Draco told Harry, who instantly got up and asked if everything was alright. "Silencing charms." Was all Draco had said, and grabbed his wand from the bedside table, and started casting some simple but effective charms. 

He then laid back down into the position he previously was in before saying, "Carry on." Which made let out a laughed before also going back to where he was, kissing near the blond's tail bone.

Very quickly Harry moved on to more intimate areas of the human anatomy. Harry carefully spread open Draco's cheeks, and then started to lick the puckered hole. Instantly Draco let out a loud moan of delight, causing Harry to also let out a moan; his warm breath on the blond was a welcome pleasure. Harry quickly got back into it, practically devouring the blond's hole, his moans loud and proud for all the other professors to hear (thank Salazar that he put up silencing charms) 

Draco wasn't sure if he was going to make it through all of this pleasure. Him and Harry have sex all of the time, and it's never not been enjoyable, however this time there seems to just be that extra bit of stimulation that is just completely driving him over the edge. 

Harry then abruptly stopped what he was doing -too soon for Draco's liking- and just as the blond was about to protest, Harry inserted his first finger into the blonds entrance. Draco let out an even louder moan, and Harry quickly started to pump the finger in and out, encouraged by the blond man laying before him.

Harry pulled out his finger, and grabbed a bottle of lube from the top drawer in the bed side table. Although his saliva was enough for one digit, he knew that it wouldn't be enough for the rest. Poured the blue liquid onto his hands, and smeared it over Draco's hole. The blond let out a small shiver from the cold feeling the Gell left, but didn't't say anything. Harry then made sure to smother his two fingers in the solution before entering Draco again, stretching him, and getting him ready for what was to come. 

The blond immediately pushed back against the fingers, ready for more even. He couldn't feel the pain as the brunette stretched him. The two of them moaned loudly, louder as Harry created a rhythm of the pounding he was doing with his fingers. Harry was quick to start stretching out his fingers, scissoring the blond as they went. Soon enough he slipped a third finger in, repeating the same process as before.

"Okay. I am ready." Draco said after a few minutes of stretching with three fingers. 

"Are you positiver?" Harry asked with uncertainty. He just wanted Draco to be properly prepared before they got into the real fun. 

"I am Harry, don't worry. Just fuck me so that I am limping tomorrow and everyone will just know you fucked me until I couldn't walk straight."Draco replied sexually. 

"Okay, as long as you're sure." Harry replied after a moment of contemplation. Harry reached across their bed and grabbed the bottle of lube, pouring it in his hands, and then rubbing a generous amount on his cock. He took the extras and smeared it on Draco once again, and then he brought the blond closer, one hand on his hips, and the other on his cock. "Yes?" 

"For gods sake, yes Potter. Fuck me now or so help me." Draco let out in a burst of energy. He was glad that his concert was very important to Harry, but If he didn't come soon he was going to very grouchy. 

Without a further ado Harry pushed his member into Draco, going slowly as to make sure that the blond could handle it. Harry let out a moan of delight at the feeling of Draco's tight arse, and although he was going slowly, couldn't help but just be filled with pleasure. 

When Harry was fully in, he waited for Draco's 'okay' for him to start thrusting. And if Harry was being honest, it came a lot sooner than he would've thought. Draco bucked his hips to let Harry know that it was alright to go on, and Harry did. 

He pulled out, and then back in. Slowly at first. The two were letting out moans and loud breaths. Another sound that was echoing through the room was the sound of the bed beneath the two. As Harry started to speed up, the bed frame started to hit the wall, quite roughly at times. 

"You enjoying that are you? You little slut." Harry whispered in Draco's ear sexually. Draco didn't respond but let out another moan.

Harry slapped Draco's arse, leaving a red mark, and another loud moan coming from the blond. Harry's pace somehow continued to increase. "You like that you little whore? Beg for it, otherwise I will leave you here to wank yourself to completion. All alone right here." 

"Please Harry, don't stop." Draco somehow to get out. 

"What was that?" Harry smirked as he continued to pound Draco, however the blond noticed that the chosen one was starting to slow down.

"P-please Harry, pl-please don-t stop! Fu-ck me until I c-cant keep go-ing!" The blond begged. 

Harry seemed to be satisfied with this as he started to speed up again. The pounding continued, as did the dirty talk that -Although Draco didn't know where it was coming from he couldn't help but be very turned on by it. The only problem now was Draco's prick. It was throbbing, and although it was getting some friction from the bed, it wasn't enough. 

"Harry pl-lease, touc-h m-me." The blond was getting close, both men could tell, however that didn't stop Harry from teasing him with it. 

"You need to come do you now? How about, I will only touch you if you promise to owe me a favour." Harry smirked, and somehow was able to say this while keeping up his pace.

"I promise, please Harry, please-please just to-touch me." The blond yelled. 

Harry complied, pausing for just a moment so that he could bring Draco onto his knee's and elbows so that he could reach underneath and start pumping Draco. With all this extra stimulation the blond was moaning at every given moment. Harry too could feel his lower stomach start to ache, and so he somehow started thrusting faster, and harder. Although he was still making sure to not hurt Draco, he was also trying to give the two of them the best fuck they've ever had. 

A few moments before the two of them were about to release their seeds, there was a snap from underneath Draco. The fucking bed broke, but neither man could give a damn at that moment because a few seconds later Harry souped that he was coming, and screamed Draco's name, which sent Draco into his own orgasm. 

Harry kept thrusting and pumping through both of their orgasms, only stopping when it was becoming too much for either of them to handle. He then pulled his placid organ out of Draco, and plopped down right beside him. 

"For fucks sake." Harry laughed as he fell into the bed. 

"Language Potter." Draco tisked, but he too let out a laugh. "I will fix it but you have to clean us up. Agreed?" 

"You fix it, and how about we get ourselves cleaned up in the shower where you can own me the shower blowjob." Harry winked, referencing that favour that Draco owes him. 

"How about, we do that lovely shower in the morning before we get up?" Draco tried to reason as he was just super tired and obviously Harry could sense that from his lovely boyfriend.

"Okay, we can do that." Harry smiled, and while Draco fixed the bed, Harry vanished any evidence of anything that went on. The two then got under the blankets, not bothering to get dressed (which would evidently prove some cause for concern when they are rudely awoken), and just snuggling together falling into a peaceful sleep quickly.


	20. T W E N T Y

A knock on the door is what woke up the two Hogwarts Professors at half five in the morning. The knock was rapped, and when no one answered after 2 seconds, there was another knock. 

Draco sighed and stood up, it wasn't until he was halfway to the door he even realized he wasn't wearing any clothing. The blond let out a small mumble of curse words before grabbing a blanket off of the back of the couch and wrapped it around himself before he opened the door.

"What?" He asked before he even had the door fully opened, not bothering to look at who was outside the door. 

"That's no way to speak to me Mr. Malfoy." Minerva said, and walked into the room uninvited. 

"Draco who is it?" Harry asked, sitting up. "Oh, hello Head Mistress, what do we owe the pleasure to?" 

"I am here to talk to Draco." She replied. 

"Of course." Harry replied awkwardly, suddenly realising both him and Draco were completely naked, only covered by blankets. "Head Mistress, do you mind if you er.. step out of the room for a moment, I'm afraid that neither Draco nor I are well... dressed. " 

"Oh, goodness yes, I will be right outside, but please Potter, Malfoy" She looked at the two of them, "Dress quickly." She then walked out the door. 

The two both then scrambled around the room to pull on their clothing, getting dressed in less than a minute. When the two were dressed Harry went to turn on the kettle, and Draco opened the door again for Minerva. "Sorry about that" he apologized. 

"It's just alright, I am aware that I have come unexpected. Now Draco, you might want to sit down." She said. 

The two of them sat on the couch and Harry brought over the tea pot, some mugs, milk, and a jar of sugar lumps. Harry placed it down on the coffee table and proceeded to sit next to Draco on the couch -across from Minerva- and took Draco's hand in his own. "Everything alright Headmistress?" The chosen one asked. 

"I'm afraid not boys. Now Draco, this is a family matter, do you want Harry involved?" She asked him, turned straight towards the blond. 

"Of course," Draco responded immediately, not even thinking about it, "Harry is my family, and he has every reason to be apart of this." 

Harry smiled, at that, hearing Draco talk about how much he loved him couldn't help but make Harry feel his heart swell three sizes. 

"As long as you're sure." She replied, uncertainty still visible in her voice and in her face. "Draco, I regret to inform you that your father is getting out of prison soon." Her voice was calm, and she was patient, waiting for whatever was to come next. 

"But he isn't to get out for 6 years!" Draco exclaimed, but not too loudly as he didn't want to awaken any of his fellow staff. 

"He is getting out on good behaviour I'm afraid." She replied. 

Harry could feel Draco fuming, however he just put down his tea and wrapped his arms around the other, holding him in place to let him know that he is here for him, and also that if he does anything stupid towards Minerva he is right here and will not hesitate to send a curse his way. 

Minerva looked at the two boys in front of her, thinking about how when Harry put his arms around Draco he relaxed into him, taking comfort in his presence. She couldn't help but smile, thinking back to when the two boys were in school and would always be fighting are now in love, and putting enough trust in the other to be able to relax and know that the other won't send any curses at the other. 

"You should know Mr Malfoy that we have you completely protected against anything that your father could be sending your way. You are completely safe." Minerva gave him a small smile and then stood up. "It's still early, you two should go back to bed, sleep well." And with that the head mistress stood up and let herself out of the room. 

"Come on, love. Let's go lay down." Harry said a few minutes after Minerva left the room. Harry Stood up, and brought Draco with him, they walked the few feet to the other side of the room where the bed is, and they laid down. As soon as they were under he covers, Draco slid in closer to Harry and the brunet immediately wrapped his arms around the other. 

"What if he comes after me? Or my mother?" Draco mumbled quietly into Harry's chest. 

"He won't, he can't. Just because he is being let out doesn't mean that he isn't going to be watched closely by the entire wizarding population. He won't be able to put a toe out of line let alone come anywhere near you or Narcissa." Harry whispered quietly while stroking Draco's shoulder. 

"You're right, I'm being ridiculous." 

"No you're not. You are just worried, and it's understandable. You are allowed to feel how you feel." And just then Draco leaned up and kissed Harry. It was passionate and slow, no coming on to the other, just an 'I love you, you speccy git' kind of kiss. The two them split apart form each other. "Come on, let's go back to bed." And then Harry pulled his love into the bed for them to go back to sleep for another few hours. 

***

"Okay class, this morning we are going to learn all about the twelve uses of Dragons Blood, and what it can do in various potions." Draco said standing at the front of the classroom looking at the crowd of second years. If Draco was being honest, he enjoyed teaching the earlier years because they were more scared of getting in trouble by him. The older years knew that Draco was nowhere near as cruel and mean as they thought him to be when they were younger. Due to this, the little ones are well behaved, they shut up and listen to him, and they also have an enjoyment for learning that seems to die as they grow older. 

"Why do we need to know this? Isn't this what er learned last year." Asked a Hufflepuff named Jessica. 

"Last year we touched on it, however this year we are going to go a lot more in depth on the topic." Draco answered, then grabbed him wand and pointed it towards the board and cast a wordless revealing spell. What Draco had written earlier appeared and Draco gave his students the instructions to write what it says down on a piece of parchment and follow the instructions. Draco then sat down at his desk and pulled out a stack of tests that he has to grade. 

Quickly everyone did as instructed and got to work, the class was quiet and all that was heard were the scratches of quills and a few mumbled words every few minutes. But of course no class would be complete without the interruption of a certain green eyed golden boy. 

"Hey Dr- I mean Professor Malfoy, I was wondering if I could talk to you in the back?" Harry said as he walked into the room, not even bothering to knock. 

"Alright, just be quick about it Potter, I am in the middle of a class." Draco replied while rolling his eyes but grinning slightly. 

"Yes of course Professor, I wouldn't want to interrupt your most obvious and important class." Harry replied sarcastically gesturing to the students all working on nothing that is 'important' in Harry's eyes. Some of the students giggled a little bit as they walked into the back room together. 

Draco closed the door and then turned to Harry. "What is this about Harry?" Draco sighed smiling at him. 

"Nothing, I missed you and I had some time." Harry replied bashfully, rubbing his arm slightly. 

"I missed you too, however you are aware that I am literally in the middle of teaching a class right?"

"I am aware, however let's be honest the student's are currently attempting to listen to our conversation -Don't worry i put up charms- and they aren't doing their work."

"Of course I bloody know that Harry, but I am still in charge of them-" Draco was saying before Harry cut him off. 

"Let's go on a date tonight." 

"Harry, we have classes, and people will notice that we won't be at dinner."

"So?" 

"Harry.." Draco started, but again was cut off, but this time by a kiss. Draco of course kissed back, but then Harry pulled away suddenly. He smiled at Draco and then opened the door to the back room and re entered the classroom. "Think about it Draco!" Harry yelled as he walked out of the classroom and closed the door. 

Draco was left standing in front of the door to his back room with his arms crossed and shaking his head slightly while smiling and looking at where Harry had just stood only moments ago. 

"Professor, what is Professor Potter talking about?" Asked a Gryffindor boy, Jeff, curiously. 

"Nothing that you need to worry about." Draco replied after a moment, then walked back over to his desk. "Alright you lot, get back to work." And then Draco went back to grading his papers, but this time he had a small smile playing on his lips that the students didn't miss.

~ ~ ~ 

Later that evening when classes were done with Harry was walking back to his and Draco's room when he ran into Albus. "Hey kid." Harry said smiling down at his son. 

"Hey dad, how are you?" Albus asked casually, but he was fidgeting and that didn't escape Harry's notice. 

"I'm good, what's wrong Albus?" Harry asked cutting straight to it, there is no need to try and avoid it.

"There is this... boy... that I kind of like, and I just need some advice." Albus said as they walked down the hallway to his and Draco's room. 

Harry was ecstatic that Albus trusted him with some boy advice. "Aweeee wittle Albus is growing up." Harry coddled as he let both him and Albus into the room. 

"What do you mean?" Asked Draco from across the room in the kitchen, "Oh, hello Albus." 

"Little Albus here has a crush, but he hasn't told me his name." Harry told Draco. 

"Oooh?" Draco asked as he walked over to the table where the two others were now sitting and brought over 2 mugs of tea and a mug of hot chocolate. 

"Thank you Draco, and yes I have a crush, but please don't make it a big deal. I came to you because I knew that you would understand better than mum would." 

"That is true, it's not like your mother has liked boys her whole life." Harry joked. Draco rolled his eyes, and Albus started to look a little bit more nervous than before. 

"It's okay Albus, you can tell us anything, and hey if you don't want to tell me, I can always leave." Draco said reassuringly as he grabbed Albus' hand carefully and gave it a small squeeze before letting go. 

"No, it's okay I trust you," the boy smiled at the two of them, and then looked down at his cup of Hot Chocolate before taking a sip. 

"So, who is this lad that you fancy?" Harry asked after a few moments, making sure to give Albus time. 

"Simon." He said quietly. 

"Oh Albus how could you!" Draco said suddenly in mock disgust, "A Gryffindor!" 

Draco's joking around relaxed Albus enough that he let out a small laugh and relaxed his shoulders a tad bit. 

"So what do you need help with?" Harry asked. 

"Well, I like him but I don't know if he likes me, also he is a Gryffindor, and also he is a boy." Albus answered nervously yet again.

"Well firstly, so what if he is a boy, there is nothing wrong with that, secondly, no you don't know if he likes you back, but you could always tell him and maybe he shares the feeling. However I am afraid i can't help you on that last one, you might wan't to ask Draco about that." Harry answered encouragingly. 

"Draco, can you help?" Albus asked the blond then, turning his head so he could make proper eye contact. 

"From experience I can tell you that even though Simon is from a different house -your rival house even- no-one is going to actually care. Nobody is going to think of you lesser because you're dating a bloke in a different house. So that shouldn't even be a concern for you." 

Albus nodded his head while he listened, understanding what he was saying. "Okay, but then there is still the concern that we are both boys." 

"Albus, this is Hogwarts. It's a safe place for that stuff. There were two boys who were together when we were at Hogwarts and no-one judged them on it and that was like a million years ago." Harry replied honestly thinking back to his past roommates Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. 

"Really?" The boy asked in disbelief. 

"Really." Harry answered. "So, feeling better?" 

"Yes, I am. Thank you both. I guess I should leave you two alone to enjoy your afternoon. Thank you for the advice and the Hot Chocolate." Albus said while standing up. 

"No problem. Now go on back to the common room or where ever you hang out." Harry replied laughing and giving Albus a hug. Albus returned the Hug, then went over to Draco and hugged him -something he almost never did- and then said goodbye and left the two alone again. 

"He is a good kid." Harry said as he walked up to Draco's side and wrapped an arm around his torso. 

"That he is" Draco agreed, then turned his head to kiss Harry softly. "Now we have to get ready." 

"Ready for what?" Harry asked puzzled. 

"Oh don't tell me you've forgotten Mr Potter." Draco answered, and after seeing the confused look on Harry's face he laughed a little then said "That date you asked me on, we have to get ready for that." Draco laughed as the realization came across Harry's face slowly then all at once.


	21. T W E N T Y - O N E

The two spent only an hour getting ready for their date. They decided that although it is a date, they shouldn't get all dressed up so they don't raise suspicion. Once they were ready, the two head out into the snowy evening and trudged across the grounds, and walked all the way to the small village of Hogsmeade. 

"Three broomsticks?" Draco asked as they entered the village. 

"Sounds good." Harry answered and they started to walk over. Their hands grazed a few times on the walk over, however they didn't hold hands, again, to keep their secret relationship secret. 

When they walked into the restaurant Draco held the door open for Harry, and then Harry walked over to one of the booths, Draco sitting across from him. The room was quiet, and there was soft lighting all around. It wasn't very busy during this hour, which they were thankful for. 

When the witchress (I'm sorry) came round to take their order, they both ordered warm butter beer, and they both got some pasta -although Draco got a small with a salad on the side so that he could stay 'healthy'- which Harry was very much so looking forward to. 

"So how is Albus?" Draco asked softly, not wanting to cast a silencing charm, but also not wanting the entirety of the restaurant to hear their conversation. 

"He is doing well, but of course i'm sure you know this. Why do you ask?" 

"I'm just wondering if there is any update on his little crush on Simon." Draco answered smiling softly. He couldn't help it, he was growing to love the boy as if he were his own son -which in a way he was- and just wanted to make sure that all was well in Albus land. 

"Not that I know of, but Simon is a good kid, and i'm glad that he likes him rather than some total git like how you were when we were younger." Harry answered, and smiled when Draco said a soft 'hey!' in protest, although he never properly protested because he knew that young him was a total dolt. 

"I'm glad that we are finally back on a date, I've missed this, I've missed you." Draco murmured softly, wanting to lean in and kiss Harry but knowing that he shouldn't. Instead he settles on grabbing Harry's hand. 

"I'm right here love, it's not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon. You're stuck with me forever, even if we have yet to make our vows." Harry squeezed Draco's hand softly as he said this, meaning every single word of it, and wanting to make sure -even though he knew that Draco understood this- there was no doubt about it when it comes time of Harry proposing. 

"I love you." Draco said quietly, now really wanting to kiss Harry, still he knew better of it. 

"I love you too." Harry replied and squeezed the others hand just as the waitress came round with their food. Both the boys knew that she was close enough to hear their proclaims of love, and that they should be worried about that, but at the same time, they couldn't be bothered by it. Instead they both just let go of their intertwined hands and helped to make room for their food, and didn't acknowledge what had happened, notwithstanding that their legs were intertwined beneath the table, mostly out of view. 

The two ate and chatted quietly with each other. Talking about literally anything, and then they got desert to share. They agreed on some pumpkin pie (one of Draco's favourite muggle food) and would feed each other like all the cliche movies. "I love you." Harry said again for the millionth time that night. 

"I love you too Harry, now let's go back." Draco responded, and called over the witchress who was waiting in the corner to be needed. She came over immediately and then Draco paid for the two of them. They then walked back to the castle so they could get some rest for the following day. 

~~~

Draco and Harry spent much of the next 2 months were spent together. It didn't matter what they were doing, wether it be them having tea and talking, or just sitting in the same room across from each other marking papers without talking, they were always together. This wasn't much different than the past year, but at the same time it totally was. Back then they could be found together in private areas, trying to keep their hanging out on the down low, but now they could literally be anywhere and they could be found together. students were starting to get more suspicious than ever, and although they weren't really hiding it, they weren't running around the castle yelling about how in love they are. 

The only other exciting thing to happen was with Hermione. It was finally time for her to pop, and she did. She had the twins (Fred and Rose), and had taken her maternity leave.

Soon it was winter break, and both Harry and Draco were nervous about this Christmas. They were planning on spending it together again. Christmas eve was to be with Narcissa at Malfoy manor, then they were going over to the Burrow for actual Christmas Day, the rest of the time they would be spending at Number 12. On the last day of classes both Harry and Draco made sure to give no homework for over the break, mainly because they remembered how much they hated it as children, but also because they didn't want to have to mark anymore work, sure they could use magic, but there is always the chance -mainly for Harry- that the spell was put in wrong and that it wouldn't do what was needed. 

"Alright class, have a happy Christmas, I shall see you all in the new year." Harry told his final class of the day -as he did with all of his classes- on the final Friday before break started. 

"You too Professor Potter." Answered a Slytherin 7th year named Jacob. The rest of the class nodded in agreement until another Slytherin, this time a girl, raised her hand to ask what Harry was to do this holiday. 

"I am going to spend some time with my family, catch up with them, then I am going to do some other things, and then I am going to come back here." Answered Harry vaguely. 

"Wow Professor, that was so specific." A Jacob answered sassily. 

"Well, It's not like It affects your lives at all." Harry replied. 

"Are you going to see Professor Malfoy?" asked a girl named Spencer. 

"And why would I do that? I do believe that Professor Malfoy will be visiting his own family over the holiday." answered Harry. 

"Well you two are together aren't you? Wouldn't that make you two family?" 

"No, actually. Professor Malfoy and I are not together, why would anybody assume that, not to mention that perhaps neither of us are bent?" Harry asked, not maliciously, but genuinely wanting to know the answer. 

"We all just think that you two would make a good couple, plus you seem to spend a lot of time together, and we mustn't forget that, and I apologize, you are very obviously bent, Professor Malfoy too." answered Jacob. The class was silent, until Harry laughed and then everyone let out an audible sigh of relief. 

"Well, you do make pretty good argument, however, how can one 'be very obviously bent' ." Harry asked while making quotations with his hands in the air. 

"I'm sorry professor, but firstly the way you look at Professor Malfoy, then there is the fact that you both dress far too well for being guys, no offence, and then there are those pictures of you two that came out recently, and although we know you both said that they aren't real, they look pretty darn real, so excuse us for being at least slightly suspicious." added Spencer, while crossing her arms and looking slightly smug. 

"Alright, alright, I am done with this conversation for today, you all get out of here before I change my mind on letting you all leave early." Harry answered while smiling at his students. He had neither confirmed nor denied anything which definitely pissed off his students, but him and Draco had agreed that they would come out together over Christmas holiday, and Harry wasn't going to cock that up by revealing to his students that they were right, just before they properly do it. 

Harry walked to the door to his classroom, and held it open for his students, wishing them -yet again- a happy Christmas, and them wishing him the same in return. Once everyone had left the class, he walked back into his empty classroom and grabbed his things quickly form off the desk before rushing out of the room and walking down to the dungeons to see Draco. 

Harry couldn't help it, he felt like a teenage girl whenever he was around Draco. His stomach would get all fluttery, his cheeks would heat up, and he would actually want to squeal. Like, and actual squeal of joy. Of course though, Harry did none of those things, and instead he walked down the hallways looking as calm as he could, and when he got downstairs he knocked on the closed door to Draco's classroom and then walked in before he could hear an 'okay'.

"Hey." Harry said walking in, interrupting Draco who was sitting on his desk chatting with his fourth year students. At this point Draco expected Harry to come to his classroom at any given point, the students however, were a bit more surprised than Draco.

"Hello Potter. What do I owe this intrusion of my classroom to this time?" Draco asked in an irritated tone even though there was a small grin on his face.

"Nothing really, I let my seventh years out early and then I thought that I would come an invade your classroom since we are enemies. Remember that?" Harry answered and then sat at the back of the room. "Go on, just ignore me." He then added on after Draco just gave him a shake of the head. 

"Okay so as I was saying, I am going to see my mother, and visit some friends." Draco said, continuing on the conversation he was having before his other half came into the room. 

"Will you be seeing Professor Potter?" Asked Myles a Ravenclaw. 

"Perhaps. What do you say Potter?" asked Draco casually as if they weren't already planning to spend the whole time together. 

"Maybe, I am a busy man you know." Answered Harry, but that answer seemed to be the funniest thing in Draco's mind because he couldn't help but laugh. "Hey! I am."

"Oh right, I am Harry Potter, I put off everything to the last second, and only talk to the same four people." Draco mocked, "Remember that time that you put off the TriWizard Tournament task until the day before, and you only got through it because Hermione?" 

"It was difficult!" Harry defended but poorly. 

"Or do you remember that time that you lost 150 points from Gryffindor because of a Dragon?" Draco brought up, but he was smiling despite all things. "Or maybe shall we talk about that time when you followed me for a year because you were convinced i was up to something-" 

"But you were!" Harry exclaimed, but didn't explain any more than that much to the dismay of the students.

"What I am saying Potter, is that you are not a busy man. And when you are actually 'busy', you are just procrastinating doing literally anything of significance. I can probably name another hundred things of your procrastination or trouble making."

Harry rolled his eyes and was about to respond when the bell rang. "This isn't over Malfoy." And Draco just let out a relaxed and honest laugh, something that the students were surprised to hear since Draco was usually pretty strict. 

Draco stood up and held the door open, wishing his students a happy christmas just like Harry did. 

"How do you even know about the whole alleged stalking thing of 6th year." Harry asked once all the students have left. Draco turned to look at him, and then without answering the question he walked up to Harry, put his hands on the side of his head and then kissed him square on. When he pulled away he mumbled an "I Love you." and kissed him again. Just then from behind the two you could hear a gasp. Draco turned around quickly and standing at the door was a 5th year named Emma holding a christmas card that one would assume would be for Draco. 

"uuuhhhhh." Draco started. "We can explain."


	22. T W E N T Y - T W O

"uuuhhhhh." Draco started. "We can explain." 

"So you two are together?" Asked Emma after she had taken a moment to take this all in. 

"Yes, but you can't tell anyone." answered Harry quickly. "We are planning to tell everyone in a few weeks, so please Emma, just keep it to yourself, until then. Can you do that?" The darker skinned man practically begged. 

"I.. I can do that." Emma said thinking it through for a moment. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." Draco said immediately, and let out a sigh of relief. "Seriously Emma, thank you." 

"You're welcome, it's no big deal anyway, it is only a couple of weeks right?" She joked. Emma honestly was thrilled to find out her favourite teacher (Draco) and Harry were together. "Oh, this is for is for you, and Professor Potter, I was just about to bring you yours, but since you are here." She pulled out her wand and accio'd Harry's card. "Here you are." and then she handed them to the two men. 

They were just simple Christmas Cards, but they lovely none the less. "Thank you Emma." Harry said smiling. 

"No problem, I should go hand the rest of them out, have a Happy Christmas professors." Emma then left the classroom, leaving Harry and Draco finally time to relax their shoulders. Draco started laughing first, Harry joining in not too long after. 

"I love you Harry." said Draco, still laughing slightly. 

"I love you too Draco, now let's go get our things together so we can get to mine." Draco just nodded and followed Harry out of his classroom, making sure to lock it up behind the two. They walked side by side down the halls, still laughing occasionally chatting. "Okay but her face was priceless, you could tell she wasn't sure how to react or if she should've just walked back out the room." 

"It really was hilarious." answered Draco, walking into their room- flat- thing, and thanking Harry for holding the door open. "Okay so now what?" 

"Get our shit together, meet with Albus, and then apparate back to number 12." Harry answered and then grabbed a backpack that had an undetectable extension charm in it (Hermione's handiwork of course). He started to pack some of his things that he would need, including some clothing, a few stacks of parchment that needed to be graded, and also a muggle digital camera that Harry was going get developed. 

Draco also grabbed some things and put them in his briefcase (because this is Draco we are talking about), and then the two headed down to the front entryway to meet with Albus. They were in luck because Albus was already there waiting. 

"Dad, I was wondering if I could take the train with my friends?" The boy asked nervously. 

"Of course, any particular reason as to why?" Draco answered for Harry. 

"uhh, no, not really." Albus stuttered, but he was lying. He wanted to ride the train with his friends yes, but he also wanted to spend some more time with the Gryffindor Simon that he was crushing on. 

"Are you sure? Doesn't have that boy you told us about a few months ago?" Harry teased, but made sure to keep his voice quiet so that nobody else heard. 

"Maybe it does, but you've already given me permission, so I will see you in a few hours at Kings Cross?" 

"Yep, we'll see you there. Love you." Harry shouted as Albus started to walk away.

"Well, then we better get going off." Draco said after a moment of watching Albus catch up to his friends Adam, Amy, and the certain Gryffindor Simon that they had just been talking about. Harry nodded, and then the two men exited the castle and started walking in the direction of Hogsmeade. 

"I really hope that Albus just goes for it and asks Simon out when he is ready." Harry said when they were about half way to the village. 

"Me too, he deserves to be happy." Draco agreed, and then looked behind him, making sure nobody was behind them. He then leant over and quickly kissed Harry on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too Draco, but you should be careful, we only have a few days left of privacy before we come out." Harry said laughing a small bit.

"Why are you laughing?" Draco wondered. 

"Because our lives are about to become a total shit show after this last vacation." Harry answered. 

"Agreed." And then the two continued walking down to Hogsmeade and then Harry side-along Apparated them to number 12. 

When the two men got inside they took off their shoes, and brought their bags up to their bedroom, then they walked downstairs to the kitchen where Harry made them some tea. 

"I'm so glad to be home." Draco said taking the cup of herbal tea from Harry.

Harry smiled when he heard Draco say that. "Home?" Harry asked, still smiling.

"Yes Harry, home. This place with you is much more of a home than the manor ever was. I would rather be here with you and Albus than at that hell hole any day of the week." Draco said, remembering all the times that he would walk past his fathers office, or had to enter the dining room where Voldemort and his death eaters had made their base. 

"Hey." Harry said, placing a hand on Draco's. "It's going to be okay, you never have to go back there. Ever. If you want, we can have your mother over hear for Christmas eve dinner." 

"Really?" Draco lit up at the idea of having his mother over for dinner. 

"If you want to, the yes of course." Harry answered smiling at Draco. 

"Brilliant! I am going to go and write her a letter now!" And then Draco stood up, walked around the table to kiss Harry and then started to head for the stairs, but he stopped and turned around walking down to the kitchen. Harry raised an eyebrow at him, and Draco just mumbled 'Forgot my tea', and then went back to the stairs to write to Narcissa. 

Harry just stared after Draco, admiring both him and his bottom, and just smiled. Harry loved Draco more than anything, and seeing him get excited over having his mum over was worth it. Not that he would mind having dinner with Narcissa. 

10 minutes later, Draco came racing back down the stairs holding a piece of parchment. "Can we stop by Diagon Alley so i can mail my mother this letter before we go pick up Albus?" Draco asked, smiling still. 

"Of course. Let's go now shall we?" Harry asked as he looked at the clock on the wall near the table before standing up, and levitating their cups to the sink to be cleaned later. 

"Come on, get your shoes on Malfoy." Harry said, grabbing Draco by his wrist and dragging him over to the front door. 

The two got their shoes on, their coats too, and then took the floo to the leaky cauldron. "Hello Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy also. What a surprise to see you two together." said Tom ( the owner) when the two men had finally caught their breaths. 

"We finally put aside our differences and became friends." Draco said shrugging, and then said "Is there any way we could keep this between the three of us though, we aren't sure how the world would react to our friendship."

"Of course lads. Well, have a good day." Tom smiled and then left the two men alone. 

"Shall we?" Harry asked nodding towards the door. 

"Of course." Draco answered, and then the two left the shop, exiting through the back doors to the brick wall. Draco pulled out his wand and did the tappy thing, allowing the brick wall to move into an entrance. 

The two men walked through into the street and stopped walked down the road to use an owl. The street wasn't too packed, and people were just minding their own business, not even taking a second look at the former death eater and the golden boy. At least, not to their faces. From behind them, people were looking and having a few whispers, but nothing compared to what will happen in about a weeks time. 

When they arrived, Draco walked up to the desk and spoke with the Lady working. Harry hung back and walked around, looking at all the different birds, stroking them. The speccy one couldn't help but miss his old friend Hedwig, although it had been years since her death, he wasn't going to lie and say that it didn't pain him every once in a while when he thought about her death, and how it were another pointless death during the war. 

Harry hadn't noticed the tear that was running down his cheek until Draco brushed it away and quietly asked him what was wrong. 

"I just miss Hedwig, that's all." Harry replied quietly as he continued to stroke the snowy owl in front of him. "Did you send your letter?" 

"I was just about to." Draco answered, and then stroked the snowy owl too, then tied the letter to his foot. "His name's Kenny." Harry liked that name, he loved how mundane it was, and the fact that it was a human name. "Bring this to Narcissa Black-Malfoy" Draco said to Kenny the owl. Kenny then gave a small nuzzle against Harry's hand, and flew away out the open skylight.The two men then thanked the women working, and left the shop. 

Soon they were standing at Platform 9 3/4 waiting for the train to arrive while getting some strange looks from the other parents who were also waiting for their kids, not that either Draco nor Harry cared. 

Soon the train pulled up, and immediately Albus and his friends were hopping off the train, Albus gave both Harry and Draco a hug (as if he hadn't seen them for half a term and not a couple hours) which raised some eyebrows, but again. The two men didn't care. 

Then Adam, Amy, and Simon all said hello, and they told Albus they would see him after Christmas, and thats when Harry said "If you three want, you're welcome to come over during Christmas break." which gained him some serious parent cred since none of the other parents wanted to have the kids over (although Neville would have let them if Hannah agreed). 

"Really?!" Albus asked excitedly. 

"Yeah sure bud." Draco said, and ruffled his hair. 

Amy and Adam gave each other a 'they are totally banging' look, and then the four kids said goodbye for the last time. 

The three of them then apparated back to number 12. "Thank you again Dad, and... Dad." Albus said a few moments after they got inside. When the two grown men heard what Albus had just said they paused for a moment. They were both speechless. Albus had just called Draco dad, something that no-one had expected. Albus didn't even notice the two had stopped moving until he was half way to the kitchen and he didn't realize they were behind him. "What?" the 12 year old asked. 

"You... you called me... dad." Draco said, still in shock.

"Well, you are practically married to other dad, and that's how I see you. Why? Should I not say it again?" Albus asked, suddenly worried that he had pushed something.

"No! No, I am honoured that you feel that way Albus, after all, I think of you as a son." Draco smiled again. He then walked up to Albus and gave him a giant hug, something that he never really got from his own parents. After a moment of watching the beautiful scene unravel, Harry walked up to the two of them and joined in on their hug. 

"I love you guys." Harry mumbled, and then kissed Albus on the top of his head, and Draco on the lips. "Now come on, Draco and I will get started on dinner while you tell us about Simon." Harry smiled, and the three pulled away. 

*** 

Later that night, after dinner had been made and eaten, and Albus had told his dad's about the boy he liked, the three of them were sitting in the living room, watching a film called 'Back to the Future'. Albus was sitting in-between Draco and Harry (Harry on his right, and Draco on his left) and they were eating some buttered popcorn. 

Draco couldn't help but think about what a special life he has finally gotten to live. He finally was together with Harry, and he had a son (who wasn't technically his, but oh bloody well) and he was happy. "I love you guys." Draco said. 

"I love you too." The two Potter's replied in unison, and then looked back to their film. Draco put his arm behind Albus, as did Harry, and the two held hands, Harry stroking the blonds hand with his thumb absentmindedly. 

Once the film was done, Harry and Draco tucked Albus into bed -Even though he claimed he could do it himself, he was 12 after all- and made sure to kiss him on the forehead goodnight. 

When the two men got to their room, they laid down beside each other, their bedside lights on while Draco read a book, and Harry marked some school work. This continued on for around half an hour before Harry asked "Which one of us will be 'Dad', because we can't both be dad." 

"How about you be Papa, and I will be dad, or you can be dad and I will be father." Draco suggested, looking up from his book. 

"How about I be papa and you be father?" Harry suggested after a moment of thinking it through. 

"Sounds lovely dear." Draco answered, and then went back to his book. An hour later, Harry had gotten through about half a stack of papers and Draco had read around 50 pages before they went to bed. 

"Goodnight Harry, I love you." Draco said, and kissed the brunet man beside him. 

"I love you too Draco, sleep well." Harry responded and then they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep, Harry wrapped in Draco's arms.


	23. T W E N T Y - T H R E E

The next morning the two men were woken up by Albus who had been up for an hour and decided that he was bored and wanted to make and American styled breakfast for breakfast. 

"Dad! Dad! Come on guys wake up, let's make breakfast!" The boy shook the men awake. 

"I'm up, I'm up." Harry said sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Draco just tried to squeeze closer into Harry, moaning about it being too cold. "Albus, we will be downstairs in 20 minutes, let us get up and have a shower okay? And then we can make the greatest American styles breakfast ever known to this household." Harry said smiling, and Albus was content with that. The 12 year old got up then and walked back downstairs to the living room, putting on a cartoon. 

Shower smut warning lol

Upstairs Harry managed to drag Draco out of bed and into the shower. Both Harry and Draco had their morning wood in full action, and so as they were getting cleaned up, Harry kissed Draco hard. Draco kissed him back, and pretty quickly his hands started to wonder. Draco soon had a strong grasp on Harry's arse as Harry was sucking on the blonds pale skin, causing a bruise to appear. 

Harry didn't stay there too long though, he started to kiss down Draco's torso, past the scars that were from 6th year, and down to his swollen prick. Harry spent no time teasing Draco, and just put the whole organ in his mouth (at least as much as he could). Harry was bobbing his head and at a fast pace and pretty soon he could taste the pre-cum on his tongue. Once tasting this, Harry sped up even faster and after about 3 seconds Draco was shooting his seed into the back of Harry's throat. 

Harry swallowed as much as he could, but some still spilled out of his mouth, and dripped down his chin. While Harry was still on his knees he looked up at Draco, and Draco couldn't help but think that Harry looked gorgeous on his knees, with cum dripping down his chin. 

As Harry stood up, he whipped the cum from his chin, and then kissed Draco but pulled away quickly. "My turn." He said against the blonds lips. 

Draco complied, and started to reach for Harry's arse again, but instead of holding onto his cheek he slid his hand down to where his hole was. "May I?" Draco asked. 

"You may." Harry said, and then Draco mumbled a lubing spell on Harry, and slid his finger into him. After a few thrusts Draco decided that standing wasn't working for him, so he bent down onto his knees and began thrusting a bit more aggressively as he felt Harry push into it. 

Draco quickly added a second then even a third finger as Harry began to moan, then -as Draco was aggressively thrusting his fingers- he licked Harry's cock, only the tip. He could taste the pre cum and then he decided to properly suck the chosen ones dick. 

Harry was feeling so much pleasure in such a short amount of time that from the time Draco started blowing him to the time he finished was practically non existent. He let out a loud moan, and then shot his baby juice down the other mans throat. 

Draco drank it all up and then stood up to kiss Harry. "I believe that I have given you that shower blow job i owed you." Draco said. 

"I agree. Congratulations Mr. Malfoy, you no longer owe me anything, now help me wash my hair." 

*** 

5 minutes later the men were out of the shower, dressed, and walking down the stairs to the main floor. When they entered the kitchen they were pleasantly surprised by the two cups of tea sitting at the table while Albus was drinking some hot chocolate. 

"You guys took way longer than 20 minutes, but I made you tea anyways." Albus smiled. and gestured to the two cups. 

"Thank you Albus." Draco smiled.

"No problem. Can we make pancakes now?" 

"Yes we can." Harry answered smiling. He stood up and walked to the fridge where he pulled out some eggs and bacon. He then walked to the shelf and grabbed some pancake mix. "Dray, can you grab the pans, and Albus can you grab a mixing bowl and a wooden spoon?" The two complied and soon they were all standing around doing things. Draco was cookie the eggs and bacon, and Albus was mixing the pancake mix. Harry taught Albus to make them and how to tell when they were ready to be flipped, and then he went to set the table, grabbing some syrup and butter for the pancakes, ketchup for the eggs. 

When everything was ready, Harry carried the stack of pancakes to the table for everyone to grab some, and Draco put an equal amount of eggs and bacon on everyones plate. "Okay everyone, dig in." Draco said as soon as everyone was seated. 

Soon everyone was eating their most important meal of the day, all were quiet for a few minutes until Draco broke the silence. "So Albus, Harry and I were talking and we were thinking that since you can't call both of us dad, perhaps you could call Harry Papa and me Dad, but only if you're okay with that." 

Albus thought about it for a moment, and then nodded his head. "I like it, i think it suits both of you fairly well." Albus smiled. "Okay so Papa, Dad, what are we doing today?" 

"Well," Draco started, "We were thinking about finishing up our Christmas shopping in Diagon Alley. What do you think about that?" 

"Sounds good." Albus agreed happily. 

"So it's settled, You will spend half the time with me, and half the time with Draco so you can get us both gifts, and we can both get you gifts, each other also, and we will trade off at lunch time?" He said that last part to Draco. 

"Yeah sounds good. You take him first, and we can each wander for an hour then meet at a muggle restaurant perhaps?" Draco suggested. 

"Sure, how about that Chinese place right across form the Leaky Cauldron. We can meet there at 12?" 

"Sounds great. So if everyone is done, shall we go get our things?" Draco asked, and then grabbed everyone's plates brining it to the sink and letting it soak. Then they all grabbed their things and apparated to Diagon directly. 

"So, an hour yeah?" Harry asked. 

"Yep, see you soon." Draco answered and then they parted ways, not being too affectionate as they weren't quite ready to tell everyone. 

"So Albus, what do you want to get your Dad?" 

"I was thinking some self inking quills, maybe a sweater?" Albus answered, not quite knowing. 

"Okay, well let's go to Madam Malkin and see what she has." And then the two headed off that way. On the walk there, they chatted happily, and when they got to Madam Malkin's she was thankfully not busy at all. 

"Hello, I was just wondering if you had Draco Malfoy's size anywhere in your records?" Harry asked politely. 

"I'm sure i can find something Mr. Potter, may i ask why?" She asked smiling as she pulled out some cards of people's sizes. 

"Just getting him a Christmas gift." Harry answered non specifically. 

"Okay, well here you are Harry, hope you find what you're looking for." She said handing him a copy of what she had. The two Potter's then left the store, and walked next door to get him a pack of self inking quills. 

"Okay, now I know we are here to find him something, but perhaps we should go to muggle London to get him a sweater."

"Alright. Where to?" Albus asked.

"I know of this cute little place. Grab on." Harry said and put his arm out. Albus took it, and then they apparated to a place called 'Jenna's Jolly jumpers'. When the two walked in a bell sounded from above them, allowing the girl working -Jenna- to know of their appearance. 

"Hello!" she shouted form the other side of the room, "What can I help you with?!" and just as she yelled that she walked into view. She was a short blond girl wearing what looked like a cozy little sweater dress. 

"Hi, we are looking for a sweater, what kind of sweater?" Harry asked Albus. 

"Um, something comfy, maybe in the colour red." Albus said and smiled, thinking of his father wearing Gryffindor colours. 

"Im sure we have something that would suit that. Come, follow me over this way." She said and lead the two over to the back of the room where there was a whole bunch of red. "Anything around here that works?" she asked.

Albus looked around for a few moments before being drawn towards a soft looking dark red sweater with silver accents. "This." said the young boy who looked up at Harry. "Do you think he will like it?" 

"I'm sure he will love it Buddy." Harry answered honestly. 

"Who are you buying it for?" asked Jenna. 

"His other dad." Harry answered confidently. 

"Well, I'm sure he will love it." Jenna answered, not even questioning the two men relationship. Harry was glad for that, as he remembered not all people thought it was wrong or unnatural. Harry smiled and then walked up to help Albus find the right size, and by the time they did they and had finally checked out, it was just about time for them to meet Draco down the road. 

"Let's walk there, get some fresh air." Harry said as the two started in the direction of lunch. Although they had just eaten an hour and a half ago, Harry insisted that they at least eat something, and then allowing the two men to put their food in a take home container. 

"Okay Albus, you're with Draco." Harry said after they had payed for their lunch. "I love you." The blond said and kissed Harry, not bothering to hide because they were in muggle London (although barely). When they pulled apart, Harry hugged Albus goodbye and then they separated outside. They apparated from an alley beside the restaurant and then soon It was just Albus and Draco walking around. 

~ ~ ~ 

Time went by rather quickly, Harry stopped by a few stores, some for Draco, some for Albus, and some for the Weasley's and Narcissa. Harry got Molly a necklace of her name in cursive, and Harry got Narcissa a bracelet that had little snakes on it. Both of these things had been customized of course, and Harry had spent a pretty penny on the two of them but he didn't mind. His mother, and his soon to be mother-in-law were special people to him. 

BY the time is was 2pm Harry was home and had wrapped all of his presents for everyone. Albus and Draco had returned just at Harry put on the kettle, and the golden boy couldn't help but think about what good timing that had been.

"Hey guys, welcome home!" Harry greeted as the two walked into the living room. Albus immediately noticed the presents under the tree (although it wasn't all of them, there were a fair few). "How was your shopping trip?" Harry asked as he wrapped his arm around Draco's waist as he sat down. 

"It was good, brilliant even. We had a lot of fun, right Albus?" 

"Right dad." Albus agreed.

"Oh, Draco, you got a letter from your mum, it's sitting on the table in the kitchen." Harry said after a moment. 

"Fantastic, i will go see what she said." Draco said standing up to go grab it. By the time he had gotten back to the living room he read the letter. "She said she would love to, and asked if 7 would be fine." 

"Send her back a yes and that we can't wait to see her tomorrow." Harry said. 

"Who?" asked Albus after a minute.

"Draco's mum, Narcissa. She is coming over for Christmas Eve Dinner, and then on Christmas morning we will go to the Burrow, stay for Dinner, and then you will have the rest of the week to spend with your friends if you so chose." Harry answered. 

Instead of sending an owl to his mother, Draco just used the Floo since it was faster, and she said that she couldn't wait. 

"Well, that's settled then. Now, you two watch Doctor Who with me, because I am tired of watching it alone." Harry said smiling, and then pulled both Draco and Albus into him on the couch.


	24. T W E N T Y - F O U R

The next day things were in pretty big chaos mode. Not only was it Christmas eve (thus having to have everybody's gifts) but Narcissa Malfoy was coming over for Dinner since Draco did not want to ever step foot into the manor ever again. While Draco was running around, trying to make the house look perfect, Harry put the turkey he had bought earlier that morning into the oven so it would be able to have a nice cook before she get's there. He also begrudgingly enlisted Kreacher to help him cook this meal -Which he was more than glad to do since it involved Narcissa-. 

Once the food was starting to cook, and Draco was done cleaning the house, the blond brought Harry upstairs to their room to fine some suitable clothing for his love to wear. "You can't look like a mess for my mother Potter." 

Draco looked through his clothing, not bothering to even look in the direction of Harry's closet since the qblond knew that the other man owned nothing that would work for such events. Draco spent over 20 minutes taking out shirts, pants, and dress robes, and then lifting them up towards Harry to imagine what they would look like on him until he finally found something he was happy with. 

It was just plain black dress robes, a dark green shirt and some black pants. He chose out a black bow tie to tie it all together (hahaha see what i did there? or did you knot catch it) (hahahahah). Draco handed all this to Harry and then told him to put it on. Harry did as he was told, and once he was dressed Draco couldn't help but whistle while Harry did a twirl jokingly. Harry laughed, with Draco joining in less than a moment later. 

"Hey Dad, can you help me with my outfit?" Albus asked Draco. 

"Oi! What am I not good enough?" Harry joked in fake hurt. 

"Sorry Papa, you're just not the most stylish father in this family." Albus replied smiling. 

Draco smiled when we heard this. He still wasn't over Albus thinking of him with fatherly eyes. Although Draco hasn't told Harry this yet, he really wanted a child, or four, and Albus was only the start of that. "The boy has spoken, and I am needed elsewhere. Sorry darling." Draco said and stood up from his spot on the bed, kissed Harry on the cheek and followed Albus to his room to help get the boy an appropriate outfit. 

Harry stared after the two, his face glowing. A grin took up most of his face, and he couldn't help it. 

***

An hour later Draco was walking around the house, making sure everything was clean and ready, Harry was sitting at the table in the kitchen -where they would not be eating dinner- grading some papers, and Albus was sitting on the couch -carefully as not to wrinkle his suit- while watching a show on the telly. 

At quarter past 7pm there was a knock on the door. Harry walked over to answer the door, and there stood Narcissa Malfoy, wearing a long black dress with lace sleeves that are covered by a black cape. The cape was plain, and reached down to her knees; it also had a hidden wand pocket for easy access, although neither of the boy's know that. 

"Narcissa, how lovely of you to come." Harry said, bowed, and kissed her hand. 

"Hello Harry, thank you for having me over." She responded, then looked over his shoulder and asked, "Where is Draco?" 

Harry smiled then responded with "He is in the kitchen making sure everything is perfect. You know him. However, I don't think you have met my son Albus." Albus heard his name, and came to investigate. 

"I have not, hello Albus, it is a pleasure to meet you." She answered and then stuck out her hand for Albus to shake. He did. 

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy, hope you are doing well." The boys said, turning on his charm. He couldn't see it, but Draco was walking down the hallway towards the group of people smiling when he saw Albus. 

"Mother." Draco said, and embraced Narcissa, and then kissed her on the cheek. "Please, come in." 

Narcissa nodded and the took off her shoes, and then her cape. She then followed Draco into the living room where everything was neat and orderly, they all sat on the couches and chairs, Cissy crossing her legs at the knee, and smoothing down her dress. Draco followed suit, crossing his legs at the knee, the smoothing of his suit, everything. Harry followed suit, and Albus just looked kind of lost. 

"So Narcissa, how are you doing? What have you been getting up to?" Harry asked once everyone has been seated. 

"I'm doing as well as to be expected, i assume you've heard about Lucius?" Harry nodded. "Well, I've mostly been reading, although I have been learning to cook from one of my house elf's. Other than that, nothing much really. How about you two?"

"We've been busy teaching, but I'm sure you know that. However, we haven't been doing anything at all really." Harry replied. 

"Well, there is nothing wrong with that. However, you're really not doing anything exciting?" Narcissa pushed, not quite believing her future son in law. 

"Well, there is nothing going on with us, however little Albus here has himself a boyfriend." Draco said grinning. 

"Oh? Is this true Albus?" Narcissa asked, looking at the boy expecting him to answer her. 

As Albus turned pink, and started to talk about this boy Simon, Draco stood up announcing that he was going to go check on the food, and Harry offered to go with him. Only when they two get to the kitchen does Harry say anything. 

"I like her, she's a lot more lovely than what I would have thought, you know since she did willingly marry your father." Harry joked. 

"She was always the lovely one, it was father who would always be forcing me to be the prim and perfect Malfoy that would one day take over the estate, although from the time we were fifth years, I knew I didn't want to take over that roll." Draco answered, and opened the oven to check on the Turkey. "Is this done?" He asked looking at the turkey. 

"Let's find out." Harry said, and grabbed a thermometer from the drawer, and stuck it in the turkey. "One hundred, and... Seventy Degrees fahrenheit. So yes, it is done." Harry answered, grabbing two oven mitts and pulling the turkey out. 

"You go get Albus to set the table, and then you and I will bring out the rest of the food." Harry requested of Draco. The blond complied, and less than a minute later Albus was walking into the kitchen to bring out the plates and cutlery with Narcissa behind him. 

"What do you need me to grab?" The woman asked looking around the kitchen. 

"You can grab the mashed potatoes, and the stuffing if that's alright." Harry answered. Narcissa wordlessly grabbed the potatoes and brought them to the dining room, then grabbing the stuffing. 

Harry cut up the turkey and placed it on a plate, Draco brought out the corn and the peas+mushroom mix, and then everyone sat down at the dinner table. Narcissa made everyone say grace -which is something the Potter-Malfoy household never did- and then they all dug in, passing the food from on person to the next until everyone's plate was full. 

Soon everyone was digging into their food. "Mmmm Papa, this is great." Albus said with a mouthful of food. 

"Albus, don't chew with you mouth full." Draco scolded. But then added, "I agree though, this is delicious." 

Narcissa nodded in agreement, and Harry blushed while scratching the back of his neck. "Thank you." he answered sheepishly, then took a bite of the mashed potatoes. Harry was never one to love the attention, so with everyone paying attention to him all at once made him feel awkward like he wanted to go and hide in a corner. It's different when he is teaching, because then he is in complete charge of everything. Draco could sense his discomfort so he reached a hand under the table and grabbed Harrys, gave it a small squeeze and then let go, going back to his dinner. 

The rest of dinner went swimmingly. Narcissa and Albus seemed to get on pretty well, which both Harry and Draco were happy about. And all too soon Narcissa was standing at the front door saying goodbye to Draco, giving him hugs and telling him to write. 

Harry was standing back a bit letting the two have their moment, when Draco stepped back and Narcissa called Harry over. 

"Harry dear." Narcissa said with opened arms. Harry hugged her, and Narcissa whispered. "Be good to Draco, he has loved you for so long, and I can tell you love him too. Please just, don't screw it up. You two make such a good couple." into his ear. 

"I plan to spend everyday with him for the rest of our lives. I have no intention of hurting him." Harry whispered back. Narcissa was able to let out a quite 'good' before the two broke apart and Harry kissed her on the cheek. 

"Have a good holiday you three." She told the family, "Albus, talk to Simon dear, life is too short to be chasing after a boy and not do anything about it. Just look at Harry and Draco." Albus smiled, nodded, and was blushing a small amount, agreeing to his future grandmother's words.

Then Narcissa was gone, Harry and Draco were tucking Albus into his bed, and everything was well.


	25. T W E N T Y - F I V E

Christmas morning at Number 12 Grimmauld Place was nothing like what Draco had imagined it would be. Growing up Draco was an only child so everything was all about him. However in Harry's house, he was never the centre of attention growing up, so when it came to Christmas he tended to keep it down-low. Not wanting to over do it.

So, when it came to Christmas morning they all woke up, there were a few presents under the Christmas tree, but they didn't rush to open them. Instead they went into the kitchen, made their morning coffee, and just sat at the table siting . 

"So, the plan is that we are going to head over to the burrow in an hour at 11am, we are going to open presents and just pretty much stay there until after dinner." Harry announced to Draco and Albus. 

Draco nodded in agreement, and Albus was just excited to open presents at a set time.

So that's what they did. After they drank their coffee, they put on their clothing and took the floo over. Draco was holding the presents (that he had shrunk), Harry was holding a pumpkin pie (he insisted that he bring it) and Albus brought himself.

When the three stepped out of the floo and into the living room of the Burrow, Hermione, Rose, Fred junior, and Ron were sitting on the couch joined with George. George was first to stand up and gave everyone a hug, starting with Albus and ending with Harry, but making sure not to skip Draco. Then Ron - who was holding Fred- gave the two Potter's a hug and Draco a nod. As Hermione stood up with Rose to say hello, she greeted Draco first and then Draco immediately took hold of Rose. Hermione then did the rounds, and as soon as she said hello, Albus went to the kitchen and said hello to everyone else.

"So 'mione, how's it been?" 

"It's been really well, i've missed you guys a lot." 

"It's almost like it's been only a few weeks since you last saw us." Harry chimed in.

"Ha ha." hermione Deadpanned. 

That caused Harry to start laughing, which caused Draco to start laughing, and Ron, well Ron had pretty much been laughing since the Malfoy-Potters had gotten there. Soon the lot of them were just laughing. 

After a few minutes Harry and Draco decided to go say hello to the rest of the family. So Draco gave Rose back to Hermione, and then the two men walked into the kitchen together. Molly was standing at the oven, Arthur was sitting at the table, along with Bill, Fleur, and Charlie. Albus was talking with George quietly, and Percy was nowhere to be found, same as Ginny. 

"Harry! Draco!" Molly exclaimed when she saw that the two boys had walked into the room. Molly immediately rushed over to them to give them hugs, and they both returned enthusiastically. 

"Molly! How are you?" Harry inquired. 

"Merlin knows i've been busy , but that isn't a bad thing. How are you two?" 

"We're well." Draco answered. 

"Very well." Harry answered smiling and taking Draco's hand in his. 

"I'm glad, you two are just plain perfect for each other." Molly answered then walked back to the stove. 

The couple then made their rounds, all of them giving Harry a hug, and most giving Draco one too. Harry's heart melted at the sight of his family fully accepting of his relationship with Draco. Harry couldn't wipe the smile off his face if he wanted to. 

After they made their rounds the couple sat at the table beside each other and held hands. "So how is it going with you guys?"

"Im well, the department is still cleaning up things from the war, but other than that.." Arthur joked. The boys laughed out of politeness, however after all these years the war still affected all of them. 

"The Dragons are good." Charlie answered. 

"The curse breaking is the same." Bill answered. "How about you guys? How's teaching going?" 

"It's going well, thankfully the students look at me as regular old boring Professor Potter rather than 'war hero Potter'. " Harry answered.

"My student's respect me and actually listen to me without me having to be as horrible and cruel as Snape," Draco answered, "However they do have this theory going on the that Harry and I are together." 

"Wait, they don't know?!" Charlie exclaimed in complete and utter shock.

"No, we haven't told them, although one did walk in on us on the last day." Harry laughed. 

"Wait, what did they walk into? Because i really hope you didn't ruin that poor child's childhood." Bill said. 

Harry laughed, as did Draco. "N-no, it was just us kissing and proclaiming our love for each other. But she looked really surprised." Draco answered still laughing a little bit.

"Did she say she would keep the secret?" Asked Bill. 

"She did, but we also kind of told her that we would be coming out to the world soon..." Harry answered scratching his neck. 

"Wait-" Arthur finally said. He had been listening to the conversation up until that point but want really participating. "You two are going to tell the world about your relationship?" 

"Yeah, we were planning on it." Harry laughed. 

Draco then squeezed Harry's hand to let him know it will be alright, and then said, "We are going to tell everyone, and the worst thing that will happen is Rita Skeeter will wrote more articles about us. And we can handle that." 

Just then Albus came running into the room. "Papa, can we open presents now?"

"I don't know, how about you ask Mr and Mrs. Weasley." Harry answered. Albus then turned to the Weasley's and asked politely if they could open presents, remembering to say please and thank you. 

"I don't see why not," Mrs. Weasley smiled, "Albus, you go get everyone together in the living room. Can you do that hun?" 

"Of course!" Albus answered then ran out of the room to go tell everyone that it's present time.

Molly then charmed her kitchen utensils to cook on their own. And everyone went to the living room. The tree in the corner shined bright, a star on the top and ballball's decorating it all around. Most of the ornaments are home made by the various Weasleys' over the years. 

Everyone took a seat either on the couches or on the floor. Draco and Harry sat on the love seat together with Albus squished in-between. Percy and Ginny appeared from wherever they were, Ginny sat on the bigger couch with Ron, Hermione, and the twins, along with George. On the final couch Sat Molly, Arthur, and Charlie. Bill and Fleur sat on the floor with their daughter Victorie. Victorie was 10 years old and was due to be starting at Hogwarts in a few months. 

Once everyone had sat down and quieted, presents were being passed around. Naturally Albus, Victorie, and the twins (Fred and Rose) got the most presents. When Draco opened the sweater from Albus he leaned over, hugged him, and told him how much he loved it. From that moment on, Albus couldn't stop beaming. Harry got Draco a new watch and an 'i'll do anything for you.' card. Draco got Harry new shoes and a few books about Defence against the dark arts. Hermione got Ron, Harry, and Draco a planner (how hermione omg). Molly made everyone a Weasley Sweater as always.

As the day went on and all the presents were opened, people went and left the living room and did their own things. Ron challenged Harry to a game of Chess, Albus went off to cause trouble with Victorie, and Hermione sat talking with Draco. 

"Do you think you and Harry will every adopt?" Hermione asked, observing the way that him and Rose got on so well. Draco really did love children. 

"I want to, and I think Harry does too. I guess we are just waiting for the right time." Draco answered. The more the blond thought about it, the more he wanted another child, this one a girl. Of course it would be a major change for the whole family, Albus has never had a sibling -or a dad until recently- in his life, plus both him and Harry are busy working at Hogwarts. 

"I understand that, Ron and I waited for a long time before having children. Of course you two do have Albus, and it would be a major change for him. "

"Yeah, it's him I'm most worried about. I would quit Hogwarts if I had to, just to help raise a kids, however it's all about Albus." 

"I think you two should wait until you're ready, you will know when. Trust me. I think you two are doing really well with Albus. You two would knock it out of the park." 

"Thank you Hermione. That means a lot coming from you." Draco smiled and looked down at Rose. Draco couldn't wait to raise a child with Harry. It was only a few years ago when Draco was adamant that he wouldn't have any children due to his undying love for straight Harry Potter. But oh how time flies, and how the seasons change (BUT PEOPLE DON'T).

The day went by too fast. One minute everyone is sitting chatting with each other in different parts of the house, and the next everyone is crowded in the small kitchen around the table eating dinner. 

"Mmmmmmm mum this is amazing!" Ron announced to the entire room. 

"Ronald! Talk with your mouth full!" Hermione scolded. 

"Sorry 'mione." Ron apologized.

This caused the room to burst out in laughter, and once it died down Molly asked Harry and Draco a question. "So Harry, Draco, how do you plan to tell the world?" 

"-Wait Harry, you're going to tell everyone?" Ron asked interrupting Harry who was just about to reply. 

"Yes Ron, Draco and I have decided that it's time we tell the world. We are planning to tell the world before the end of winter holiday." Harry answered, but making sure to articulate the shared part of this decision, since it is both Harry and Draco's choice. 

"Well I am very proud of the both of you, it's a very brave thing to do, telling the whole wizarding world that you and you school nemesis are now in a serious relationship is no little feat." Ginny said, and she held no anger and seemed to be genuine about the whole thing. 

"Thank you Gin, that means a lot to me." Harry answered. 

Soon dinner was over, seconds and even thirds had been served, and so had desert. At that point in the evening, it was 7pm already and Draco and Harry decided that it was time to go back home. So they said their goodbyes so everyone, made sure they weren't missing anyone (i.e. Albus) and went back home through the floo. 

***

A few hours later, after Albus had been put to bed, Harry had received the response to the letter he sent to Narcissa Malfoy as he does every Christmas, and the two men were now sitting in the kitchen drinking tea and chatting about the past two day's events. Draco was the one who brought up the coming out. 

"How are we going to do it?" the blond questioned. 

"I was thinking being 'caught' in public together, or maybe just release a statement in the Quibbler." Harry answered thoughtfully. 

"I like the idea of the first one. Just being in public together holding hands, kissing, doing normal couple things."

"Then that's how we will do it. We can go to Diagon Alley sometime during the week and grab some things that we may need for the next couple months." 

And it was then agreed that the two men were going to come out in a few days. Both men were terrified out of their minds, but that didn't let it stop them from loving each other. 

"I love you Draco Malfoy." 

"I love you too Harry Potter."


End file.
